CUT
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: Garfield Logan is only volunteering for community service, he doesn't expect for the four people he's supposed to be helping to become his best friends. nor does he expect to fall in love...BBRae hints of RobStar and maybe CyBee.
1. Community Service

**Chapter one** 'Community service'

It was a perfect day in Jump city, the sun was shining, the crisp autumn leaves were dancing around the ground, and the cool breeze offered a slight chill in the air but not so much as to need more clothing then a light sweatshirt. Yes, it was the perfect day to do…anything. Even visit the local psycho ward.

Okay so maybe that wouldn't be everyone's first choice, but for sixteen year old Garfield Logan it was his charity work for two weeks. This meant he had to learn to like it or just deal with it as long as possible.

Our story begins with Garfield who was trotting happily along the pathway leading up to the entrance of Jump City's local psycho ward. Of course no one ever called it that, the real name for it was the _Canyon Recovery __Center_

"This is so stupid," Mumbled Garfield dragging his feet up to the door. "May parent's just couldn't give me a normal assignment, noooo they had to send me to…this place," He said staring up at the doorway and letting out a long sigh before raising his hand to knock lightly. When he got no response he quickly turned around smiling brightly. "Oh well no one's there!" He said cheerfully slowly tiptoeing away.

"Oh! You must be Garfield!" Yelled an overly happy voice behind him.

"Uh actually I like to be called Gar," He answered cursing under his breath softly. Gar turned to see a pretty African American nurse standing there holding a clipboard and smiling down at him.

She nodded making a mental note of it. "Okay Gar, from what I understand you'll be helping us out for a week?" She asked keeping a smile plastered on her face.

Gar wondered how someone dealing with all kinds of patients that had so many problems could keep smiling like that. "Actually, it's supposed to be two," Said Gar sighing.

"Oh! That's even better we sure could use the help," She said marking something on her clipboard. "Well, come on in and I'll tell you what you'll be doing today, I'm nurse Bee by the way."

"I'm…starting today?" Asked Gar confused. Sure he figured they'd tell him what to do but he didn't think he'd be off on his own with the people here on the first day.

Nurse Bee checked her clipboard again and then smiled back up at him. "Yep, but don't worry you're just going to go around delivering mail, food, and whatever else the patients are trusted to have."

"Okay," Said Gar seeming a bit confused. "I guess I'm not supposed to talk to them, or do anything that would make them offended or-."

"Oh, no you're actually encouraged to talk to them," Said Nurse Bee leading him to the front desk where a pink haired nurse was standing behind the counter. "But you need to learn how to act around them, which is why we only assigned four patients for you to take care of. We feel that maybe they'll have a better chance at getting better if someone of their own age showed them how happy life can be."

Gar looked at her confused. "So…the people-patients-whatever they tried to…kill themselves?"

Nurse Bee looked taken back by this at first then she slowly reached up and pulled down four folders before sighing and turning to him. "Some of them…in one way or another, yes."

"Oh…" Said Gar seeming at loss for words. "Sorry, I didn't think-."

"It's alright hun," Said Nurse Bee handing him the folders. "I have them in order the way you are to visit them, it tells you what they're in for and how you should act around them and what to give them. Just take it nice and slow and stay with them for at least a half an hour, twenty minutes."

Gar opened his mouth about to protest but he wasn't sure what he could say. Sure, it was a bit much and he had no idea how to act around these people but they were kids…just like him right?

"Good luck, and don't worry so much," Said Nurse Bee grinning at him and picking up the phone on the counter dialing a number.

"Okay," Whispered Gar to himself. "You can do this, just be yourself," He took a deep breath and opened folder number one. There was a pretty auburn haired girl's picture in the folder and then another one that almost looked exactly like her but this girl was much skinnier. "Kori Anders," Whispered Gar scanning the paper to tell what room he was supposed to go to. The facts stated that she has one sister, a mother and a father, she was sixteen years old, had been in another center before this somewhere in…well Gar couldn't figure out how to pronounce the name of her country, and she had an eating disorder. "That explains why she's so skinny," Gar said talking to no one but himself.

He finally found the number of the room he was supposed to go to, room three-hundred and six. As he made his way there he noticed this place gave off one of the creepiest vibes he'd felt in awhile. It wasn't like the doctors and nurses tried to make it so creepy, they even had colorful pictures hanging on the walls and tons of sun was flowing through the open sunroof and glass windows. It was just the fact that it was so deathly quiet in every hallway that made Gar cringe. Gar didn't like the quiet, it reminded him of a graveyard, or a deserted wasteland.

"Okay, okay…three-oh-one, three-oh-two, do not think of how you don't know these people and just do the work, three-oh-five, three-oh-six!" He exclaimed happily. Gar softly knocked on the door a little afraid of what he might find.

Suddenly before Gar could even think about what was happening the door was flung open and he was pulled inside the room by a strong hand.

"Dude!" Gar yelled shaking his head and looking around frantically until his eyes fell on the auburn haired girl from the picture he had just been looking at a few moments ago. She was smiling brightly at him, as if he were a new present on Christmas day. "Uh-."

"Hello new friend!" She exclaimed happily. "I am delighted to see you come knocking on my door at this time of the day! I often do not get visitors and I am very happy to meet you. Even though I do not know who you are…please what is your name?"

"Uh Gar," He answered looking at the girl confused. "You're Kori right?" He asked.

Kori nodded. "Yes, I am her; please what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm…kinda assigned to you," Answered Gar rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I mean I'm assigned to three other people too but I think I'm sposed to come here and talk with you and give you stuff," He answered a bit unsure.

"Oh! It will be most enjoyable to have someone visiting everyday! No one ever comes to visit me from my family anymore," She said sighing.

Gar's scared expression softened and he gave the girl a small smile. For a moment he actually didn't think it was going to be that bad, this girl seemed friendly and heck maybe the others were too! "Well, don't worry about them Kori, I'm gonna be visiting you for two weeks so you'll have a guest everyday."

Kori instantly brightened up and she made her way across the room sitting down on her bed. "Please, you may sit if you wish, if I understand correctly you will be here for awhile, yes?" She asked slightly hopefully.

Gar laughed and took a seat in a chair by the desk next to her bed. "A half an hour today…I think I'm just supposed to get to know you guys today."

"Have you been anywhere else yet?" Asked Kori.

"Nope, you're the first. I was actually kind of nervous at first thinking all of the people would hate me," Said Gar smirking at the auburn haired girl and leaning back on his chair. "But I'm just gonna hope they're all as excited to see me as you are…and hopefully they're as nice as you are too."

Kori let out a giggle and pointed to the four files in Gar's hands. "Are those our files?" She asked softly.

Gar nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't exactly looked at any of them yet besides yours. I figured I'd let it be a surprise."

"Oh," Said Kori. "I was just going to offer any information on the others…you may need it, not too many are like me here."

"That sucks," Said Gar laughing nervously. "Well, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise but I'm sure I could read off their names on the front and you can tell me everything you know about them."

"I would be happy to help you friend!" Kori said clasping her hands together and crossing her legs as she gave him an expectant look.

"Okay…I have a Dick Grayson next, Vic Stone, annnnd Rachel Roth," He read smiling up at Kori who raised one eyebrow at him. "Is it bad?" he asked.

Kori let out a nervous laugh. "Well, Dick is one of my good friends and I believe I have talked to Vic quite a few times, but Rachel is…different," Said Kori.

"In a good or bad way?" Asked Gar confused.

"She does not seem to enjoy talking to other people, she often shuts herself out from everyone," Said Kori sighing, obviously she had tried to be friends with this girl and was declined quite a few times.

Gar groaned. "Great, that'll be fun. Um, what about the other two are they okay?" He asked.

Kori nodded. "Yes, for the most part Dick sometimes has these horrible visions where he is being chased by this man he calls…Slade? I believe that is his name. Vic is usually very nice…usually he can do the intimidating of you…but he is nothing what he seems."

Gar bit the bottom of his lip and looked around her pink wallpapered room covered in various decorations. "You knowwww I kinda just want to stay here," He said laughing.

"Oh I would be most pleased if you would!" Said Kori.

Gar smiled at her. "Yeah, I can tell but I think I'm just supposed to get to know everyone today, so um, I'll come back tomorrow and stay longer, promise!" He chirped standing up.

Kori nodded a bit sadly. "I understand friend Gar, it was nice of you to come and stay as long as you did though, I will thoroughly be looking forward to your visit tomorrow!" Kori exclaimed happily standing up from her spot on the bed and attacking him with a bone-crushing hug.

"I-Ican'tbreathe!" Squealed Gar trying to gasp for air.

Kori gasped and quickly released him. "Oh I am sorry friend I did not mean to cause you any harm!"

"Wh-What was-how are you that strong?" He asked looking at her in awe. She had looked so fragile the whole time Gar didn't understand one bit how she was able to hug someone and almost be able to squeeze their insides out.

Kori laughed. "When I was at home I exercised most often I guess I am fairly strong but I never seem to notice."

"Oh," Said Gar. "Well, be careful with that talent there Kori," He said laughing and heading out into the hallway. "See you tomorrow Kori," He said before sending the girl a smile and walking away.

"Farewell friend Gar I shall see you then!" Gar heard her yelled from halfway down the hallway.

The boy made his way down the hall pulling open Dick's folder and immediately spying the room number four-hundred and ten. While making his way to the stairs Gar looked over his file. Kori was right about the visions, it stated he was haunted by memories of a bad man and was sent to therapy for it three times a week. Dick was seventeen years old, came from a foster home, and his parents had died in a tragic accident when Dick was only five years old. Gar glanced at the picture of the boy in the top left corner, he had spiky back hair and was wearing an expression that clearly stated he didn't want to have his picture taken, the only thing you couldn't see were his eyes that were covered with sunglasses.

"How many bottles of hair gel does this guy use a day?" Asked Gar laughing to himself. He glanced up noticing he was by room four-hundred and eight and quickly made his way down two doors. "Maybe if I just tell him I'm a friend of Kori's we can start off on a good start…she did say she knew him…" Gar mumbled raising his fist to the door and knocking harder then he had before when he had knocked on Kori's door.

No answer.

He knocked again. "Dude? Is someone in there?" He called.

Still nothing.

"Hellooo…fine I won't bother you anymore if you-."

"What?" Came a cold tone from the door. It slid open to reveal the boy from the picture still wearing those sunglasses, Gar didn't know why he was wearing them it really wasn't that bright inside.

"Uh, hi!" He said happily. "I'm Gar I-I'm supposed to be here…charity work kind of. I know you probably don't want me to bother you but I was just talking to Kori Anders and she said-."

"You know Kori?" Asked Dick confused.

Gar nodded. "Yeah, I was just down visiting her on the floor beneath you," He said. "I uh…asked her what you were like she said you were…nice," Gar said laughing nervously.

Dick sighed and opened the door wider. "If you know Kori you can't be that bad, come in."

Gar smirked and he quickly took the opportunity to slide inside the door. "So…you and Kori are you good friends?" Asked Gar.

"She's probably one of the only ones I have…along with Rachel and Vic but they don't talk as much as Kori does. She's just so…"

"Happy?" Asked Gar.

"Exactly," Said Dick. "She's in this horrible place, with all these moody people and yet she's so happy all the time."

Gar raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude wait, did you just say that you're friends with Vic and Rachel?" he asked quickly.

"Vic Stone and Rachel Roth…yes," Said Dick slowly. "Why?"

Gar laughed nervously. "Well I'm supposed to go see them next. You see I signed up to do some Charity work here a few months ago not knowing I was actually going to be assigned to people and not helping in the kitchen or cleaning or stuff like that. Anyway, I'm kind of not sure what to expect…do you think you could maybe tell me some stuff about them."

"Uh…I'm not sure if Rachel would like that, she usually likes to keep to herself. But I can tell you about Vic," He said gesturing to the sofa against the wall.

Gar immediately sat down and gave a nervous laugh. "Okay…I guess. I mean Kori already told me some things on Vic so I was kind of wondering what to expect when I visit Rachel…" he hinted.

Dick sighed. "Like I said, Rachel likes to keep to herself, not much of a people person, she likes to be on her own."

"That's a big help," Said Gar sighing. "Alright, what about Vic?"

Dick rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He's a nice guy, just don't be to alarmed when you see him."

"Why?" Asked Gar cautiously.

"He had a mishap a few years back, he tried to kill himself afterwards because of his appearance," said Dick sighing. "He's part robot."

Gar looked at the spiky-haired boy confused. His file had stated he was a bit loony at times but this was…unreal. "Are you joking?" He asked.

Dick gave him a look that clearly stated he wasn't kidding.

"Maybe…I shouldn't ask anymore questions," Said Gar his eyes still wide at what he just heard. "So…tell me about yourself before I find out anything else I don't want to know."

"Why should I tell you about myself? I think you know everything you need to know considering you have my file," said Dick grabbing a chair and pulling it over for him to sit on.

Gar looked around nervously, his room was plain much unlike Kori's pink furnished suite. "Uh, not that kind of stuff…I mean like hobbies and-."

"I haven't been able to enjoy anything sense I've been stuck in this place for the last six months," Said Dick a hint of sadness in his voice.

Gar felt horrible, he'd brought something up he obviously shouldn't have. "Well, um, I'm sure when you get out you'll be able to do all kinds of things again right? Are you into sports? You look like someone that would be into sp-."

"I was the football captain twice in a row and played basketball last year, that was before all this happened," Said Dick keeping his voice in a cold yet semi-cheery tone. "What about you?" He asked.

"I played football…not like I was any good, I never got to play much and I play baseball usually. Oh dude we should totally have a football game against each other or something sometime, maybe Kori and that Vic guy would-."

Dick laughed, which startled Gar a bit to hear his laugh for the first time. "They're not going to let us out of here…Gar you said?"

Gar nodded. "Why not?"

"Gar, they don't let anyone out of here unless they're with a chaperone, they're too afraid we'll run away. Don't ask how we even can I'm still trying to figure that out. Anyway what I'm trying to tell you is that there's no use in trying to get me outside, not to mention Kori, Vic and me," Said Dick smirking at Gar as if he was the stupidest man alive.

Gar rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch, he'd had enough of mister cold gloomy Grayson for one day. "We'll see man, we'll see. Sides I think you're just afraid I'll kick your butt in football…and that's why you won't play me."

"Right, because I'm so intimidated by you," Said Dick watching Gar head towards the door. "So are you supposed to be here everyday?" He asked.

Gar turned back to the black haired boy and laughed nervously. "Yeah, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing tomorrow I-."

"Alright," Said Dick cutting him off. "I guess that means I'll just have to get used to you."

Gar smiled and let out a more confident laugh this time. "Yeah dude you kinda will," he answered before heading out the door and picking up Vic's file.

Dick wasn't as bad as gar had thought he'd be. In fact he seemed just like any other teenager he'd ever met, he liked sports had friends and Gar was pretty sure he had a small crush on Kori…at least from the way he talked about her Gar knew he liked her more then anyone else at this place.

Gar stopped halfway down the hallway and flipped open the file finding room number two-hundred and sixteen. "Down the stairs then," He mumbled to himself turning around the corner and keeping his focus on the file. Victor stone, age: eighteen, only child, mother, father, here for attempted suicide: electrocution. Gar kept his gaze on the file as he circled round the stairs. He couldn't help but wonder if Dick wasn't making up that Vic was part robot…that would explain how he tried to kill himself.

Gar found the picture of him easily and apparently Dick wasn't loony about everything, this man was indeed half robotic, the left side of his face was covered in metal whereas his right side was African American looking. "Dude," Whispered Gar softly. He was gazing at the picture so intently he didn't notice someone coming down the corridor, so obviously he ran into them.

"Watch where you're going," A cold voice snapped from in front of him.

Gar looked up quickly, snapping the file shut and letting out a squeak. "Oh, uh sorry I didn't think anyone walked in the hallways…I mean I've been here for close to an hour and I haven't seen anyone so I just figured that no one-."

"Assuming things about people isn't a very smart idea," The girl snapped.

Gar looked at her confused, he didn't know why she was lecturing him about this, why didn't she just go back to whoever she was visiting. He couldn't get a good description of her face because her black hoodie's hood was up, its shadow covering her face. The only thing he could see clearly was her eyes that were a vibrant violet color.

"Uh, sorry I was just reading and I didn't see you, my bad," He said giving her a small smile.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Learn to be more careful," She said starting to stand up off the floor and up until that time Gar hadn't even realized the force had sent both of them to the ground.

"Eh heh, yeah I guess I need to-sorry um, my name's Gar," He said quickly standing up and offering her his hand.

She looked up at him and sent him a glare that made him cringe. "My name is none of your business and I can get up without your help thanks," Said the dark girl standing up and adjusting her hood before walking down the hallway without even a goodbye.

"Rude much," Mumbled Gar turning into the hallway on the second floor. "Man, what was her problem; two-oh nine; it's not like I tried to run into her; two-eleven; and at least I tried to be friendly; two-fourteen; unlike her…; aha!" Gar exclaimed looking up at his destination. "Two-sixteen."

He smiled brightly and knocked on the door hoping this would go as well as the last two visits went.

"Who is it?" Asked a deep voice from inside the room.

Gar couldn't help but wonder how tall this guy was in real life, he didn't get to read his whole biography because of running into the girl in the hallway. "Um…welcoming committee?" He asked nervously.

There was a confused sound from inside that sounded like "huh" and then the fumbling sound of a lock. "I've been here for five months and I just get a welcoming committee now?" Asked Vic opening the door and looking down at Gar confused.

Gar tried not to stare, the guy was huge! He had to have been at least six foot three or four…maybe five. "Actually no," Said Gar shaking his head. "But um I'm sposed to be here for two weeks."

Vic looked at the teen confused. "Why?" he asked.

"School community service," Mumbled Gar. "I signed to help out here and they assigned me to four people to help…I'm not sure how I'm supposed to help but-."

Vic sighed. "Do you wanna come in?" he asked.

Gar nodded seeming dumbfounded as he quickly stepped inside the half man half machine's room. "You don't seem surprised I'm here," He stated.

"I'm not, they do this all the time here, they think we're magically going to get better if someone actually comes to visit and show a little sympathy for us. It never works," Said Vic. "Actually, I'm surprised you haven't ran away yet…most of them do after they take one look at me."

Gar knew he meant it as a joke but he also seemed kind of hurt while he said it too. "Nah, I've seen scarier. Like this girl I just ran into in the hallway before I came here…now she creeped me out."

Vic smiled. "You know man I think I could actually get used to you, I guess I won't have to mess with your DNA after all," Said Vic jokingly and gesturing to the lab equipment on the left side of the room.

Gar flinched and let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, that's good to know…"

"Chill man I'm just kidding with you," Said Vic. "I only use that stuff to recharge myself."

Gar wasn't sure what to say so he just kept smiling until his eyes rested on something across the room. "Dude, is that the gamestation360?" He asked in awe staring at the object.

Vic smiled proudly. "Sure is, they actually allow me to have electrical stuff in here…the only thing I'm not allowed to have in here is water," He said rolling his eyes.

"Water?" Asked Gar confused.

"You read my file didn't you?" Asked Vic pointing to the four folders in Gar's hand.

"Oh! Uh, yeah but like I said I ran into that creepy girl and I didn't get to read everything," Gar answered.

Vic nodded. "I get it, well let me explain, I tried to kill myself my electrocuting my circuits, obviously it didn't work. I'm okay now really…they just don't believe me," said Vic.

"Uh…I'm new to this and all so I may be wrong but I didn't think you really liked talking about this stuff," Said Gar nervously.

Vic shrugged. "I never really talked to anyone about it before…no one else ever stayed longer then five minutes in here and you've passed eight now so I get the feeling you're not about to run out screaming yet," He said giving Gar a small smile. "So, how long are you here for?"

"Twenty more minutes I guess…around there. Then I have to go visit someone named Rachel," he said sighing.

Vic gave a light chuckle. "Good luck with that man. But seeing how you're stuck here for twenty more minutes and I know you'd probably just love to hear all about my life, but I don't feel like talking about that right now, what do you say we play some gamestation360?" Asked Vic. "Have you ever played _Mega Monkey'__s __5_"

Gar looked up at the metal teen confused. "There's…a fifth one?" He asked shocked.

"Only for the gamestation360," Answered Vic.

Gar's eyes lit up. "Dude, you're totally like my new best friend!" He exclaimed happily.

Vic laughed and slapped Gar's back sending him forward a bit. "Come on."

**End chapter one.**

**Okay…sooo this was just something I had in my mind. You don't have to review but it is appreciated. ((Hehe?)) I got the whole idea from a book called "Cut" ****((Title now is self explanatory)) ****though it's not the same…at all. I just got the idea from it. **

**GothicGoddess14 **


	2. Rachel Roth

**Chapter two** 'Rachel Roth'

Gar was beginning to think this wasn't a bad idea after all, Vic was nice not to mention he had practically every video game known to mankind, Kori was sweet, Dick had been…well he seemed like he could be competitive but all in all he wasn't bad either. "Community service isn't that bad," Mused Gar to himself.

He walked down the hallway away from Vic's room and quickly pulled open the last file. "Rachel Roth," he said aloud scanning over the basics, room number two-hundred and seventy, age: sixteen, she also like Vic was an only child, her father had recommended her to come here, parents were divorced, and she rarely saw her mom. "That's got to suck for her," Gar said sighing. But when he tried to find what was wrong with her there wasn't anything in sight that said what could be wrong. The only mention of any problem was that she had 'special conditions' whatever they were, Gar didn't know.

He sighed and turned around the corner seeing that he was only in the two-hundred forties. He slowly flipped the page and stared at the picture completely in awe. "You have to be kidding me," He exclaimed seeming at loss for words. The girl staring back at him in the picture was the same exact girl he had ran into in the hallway before he had reached Vic's room. She was wearing the same black hoodie, she had the same violet eyes, she was the creepy girl!

Gar groaned and forced himself to room two-hundred and seventy raising his hand to knock and then quickly pulling it back. "Well…I did technically visit her because I saw her. Maybe that means I don't have to stay for twenty minutes…that is if she actually lets me stay that long," Gar thought aloud. "But then I'd feel bad about it…ugh fine!" He yelled to himself knocking on the door.

A second later the door opened and a violet eye peaked out from the crack. "You?" She asked in a monotone voice. "What do you want?"

"Uh, hi, I'm supposed to be here to um…I don't know exactly," Said Gar. "But it's for community service and I-."

"Go away," Said Rachel shutting the door on his face.

Gar glared at the door and quickly pounded on it again.

She opened back up a little wider this time. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can let me inside and let me be friendly for twenty minutes," Answered Gar keeping a glare on her.

"I could," Said Rachel. "But I don't think I like that option very much," She said shutting the door again.

Gar balled his fists; he was getting fed up with this girl. Raising his fist to the door he pounded one last time.

"I told you to go away, what part of that doesn't your small brain comprehend?" Rachel asked from inside, not even bothering to open the door this time.

That was it, Gar had enough, he quickly grabbed hold of the door handle and flung it open allowing himself to step inside the room.

Rachel stood there open-mouthed with a look of pure shock on her face, or what he could see of it anyway. "I thought I said-."

"And I'm not getting kicked out of here for not doing what they tell me to," Snapped Gar. "Now I know you're Rachel Roth and I'm Garfield Logan…sooo what else do you want to talk about for…fifteen minutes?" He asked trying to be cheerful.

"I don't talk," Said Rachel folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, humor me and today just act like the normal people here for once," Said Gar.

Rachel sent him a glare that could beat any glare that Gar had ever seen in his entire lifetime. "You are aware that you're in a psycho ward…no one here is normal."

Gar let out a hardy laugh and rolled his eyes at her. "Well yeah…but compared to you they all seem pretty normal to me. Sides the other three I visited were actually kinda nice," He said looking around the room. It was dark, very dark, with a few dark looking figures up on the walls and by her oval shaped bed. "Nice place," he commented.

"Thanks, I know you're being sarcastic though," Said Rachel picking up a book on top of her dresser and making her way across the room to sit on her bed.

"Was not," Defended Gar his voice going higher by about two octaves and then chuckling nervously.

Rachel made a 'hmm' sound and Gar could swear there was a small ghost smile on her face. "No you're not lying because your voice just goes high when you talk naturally," She commented opening her book and placing the bookmark beside her on the bed.

Gar's smile instantly faded. "Dude, why do you have to put me down all the time?" He asked. "I mean you barely even know me!"

"You should be happy I'm even talking to you at all," Said Rachel turning a page on the book, not even bothering to look up at him. "I don't talk to anyone."

"I don't think that's true," Said Gar. "Because I was talking to Dick Grayson and he said that he's kind of friends with you…and Kori…well you had to have talked to her for her to think you didn't want to be friends with her," He said looking satisfied with himself.

"I never talked to Kori," Answered Rachel. "I tend to ignore people, and I only talked to Dick because he seemed like someone that could relate to me."

"So…you have visions too?" Asked Gar.

This got Rachel's attention instantly and she quickly looked up at him with a look that just screamed 'kill'. "No, I don't know what anyone told you but that's not why I'm here."

"No one told me anything," Said Gar. "Which is why I guessed, there was nothing on your file about why you were here I just thought maybe that was it. But okay you say it's not, it's not," He said shrugging. "Do you have like…social anxiety disorder or something?"

"No," Snapped Rachel her hands clutching the book tighter. "Why would I be here if I had social anxiety disorder…better yet I'm surprised you know what that is," She said smirking.

"Maybe you had a really bad case," Suggested Gar. "But anyway usually they say if someone has an eating disorder or tried to-."

"Would you knock it off?" Asked Rachel slamming her book shut. "Some people don't exactly like to talk about why they're here. And no I don't have an eating disorder if that answers what you were talking about before, now please stop talking about this," She said putting her hand to her throbbing temple. "You're giving me a headache."

Gar sighed. "Fine, so what do you do around here for fun?" He asked.

Rachel looked at him oddly and pointed to the huge bookshelf in the corner of her room.

Gar laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "Man that's the funniest thing I've heard all day," he said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I like to read…do you have a problem with that?" Asked Rachel raising an eyebrow at him.

Gar let out a nervous laugh and looked around for something to sit on. "No, um I just never met anyone that liked to read for fun," He answered cautiously pulling out a chair from her desk and sitting on it.

"Well, obviously none of your friends are the class valedictorian," Stated Rachel pulling up her legs so she was sitting Indian style on her bed. "Besides there are plenty of things about books that can help you in life."

"Oh and of course you would know this," Stated Gar sarcastically.

"Being stuck in this place for two years gives you a sense of what reality is really like," Rachel answered re-opening her book and skimming over a page not even noticing that Gar was gaping at her in amazement.

"You've been here for two years?" he asked in awe. "Dude, I didn't think it was possible for someone to be in this place for that long…what did you-."

Rachel glanced up at him, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not going to tell you what is wrong with me so stop asking. And yes, I've been here for two years. It's honestly not that big of a deal they just think I can't seem to get better. Though, there's nothing remotely wrong, it's not as if I've tried to kill myself like some of the other idiots in here."

Gar Stared at her open mouthed. "Dude, that's unnatural," He whispered. "So…you've been here sense you were fourteen?"

"Yes," Answered Rachel. "It's not as if I don't have a higher IQ then a ninth grader, I taught myself."

Gar looked at her seeming very confused. "If you're so smart I don't see why you would be here in the first place," He said seeming satisfied with his answer as he leaned back on the chair.

Rachel sighed continuing to read her book. "You know I think it's been fifteen minutes," She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh…right I guess it has, so um, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then?" Asked Gar Standing up heading towards the door.

"If I let you in," Stated Rachel not even bothering to look up at him.

Gar let out a nervous laugh and pulled the door open. "Right, yeah okay, so I'll see you tomorrow then…bye," He said more of a question then an actual statement.

Rachel gave him a nod, which he guessed was her way of saying goodbye.

Gar took it and walked out the door shutting it softly behind him. "Well…tomorrow's going to be…interesting," He said to the empty hallway.

**End Chapter two.**

**Okay…****sooo**** short chapter huh? I know but the next one will be much longer…promise! …****Anywayyyy**** I'm not sure how much time I'll have to update because of school starting an everything…but when I can I promise I will. **

**Xoxo****--GothicGoddess14**


	3. Gar the Delivery boy

**Chapter three ****'**Gar the delivery boy'

"You want me to do what again?" Asked Gar staring at Nurse Bee confused.

"Just what I said, I need you to go give them their breakfast," She answered resting her head in her hand. "But I do need to ask that you stay with Kori and make sure she actually does eat, so go get her food last."

Gar nodded still slightly dumbfounded. "Am I sposed to stay with them while they eat? Or don't I have to see any of the other ones today? And how am I supposed to know what they eat?" He asked rattling the questions off.

Nurse Bee laughed a bit. "You can stay if you want to, or you can go back after they're done eating to visit, other then Kori of course I need you to stay with her as long as it takes for her to eat. If anything should go wrong just page us from Kori's room. As for what they eat, just go to the kitchen and tell them who you're taking food to, they know everyone's order's by heart."

"Okay…and the kitchen is…where?' He asked looking around the lobby.

"Go down the left hallway and go in the first door to your right," Answered Nurse Bee. "Oh and Gar, you're doing a great job don't worry so much."

Gar sent her a grateful smile, saying a quick thanks, and walking into the left hallway only to be greeted with the smell of various aromas that wafted through the air. They were no doubt coming from the kitchen. Gar wasn't sure whose food to take up first, Kori was out of the question, Rachel kind of scared him yesterday and he wasn't about to get verbally berated this early in the morning. So, it was between Vic or Dick…

"Can I help you son?" Asked a voice from in front of Gar.

He looked up to see the chef standing there raising one eyebrow at him in confusion. "Oh, um I'm here to pick up food for…well I don't know exactly either Vic Stone or Dick Grayson, whichever one's order's ready I guess," Said Gar smiling nervously.

"Ah, we always have Vic's order ready," Said the chief chucking lightly. "Wait here I'll go get the food," He said heading towards the back of the kitchen.

Gar decided to take this opportunity to look around the kitchen, it was large area filled with a dozen aromas filling the air all at once. There was a cafeteria on the other side of the door and gar didn't understand why Vic, Rachel, and Dick weren't allowed to come down to get their own food. Kori was self explanatory but-.

"Here you are," Said the chief pulling Gar away from his thoughts. He was carrying a huge plate stacked with sausage, bacon, eggs, waffles and ham. Gar tried his best not to let his vegetarianism get to him as he took the plate from the kitchen chief. "I'll have Richard's plate ready when you get back."

"Rich-oh you mean Dick, gotcha thanks!" Chirped Gar heading out the kitchen door and up to Vic's room.

When he got there all he could think of was how scared he was to knock on the door yesterday and how today he so easily banged on it calling for the cybertronic teen.

Vic opened the door a few seconds later smiling down brightly at gar. "Hey man, oh I see they've got you on breakfast duty today, having fun?" He asked.

Gar looked down at the meat-filled plate and held it out to him. "I'll answer once you take this thing, I can't stand looking at it anymore."

Vic laughed and took the plate. "What you don't like meat or something?" He asked sarcastically.

"Dude…I'm a vegetarian," Said Gar giving Vic his serious look, which sent the mechanical teen into a fit of hysterics.

"Oh…wait you're serious?" Asked Vic noticing that Gar's expression still hadn't changed. "Whoa…sorry about that man I-."

"No hard feelings…just don't expect me to stick around long enough to watch you eat that," Said Gar shuddering just looking at all of the meat piled up on his plate. "Sides, I'm supposed to go give the other three their food. I'll be back later."

Vic nodded. "Alright I'll see you later veg-head!" He said happily before shutting the door on Gar.

"New nickname…great," Mumbled Gar sarcastically.

He headed back down to the kitchen hoping Dick wasn't as much of a meat obsessed freak as Vic was. It didn't take Gar to long to figure out he wasn't, which he was thankful for . Though he wasn't thrilled that he had to carry up eggs and ham but it was much better then Vic's order.

"Now…who are you going to after Richard?" Asked the chief watching as Gar's face paled just looking at the eggs and ham on the plate.

"Oh, um, Rachel Roth…she doesn't happen to be a huge meat fan either does she because I'm not so sure how much I can take of all this," Gar asked hoping the chief would answer with the answer he wanted.

He laughed. "Oh no trust me you don't have to worry about that at all," Said the chief.

Gar seemed confused at first but shrugged it off. "Okay, well thanks then. I'll be back then," He said before running up four fights of stairs. And after those four flights cursing whoever made the building and decided not to put an elevator in it. By the time he got to Dick's room he was practically out of breath so of course Gar decided to take a break leaning against the door of his room to catch his breath before knocking. He didn't think Dick would open his door anyway thinking of how it took him three knocks just to get him to open the door in the first place.

Too bad Gar was wrong ninety-nine percent of the time. The door slid open precisely thirty seconds after Gar was leaning on it sending the poor boy to fall backwards into the room. Dick quickly stuck his hand out grabbing the plate of food before it crashed on the floor.

"You okay?" Asked Dick holding the plate in his left hand and offering Gar his right hand.

Gar groaned and took his hand. "Yeah, I think so, thanks," He said.

"You look really out of it…what happened to you?" Asked Dick heading inside the room.

Gar guessed this was his way of telling him to come inside. "The stairs happened," Mumbled Gar finding a chair and sitting on it.

Dick laughed and set his plate down on a small table in the corner of the room. "I thought you played sports, shouldn't you be in shape?" He asked taking a bite of his eggs and watching Gar cringe.

"I am in shape…usually," Gar answered. "This place just has me running everywhere and I can't be in four places at once."

"Right," Said Dick in a way that clearly stated he didn't believe a word Gar was saying. "Uh, do you not like eggs or something because you keep-."

"Sorry about that," Said Gar cutting him off. "I'm a vegetarian."

Dick looked at him confused. "Eggs aren't meat," He stated.

"They still come from an animal," Said Gar shrugging. "Usually I would pass up watching someone eat a poor creature like that but I'm to tired from those stupid stairs to even bother running to Rachel's room and get into a full out yelling match."

"Ah, I guess you met her yesterday," Said Dick stabbing a piece of ham with his fork. "What'd you think?" He asked popping the piece of pig meat into his mouth.

Gar cringed again and shook his head. "She's…different. She doesn't talk much, likes to read more then anything, and I have no idea what's wrong with her," He stated.

"Yeah, I hear that from a lot of people," Said Dick. "Like I told you she likes to keep to herself."

"Do you think you could tell me what's wrong with her?" Asked Gar. "Like why she was sent here?"

Dick shook his head. "Sorry, she scares the hell out of me too…I don't think I want to wake up one night with her looming over me ready to attack or something," He said taking another bite of his eggs.

"But it doesn't make any sense…why has she been here for two years? Shouldn't she be better by now?" Gar asked becoming frustrated.

Dick shook his head, setting his fork down and turning to Gar. "We all have relapses here Gar, not all the time but sometimes they happen to the best of us," Said Dick sighing. "Rachel's had-_has_ many relapses, but no one understands why exactly. She won't talk to anyone about it."

"But you-."

"She doesn't even tell me about it," Said Dick cutting him off.

"I guess asking her about it would be out of the question probably," Suggested Gar letting out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Said Dick. "She'll get mad and most-likely throw you out the nearest window."

Gar shrugged. "It's only two stories…the most I can get is a broken bone or two," He said laughing and putting his hands behind his head smiling brightly.

Dick sighed. "Seriously though, if you do ask her about anything don't bring my name up at all okay?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," Said Gar quirking an eyebrow at him.

Dick nodded at him picking up his fork again and scooping up the rest of his egg.

Gar let Dick eat the rest of his food in peace until speaking again. "So…question," Said Gar. "Why do you wear sunglasses indoors?"

Dick smirked. "It's who I am, no one's ever seen me without them. I'm not about to start now," He said.

"Not even Kori?" Asked Gar.

"Kori?" Asked Dick confused. "No, not even Kori. Why'd you bring her up?"

Gar rolled his eyes. "It's obvious there's something between you two, I mean when you guys talk about each other you get this really weird look in your eyes…well she does. You just smile a lot," Gar said laughing. "But I'm sure if you wouldn't have those glasses on you'd get the same look."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Said Dick.

Gar laughed harder. "Dude, you're totally blushing!" He exclaimed.

Dick groaned. "Gar…get out," He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Fine, fine, oh and don't worry your secret's safe with me!" Gar said before heading out the door still laughing.

He was still laughing as he made his way back down to the kitchen to pick up Rachel's breakfast. But when he got there all that was waiting for him was a cup of…something. Gar didn't know if it was coffee or tea…or something else.

"Uh…dude?" Asked Gar watching the chief mix up some pancake batter. "Where's Rachel's-."

"Right in front of you," He answered.

Gar looked down at the drink confused. "What is it?" He asked.

"Herbal tea, it's the only thing she'll drink in the mornings," Answered the chief setting the bowl down and pulling out three frying pans.

Gar shrugged and took the warm liquid and headed out of the kitchen and once again up the stairs to the second floor, still trying to think what could possibly be wrong with Rachel. _The only thing I've noticed about her that's abnormal is that she's quiet, wears tons of black stuff, won't show her face, and actually likes to read. _He mused to himself. _But nothing seems that bad about her. And what did Dick mean about her relapsing…it just doesn't make any sense. _

Gar sighed and looked up at Rachel's door, knocking on it softly. "Helloooo," He called in a sing-song voice knocking again.

There was a rustling sound inside. "I'm not answering the door Garfield, go away."

Gar groaned. "Do you want me to barge inside again…cause I totally will," Gar challenged.

"No!" Rachel snapped. "I-I mean no, just give me a minute," She said calming herself down a bit.

Gar raised an eyebrow at the door. "Okay…are you alright in there?" He asked putting his ear up to the door.

"Fine," She said monotonously.

"Oh…well I brought your tea and I just thought that-."

There was a loud clanging sound from inside and then the slamming of a drawer before the door swished open revealing the dark girl standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

Gar looked at her confused. "Um, here?" He said holding out the tea which she gladly took from him.

"Thanks," She said taking a sip of it before beginning to shut the door on him.

But before that could happen Gar quickly stuck his foot in the doorway. "No can do Rae, I'm supposed to be here for thirty minutes…unless you want me to come back in the afternoon."

"Don't call me Rae, my name is Rachel," She snapped moving away from the door and allowing for Gar to enter.

"Okay, sorry _Rachel_," Said Gar sighing following her inside and shutting the door behind him. "So, what were you doing in here…you sounded all panicky," He stated looking around the room.

"The usual," Said Rachel taking a seat on her bed, still holding the hot beverage in her hands.

"Well that explains a lot," Said Gar rolling his eyes. "Seriously though, are you okay because it really didn't sound like it."

"I said I'm fine," Said Rachel taking another sip of her tea.

"Fine," Said Gar. "Um…where'd you put that chair you had in here yesterday?" He asked looking around.

"One of the idiots down the hallway was just here a few minutes ago asking if I had anything they could use to stand on, I don't even want to know what they really needed it for. They're probably attempting to hang themselves though they're to stupid to realize you can't hang yourself in this place…and no I haven't tried," Said Rachel calmly. "Just sit on the floor if you want to stay here so badly."

Gar blinked stupidly at her for a few moments before shrugging and plopping himself down in front of her dresser.

"By the way you-."

"OW!" Yelled Gar cutting Rachel off. "What is-dude! There's some type of glass on the floor," He said standing up and rubbing his backside.

Rachel bit the bottom of her lip trying to keep herself calm. "Sorry, I-I guess there was-."

"It's from your mirror," Said Gar looking at the broken handheld mirror lying on her dresser and then back to Rachel confused. "What happened?"

"It broke," She answered . "I was by the bookshelf before you came and when you called I tripped and accidentally broke it."

"Oh," Said Gar. "Sorry then for-uh, do you want me to clean it up then because-I mean it was my fault kinda and-."

"No it's fine," Answered Rachel. "I'll clean it up later."

"You sure?" Asked Gar.

"Yes," Answered Rachel glaring from underneath her hood at him.

"Okay, okay," Said Gar holding his hands up in defense. "So…why do you always wear that hood?" He asked curiously. "I mean has anyone ever seen your face?"

"That's the whole point," Said Rachel sending him a glare. "What is this fifty questions?"

"No, I was just wondering," Said Gar. "I mean this is the second day I've been here and I have no idea what you look like without-."

"And by the end of the week you still won't," Said Rachel .

Gar sent her a glare trying his best to not lash out. "Okay, fine. You know I'm just trying to strike up a conversation here, you don't talk so obviously I have to think of something to say."

"If you don't want to be here then just leave, it's not like I'll tell anyone you left early," Said Rachel taking another sip of her tea.

Gar balled his fists trying to keep himself calm with her. "It's not like I don't want to be here, it's more like you don't want me here," He snapped. "No wonder you've been here for two years, you're so horrible to everyone who tries to be nice to you! I don't even know why I came here in the first place all you do is yell and complain and-and I'm out of here," Hissed Gar storming towards the door. "Have fun being all depressed and whatever I'll see you tomorrow," He said before walking out the door slamming it on his way out.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I can't stand her!" Gar complained pacing in front of Kori who was sitting on a large velvet pink couch by a round coffee table, a plate of untouched pancakes sitting beside her. "What is her problem? I go in try to be nice and what do I get…she freakin tells me that _I _don't want to be there! As if I was anything like her!"

Kori propped her head in her hand, her eyes darting back and forth as she watched him pace. "I do not think Rachel tries to be so…unkind. It is merely her nature," Said Kori offering him a smile.

"Well, she could at least try to be nice to someone who is trying to help her get better. You'd think she'd want out of this place considering she's been here for two years," Said Gar stopping to sit down on a chair that matched perfectly with the couch.

"Rachel is different," Began Kori. "She doesn't like to talk to people; I believe they upset her often."

"Then how is she supposed to get better if she can't talk to anyone about her problems? What is her problem anyway? Does anyone know anything about her?" Gar exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air.

Kori shrugged. "I do not think she talks to anyone about it."

"I know she doesn't, but it would at least help me if I knew what was wrong with her," Said Gar sighing.

"People have made…the rumors of what they believe is wrong with Rachel," Said Kori pushing the untouched pancakes away from her.

Gar raised an eyebrow at her. "What do they say?" He asked.

"I do not think I can-."

"You can tell me while you eat that," Said Gar pointing to the pancakes and smiling slyly at her.

Kori's face paled as she looked down at the stack of pancakes on the coffee table. "Oh, but I am not very hungry at the moment perhaps if I wait an hour or-."

"Kori, I may look stupid but I'm not," Said Gar smirking at her. "…Okay so I'm not_ that_ stupid. Come on just eat one pancake or something it won't kill you to eat a little bit," He suggested pushing the plate back towards her.

Kori looked nervously down at the food on her plate and then back up Gar who gave her a nod. "But…I usually do not eat breakfast I-."

"Well, today you do," Said Gar.

Kori sighed and picked up her fork poking at a piece of the pancake before stabbing it with her fork. But just before she could actually eat the pancake there was a loud knock from the door.

Gar sighed obviously defeated as she leapt off the couch and practically flew to the door. _It may be harder to get her to eat then I thought it would be._Gar decided to himself, turning around to see who was at her door.

"Friend Vic!" Gar heard Kori exclaim happily. "What brings you to my room at this time in the morning?"

Gar quirked a brow and stood up trying to peak out the door.

"Ah, I'm kicked out of my room for now, someone's having a relapse down on my floor and apparently it's pretty bad," Vic stated looking inside her room and giving Gar a wave. "I see you have a visitor, mind if I stop in for a few minutes while they evacuate the psycho downstairs?" Asked Vic.

Kori quickly pulled the door open and ushered Vic inside. "Please, you may stay until the psycho has been evacuated!" She exclaimed happily.

"Dude, who's the psycho?" Asked Gar looking at Vic with a look for total confusion.

He shrugged. "No idea, they found them in their room a few minutes ago apparently having a mental breakdown…or something like that. No one tells us anything in this place," Said Vic. "So, what have you guys been up to?" He asked.

"Well, friend Gar was complaining about Rachel and how she seems to dislike him for no reason. They seemed to have an…argument correct?" Asked Kori looking over at Gar smiling brightly.

Gar nodded. "She says she doesn't belong here but she won't talk to anyone about her problems, then I try to be nice and she just…she pisses me off," Said Gar plopping back down onto the chair. "Anyway, Kori's supposed to be eating her breakfast but she seems to be avoiding that subject."

Kori looked over at Gar with a small glare, which surprised him because he didn't even think Kori was capable of glaring at someone.

Vic nodded as if he understood. "Kori, Kori, Kori," He said shaking his head. "What did I tell you before…about Dick? He's not into that whole boney look, if you want to win him over you've gotta gain a little meat on those bones."

Kori looked at her down at her feet letting out a long sigh. "But…what if he does not like me after-."

"If I can guarantee you he will…will you just eat a little bit?" Asked Vic.

Kori sighed. "Two bites," She answered.

Vic folded his arms across his chest. "Nine."

"Five?" Asked Kori innocently.

"Make it six and I'll let you win," Said Vic smirking down at her looking satisfied.

Kori looked nervously towards him and then to the food still sitting on the coffee table. "Okay," She mumbled retreating back to the couch and picking up her fork.

Gar looked at his cybertronic friend astonished. "How'd you _do_ that?" He asked. "And why didn't I think of it?"

Vic laughed. "I've known Kori sense she's got here and I know her one weakness is Dick. Use him as an excuse and she'll do almost anything."

Gar laughed. "See this is why you're my best friend here! After all great minds think alike…or something like that."

"I'll take that as a compliment little buddy, but you didn't think of the idea…I did," Said Vic.

Gar rolled his eyes. "Well, I would have thought of it."

"Keep telling yourself that man," Said Vic.

**End Chapter Threeeeee. **

**Alright…sooo I hope all of my lovely reviewers enjoyed this chapter. I've been working hard to update it for you guys so please give nice reviews and I'll give you more. **

**X****oxo-****-****GothicGoddess14**


	4. Rachel's Relapse

**Chapter Four ****'**Rachel's Relapse'

Gar trotted into the center for this third day of charity work seeming oddly happy. He was actually thinking that he was getting a hang on all of the stuff. He'd even thought of ways to keep Rachel from verbally harassing him or throwing him out the nearest window.

"Sooo what am I doing today?" He asked keeping a cheery smile on his face and walking up to the front desk to Nurse Bee.

She turned to him not seeming nearly as cheerful as she was the day before. "Oh, hi Gar, you don't have to do much today, just visit. They've already all had their lunches, so you don't need to worry about that," She answered rubbing her temples with her thumb and index finger.

Gar looked at her confused. "Is…something wrong?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's Rachel," Answered Nurse Bee. "I need you to go see her first. She had another relapse yesterday morning. She won't talk to anyone no matter what they do," She said sighing. "Maybe you can get something out of her?" She suggested.

Gar nodded taking everything she said in…and then it hit him. "Wait, what time did this happen?" He asked.

"Yesterday morning around ten I think," Said Nurse Bee. "She's in the medical wing right now; she's been there for a day now…we're not sure what to do."

Gar couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Rachel was the one having a relapse yesterday…right after I…oh God, oh God…_

"Gar?" Asked Nurse Bee putting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay? You kinda blanked out there for a minute."

"Fine," said Gar. "Just tell me which way the medical wing is."

Nurse Bee pointed to the left hallway. "All the way back."

Gar nodded and walked towards the hallway then making sure Nurse Bee was out of sight he quickly took off at warp speed to the very end of the hall and flinging open the double doors only to receive blank stares from the other nurses sanding by the counter in the med lab.

"Um…I'm looking for Rachel's room?" He asked nervously glancing around.

"I'll take him," Said the pink haired nurse that Gar had seen at the front desk with Nurse Bee the first day he had came. "Come on," She said walking by him and grabbing his arm, pulling him down the hallway. "I'm Jinx by the way, you're visiting Rachel?"

Gar nodded. "Is she okay?" He asked softly.

Jinx shrugged. "I don't know. No one does. She won't talk to anyone," She answered stopping at a door.

"Is…this her room?" Asked Gar.

Jinx nodded. "Good luck, and if she throws anything at you or anything goes wrong just press the red button beside the door mmkay?" She asked.

Gar nodded once again and watched Jinx walk away before taking a deep breath and slowly opening the door. "Uh, Rachel?" Gar asked popping his head inside. "How are you doing?" He asked stepping inside and looking around the room. He spotted a dark figure sitting on the bed, book in hand, not even seeming to notice anyone else in the room.

"Rachel?" He asked again looking around for a light to turn on.

"Go. Away," She said in her monotone voice.

Gar sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. Whatever constellation it is…I'm sorry."

Rachel let out a sarcastic laugh. "Do you even know what happened to me? Do you know why I'm here?" She asked.

"No, you still won't tell me and I'm not going bug you about it anymore," Said Gar smiling a bit even though he was sure she couldn't see it.

"Not that you idiot," Snapped Rachel. "Why I'm in_ here_"

"Oh, no," Answered Gar. "Everyone else said they didn't know either, they said you wouldn't talk?"

"I didn't talk to them," Said Rachel flipping a page in her book.

Gar raised an eyebrow at her. "How are you reading in the dark?" He asked. "And why are you talking to me then?"

"Because, you're the one who made me relapse this time," She stated simply.

Gar's mouth dropped open. "Uh, what did I…err what did you-is there a light around here somewhere?" He asked quickly.

"I really don't want you to turn on the-."

Too late. Before Rachel could finish her sentence the light flickered on illuminating the whole room. Gar looked over towards the girl expecting to see her the way he always had, black hoodie and the shadow covering her face, but what he saw was someone totally different. Her black hoodie had been replaced with a hospital gown which obviously didn't have a hood to hide her face under. So the face he saw was a totally different one. Her face was very pale but she still was very pretty none the less Gar had to agree with that. Her hair matched the color of her eyes and rested just a few inches above her shoulders.

"Light," Rachel finished glaring at him.

Gar looked at her dumbfounded. "Whoa, Rachel you look…different," He said nervously.

She kept her glare focused on him.

"I-In a good way of course!" Gar added quickly.

"What do you want?" She asked. "If you want to know how you made me relapse just think of everything you said to me before you left yesterday…I'm sure even you're smart enough to comprehend that."

Gar opened his mouth and shut it. "I'm sorry I didn't think anything bad would happen…Rachel what-what did you do exactly?" He asked.

Rachel snapped her book shut and set it down beside her before looking him straight in the eye. "Do you really want to know that badly?" She asked.

Gar bit his lower lip not quite sure if he wanted to know but before he could stop himself he nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"I don't want your pity," Rachel added.

"Then I won't give you any," Said Gar folding his arms across his chest.

"Good," Said Rachel in her normal monotone before holding out her arms to him that displayed several cuts. They ranged from short to long, some were merely scrapes and some were much deeper.

Gar looked at her not sure what to say, he took a step forward. "R-Rachel I didn't-I didn't know. If I would have known I wouldn't have-."

"You said you weren't going to pity me," Rachel stated putting her arms back down to her side. "So don't bother apologizing. No one else has."

"No one else knows from what I've heard," Said Gar slowing inching forward trying to get closer to the chair next to her bed.

Rachel shrugged. "That might be true, but like I said I don't want their pity," She said.

"Did you ever think that maybe if you told someone about it they'd help you get better?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Said Rachel rolling her eyes.

Gar gaped at her. "Are you insane?" He asked flinging his arms up into the air. "You could have died if you cut yourself deep enough!"

"But I didn't," Stated Rachel. "Like I've told you before, I'm not trying to kill myself. It's not as if I don't know how deep I'm cutting, I do. And I never let it go deep enough to actually cut a vein."

Gar rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, and what happens if you accidentally do someday, then what?" He asked.

"Then I'll have a problem won't I?" Asked Rachel picking up her book again.

Gar looked at her still in complete awe. "I don't believe this!" He yelled. "You almost die when having a relapse and you still are convinced you don't have a problem?"

"Who said I almost died?" Asked Rachel. "I passed out from blood loss, I didn't _almost die_."

"And that makes it okay?" Asked Gar laughing at the irony of all this.

Rachel sent him a death glare. "You really have no idea how my mind works so don't laugh _Garfield_," She snapped turning her back to him.

Gar sighed. "Look _Rae _you're right. I don't know how your mind works but I'm willing to help you get better if you let me," He offered giving her small smile.

"Don't call me Rae," She mumbled.

"Then don't call me Garfield," Said Gar smiling.

She sighed and looked at him from over her shoulder. "Why do you want to help me?" She asked her voice lowering to a softer tone.

Gar took a seat in the chair next to her bed. "Everyone else I've visited here I've become really good friends with…why can't I be your friend too?" He asked.

Rachel let out another one of her sarcastic laughs. "No one wants to be my friend Garfie-Gar, what makes you so different?" She asked.

"What can I say, I'm a nice guy," Said Gar shrugging and letting out a small laugh. "Sides Kori tried to be your friend."

"Kori wouldn't understand what I've gone through," Said Rachel. "She was a spoiled little rich girl from what I can make out of her old life. Not like you could understand either," She said turning to face him.

"Well, why not let me try to understand," Suggested Gar. "And if I still can't after two weeks you've got nothing to lose and I won't be here to bug you about it anymore," He said putting his hands behind his head.

Rachel rolled her eyes and began to turn away from him again pausing briefly and biting her lower lip thinking over her options. "You…you really want to help me?" She asked softly turning back to him trying to read his expression to tell if he was being serious or not.

Gar gave her a smile. "Yes, but you're actually gonna have to let me get to know you in order for me to help you…you do know that right?" He asked.

Rachel sighed and kept her focus on the book in her lap. "Yes, but I need you to promise me one thing," She answered sighing. "Don't turn out like the others."

"The others?" Asked Gar curiously. "What'd the others do? Better yet who are they?"

Rachel picked up her book from off her lap and set it down beside her, pulling her legs that were tucked under the covers of the bed to her chest. "When I was five my mother left, which left me alone with my abusive father. The one person that seemed to actually understand me was a liar and a backstabber named Malchior. He told me he was going to help me get away from my father. He told me he'd save me from my father and myself…and look where that got me," Said Rachel gesturing to the room. "I don't want you to promise me something you're not going to be able to go through with."

Gar shook his head and cautiously reached out putting his hand overtop of her hand causing her to gasp and look up at him quite startled. "Rachel…you need to give me more credit. You don't know me and I don't know you…yet. But I promise I'm not going to give up on you," He said.

Rachel quickly jerked her hand away from him. "You're stubborn," She stated a small ghost small playing across her face. "And I have no idea why I'm agreeing to this but you've got two weeks Garfield Logan."

Gar smiled. "See I knew you wanted to get better," He said.

"There's nothing wr-."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Said Gar waving his hand back and forth, obviously he didn't believe her. "So, what do you say we get to know each other before we go straight to the other stuff?" He asked.

"Get to know each other?" Asked Rachel. "What is this group therapy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just humor me," Said Gar sighing.

"Well, what do you know about me already?" She asked.

Gar tapped his chin thinking things over. "Hmm, you like tea, and reading. You don't trust people…but I've realized that they have an effect on your emotions."

"Observant aren't you?" Asked Rachel.

Gar nodded. "Your tern now!" He exclaimed happily. "What do you know about me?"

"I don't know anything about you," Stated Rachel placing her elbows on her knees and then placing her head in her hands.

"Come on…you're observant too. What'd you notice about me?" He asked.

Rachel groaned. "Fine, I've noticed you're one of the most stubborn guys I've ever met. You're also probably one of those video game obsessed nerds, I'm willing to bet a good amount of money that the only books you enjoy reading are comic books and you probably have a 2.6 grade point average."

Gar stared at her open mouthed. "Question…can you read minds?" Asked Gar.

Rachel shook her head. "No, you're just easy to figure out."

"Oh am I? Alright miss smarty pants what's my favorite color?"He asked.

"Green, what's mine?" Asked Rachel allowing a small smile to play across her lips.

"Uh, black," Answered Gar not quite sure.

"Wrong," Said Rachel beginning to enjoy herself. "It's blue."

Gar looked at her questionably. "Blue? Then why do you wear so much black all the time?"

Rachel sighed. "I've always worn dark colors to hide the cuts easier; I never wanted anyone to figure it out. I felt like if they did they'd pity me and only be my friend because I was…I don't know kind of threatening them," She answered. "Anyway, forget about that and ask me another question about yourself."

"Okay…um what's my favorite food?" Asked Gar.

Rachel sent him a questioning look trying to figure out the answer to his question. "You're a vegetarian…but I don't know your favorite food," She said.

Gar blinked at her confused. "How did you do that? Are you sure you can't read minds? You're not psychic or an emp-empet-."

"Empath?" Asked Rachel raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah that!" Exclaimed Gar happily.

"No, I'm not an empath…you're just considerably skinny compared to most boys," Rachel stated. "I figured it was because you didn't eat meat."

"Oh," Said Gar. "That makes sense…and let me guess your favorite food isn't a food it's tea?" He asked.

"You're getting smarter," Rachel noted.

"Correct," Said Gar smiling at her. He couldn't believe it, he was actually having a decent conversation with Rachel and he wasn't being tempted to scream at her and she wasn't being tempted to throw him out the nearest window…at least he didn't think she was.

"I do have a favor to ask you," Said Rachel sighing and glancing towards the small rectangular table that was sitting directly next to the bed. "When you leave today…could you not mention to anyone I talked to you about…anything? I don't want them getting anything out of you or asking me about it. They know I won't talk but they can always harass you about it."

Gar rolled his eyes. "Like anyone would be able to make me talk," He said smirking. Rachel sent him one of her famous glares and he let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, okay I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Said Rachel sending him a small smile. "So, why'd you sign up to help here for community service anyway? I'm sure there are a million other places you could go that would be less difficult to help at."

"Actually, I kinda like it here," Answered Gar. "I mean I didn't think I would but it's not as hard as it seems to help the people here. I bring you food, I give you company, I do what they tell me, and bribe Kori to get better and it all works out!"

Rachel seemed amused by his theory. "You bribe Kori to get better? How sweet of you."

"Vic taught me, we use Dick Grayson…it works," Said Gar laughing.

"You bribe the girl to eat by using a boy, how original," Said Rachel rolling her eyes. "I can't believe she would fall for something-."

"Oh?" Asked Gar cutting her off. "So you're saying I can't bribe you to get better with anything?"

"No," Answered Rachel in her deadpan monotone.

"Not even a lifetime supply of tea…or books?" Bribed Gar wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Very tempting…but no," Said Rachel. "If you want me to get _'better'_ you're actually going to have to find some other way to help then bribery," She answered in a slightly playful tone. This being Rachel it wasn't very different then her normal voice just a bit higher.

"Alright, alright, well can I at least try to bribe you with some tea or something because I want to go get something to drink…do you mind if I go to the kitchen and get something? I promise I'll bring you back some tea," Gar said smirking at her and beginning to stand up from his seat.

Rachel looked at him slightly confused. "Are you sure? You don't have to bring me anything if you don't want to."

"No trouble at all Rae, I'll be back soon okay?" He asked not even bothering to wait for an answer before running out of the room.

Rachel stared at the door confused before taking in his last sentence fully. "It's Rachel you moron," She whispered but she didn't seem to mind that much, because for the first time in her sixteen years Rachel couldn't remember being happier then she was now.

**End Chapter Four...**

**Alright...soo whatcha think of it. Lemmie know by reviewing kay? I added some BBRae fluff in there for you...well as much fluff as there can be for right now. Soo i hope you all appreciate that.  
hehe annd thank you all of you lovely reviewers that have left me all the reviews.**

**Xoxo-Gothicgoddess14**


	5. Friend meet friend

**Chapter Five ****'**Friend meet friend'

"Hey chief-man!" Chirped Gar bursting into the kitchen and leaning against the side of the counter. "Can you get me Rachel's tea stuff? And is there any soda around here?" He asked glancing around the kitchen.

The chief looked up at him from the food he was perfecting…or at least trying to. "Yes, I'll get Miss Rachel's tea; you can help yourself to the soda in the back. Just let me finish my crème brulee and I'll fix up her herbal tea," He answered softly. "Just make sure to be quiet because one little sound will-."

"Gotcha!" Said Gar giving him a thumbs up and heading into the back room. It wasn't very hard to find the refrigerator, it was the biggest appliance in the room, probably one of the biggest refrigerators Gar had ever seen. The teen stared up at it in awe. "Dude, I could fit a years supply of tofu in this thing," He whispered to himself.

"Man, no way, why would you possibly want to fit a years supply of tofu in something that was obviously made for a supply of meat. You're crazy buddy," Teased the unmistakable voice of Vic from behind him.

Gar quickly spun around to see his mechanical friend standing on the other side of the room with his arms folded across his chest. "Vic! What're you doing down here?" He asked sending his friend a smile.

"Came down for a sandwich," Vic Stated. "Mega monkeys 5 for four hours straight makes you work up an appetite, ya know? What about you?" He asked.

Gar pointed to the refrigerator. "Just getting something to drink, and bringing some tea back to Rachel. I figured it'd cheer her up a bit," Answered Gar laughing almost nervously.

Vic raised an eyebrow at him as he walked past him pulling open the refrigerator's door. "Rachel…Roth?" He asked. "She's been depressed and moody sense she first came here two years ago, or so I've heard. You're trying to cheer her up?" He asked pulling out two cans of soda and throwing one at Gar, which he caught due to reflexes.

Gar shrugged. "She's not so bad really," Said Gar. "I think deep down inside she's actually someone I could-."

"Oh. My. God. Oh my God!" Yelled Vic excitedly. "You like Rachel, as in you _like_, like Rachel!"

Gar could hear a loud scream come from the kitchen; he assumed that Vic's scream had killed the crème brulee. "Uh Vic…lay off whatever you're on because Rae's just a friend. Seriously, she's actually nice when you get to know her."

"You have a pet name for her?" Asked Vic taking a swig of his soda and smiling at him knowingly.

"Dude! No way!" Yelled Gar. "She hates when I call her Rae it's just…I mean it's a way to annoy her…I-I mean-."

Vic laughed at him and shook his head. "Sure, whatever you say. So I guess you're talking to her about her whole relapse thing?" He asked.

Gar looked up at his mechanical friend in slight awe. "How'd-when did-how do you know about that?" He asked quickly.

"The whole place knows about it," Answered Vic shrugging. "Well, maybe not the whole place but most of us on the second floor."

"Oh," Said Gar quietly. "Well, she doesn't really like talking to people but I think deep down she does want to get better."

"Did you find out what's wrong with her anyway?" Asked Vic curiously.

Gar opened his mouth to speak but he wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't exactly tell Vic what was wrong with Rachel. That would be betraying her trust and Gar didn't want to do that after he finally got her to open up to him. "She…she won't tell anyone, but I'm working on it," He said laughing a bit before walking past Vic and back into the kitchen where Rachel's tea was waiting on the counter.

"Well, if you're getting to be such good friends I'm sure you'll find out soon." Vic watched as Gar picked up the tea in once hand being very cautious not to spill it.

Gar sent him a large smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure I will." He paused for a minute before looking at Vic and smiling slyly. "Ya know, maybe I could prove to you that she's not so bad," He suggested. "You could come back with me maybe, she might not mind too much."

Vic looked at the boy as if he'd just grown an extra eyeball. "Are you kidding? She'll probably throw me out the window or something."

"So, she's on the first floor right now anyway," Said Gar shrugging. "Come on, you of all people know what it's like to not have a friend."

"You're trying to guilt me into this aren't you?" Asked Vic narrowing his eyebrows at him.

"Uh, yes," Answered Gar nervously.

Vic groaned and chugged the rest of his soda before tossing it into the recycling bin and turning to Gar. "Fine, I'll meet Rachel and try to not get thrown out a window by her."

"Great!" Exclaimed Gar. "Then just follow me and don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine."

--------------------------------------------------------

"No. Way. In. Hell," Snapped Rachel glaring up at Gar menacingly.

"Come on Rachel, it's just Vic!" Complained Gar. "He's a friend of mine and he's willing to be nice to you, don't make me keep him out in the hallway the whole time."

Rachel's glare deepened. "I don't want people to feel sorry for me. How many times do I need to tell you this before you get it through your thick head?" She hissed.

"He doesn't feel sorry for you, he doesn't even know what's wrong with you, he's just trying to be nice," Said Gar folding his arms across his chest defensively.

"He'll see my arms, he'll know," Answered Rachel.

Gar stroked his chin thoughtfully before a grin spread across his face and before Rachel could speak he quickly whipped his sweatshirt off and threw it at her. "Put that on."

Rachel plucked it up with her thumb and index finger as if the piece of clothing was a disease. "It smells like old tofu," She stated in a deadpanned monotone.

"Please just put it on, it's either that or Vic finds out about-."

"Fine," Rachel said letting out a small groan before pulling the sweatshirt over her head, pulling the hood up and resuming her normal appearance.

Gar gave her a thumbs up. "All right so can I go get Vic now?" He asked.

"If you must," She said picking up the tea that Gar had set beside her bed and taking a small sip of it.

Gar grinned and quickly pulled open the door only to find Vic standing by the desk talking to Nurse Bee about something. He raised an eyebrow at this and cleared his throat loudly causing Vic to spin around and let out a slightly nervous laugh. "Uh, you can come in, she said it's fine."

Vic seemed surprised by this. "Really? She's not going to hurt me or anything right?" He asked.

Gar shook his head and retreated back into the room watching Rachel glare daggers at him. "What'd I do?" Asked Gar.

"I wish you wouldn't try to force your friends on me," She said slight annoyance in her voice.

"I'm not _forcing_ them on you," Said Gar rolling his eyes and turning his head to see Vic slip in the room shutting the door behind him.

"Whatever," Said Rachel in a deadpan monotone voice. "You're Victor I take it?"

Vic looked at the dark girl sitting on the hospital bed and did his best to be cheerful. "That'd be me, and you're Rachel," He stated. "Gar's told me all about you."

Gar quickly jabbed Vic in the side letting out a slight yelp at the contact with the medal. "Not everything, nothing much really, just ya know…the basic stuff," Gar stuttered hoping Rachel wouldn't lash out at him thinking he'd told her secret.

"Ah, yeah what he said," Said Vic a small smirk playing on his face.

Rachel looked from Gar to Vic slightly confused. "Okay…So Gar brought you here why exactly?" She asked.

"I dunno you needed more friends I-oh, no wait that came out wrong!" Exclaimed Vic holding his hands out in defense. "What I mean is that you seem like you could use a friend…no that came out wrong too. I mean…we all need friends here right? It would be hell going through everything alone right?" He asked nervously.

"Smooth," Said Gar under his breath.

"Hmm, sure," Said Rachel sighing.

An awkward silence passed through the room as the three just stood/sat there looking around the room.

"Okay…so this was nice," Said Vic breaking the silence after a minute or two. "But I guess I should be getting back to my room…you know the nurses don't like us roaming around randomly and all." He chuckled lightly moving towards the door. "I'll uh see ya around Rachel, later Gar." And with that Vic was gone.

"Dude!" Whined Gar. "What was that about? I thought you said you'd at least try to be nice to him."

"I was nice to him; you didn't see me kick him out did you? No, and you didn't see me harm him in any way did you? No," Answered Rachel in a dull voice.

Gar sighed seeming slightly annoyed, "Fine, but I don't see how you're going to let me help you if you can't even talk to my friends."

Rachel's glare she was holding on the boy softened and she sighed pulling the hood of the sweatshirt down. "If you haven't noticed Garfield, I have some trust issues," She stated slightly sarcastically.

"Yeah I know…but I don't know this may sound weird and you'll probably deny it but right now you seem kind of different. Almost…I dunno a little vulnerable," Gar said timidly.

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means," Said Rachel, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Come on Rae give me some credit," Said Gar trying to hide his shock that he had just seen Rachel kind of smile.

Rachel quickly pushed the smile off her face. "Rachel, my name is Rachel."

"Yeah, yeah, got it _Rache__l, _sorry," He replied scooting closer to the bed. "But seriously, why do you hide yourself?" Asked Gar.

"Under my hood? I don't know I-."

"No," Answered Gar quickly taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. "I mean why do you hide your emotions so much. Everyone here thinks you're so cold and heartless."

Rachel looked taken back for a moment but quickly covered up her expression with a sigh and a shake of the head. "I've always been that way, it's nothing I can stop now." Gar saw a flicker of sadness in the girl's eyes as she said this and he slowly reached out to her hand again.

"You're not a very good liar, because I can tell that you want to show emotion. Heck, I've seen you show emotion before! You've gotten mad at me, you've seemed kinda sad before, and-."

"Stop," Said Rachel. "You're right, kind of. But I haven't acted on those emotions in such a long time and no one even knows about that. It doesn't matter anyway," She mumbled jerking her hands away from him. "Two weeks later everything will be back to the way it was."

"No!" Snapped Gar, causing Rachel to flinch a bit. "You're not going to be able to get out of this place if you don't believe you can get better."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Isn't your time up soon?" She asked sounding very annoyed.

Gar groaned and looked up towards the clock that indeed stated he had been there for at least forty minutes. "Yeah…I guess so. But just promise me you'll try to get used to the idea of stopping your habit?" He asked meekly. "Please?"

Rachel nodded. "Fine, I'll try, if that helps you."

"Good!" Said Gar smiling brightly at her and bouncing up from the chair and towards the door.

"Wait!" Rachel called after him.

Gar turned to look at her smirking. "_Yes_?" He asked.

Rachel pointed down to his sweatshirt that she was wearing. "I think you might want this back," She stated.

Gar laughed. "Keep it for now; I'm sure you'll want to use the hood when the nurses come in right?" He asked.

Rachel did her best not to smile at this comment. "Yeah, I-um thank you."

"No, problem Rachel!" Said Gar happily. "I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that he scurried out the door and down the hallway heading to Kori's room.

Gar couldn't comprehend the feelings that were welling up inside of him as he left Rachel in the hospital wing, all he knew was that he had a bad feeling he wasn't going to be able to push them aside.

**End chapter five!**

**Lookie who finally updated her story!!!!  
****I know I knowww…and before you all attack me for having to wait so long I'm just going to blame it on school work. ((mainly Spanish and geometry)) BUUUTTTT!! I have a four day weekend this week and you'll be happy to know that I'm planning on working on the next chappie then! Sooo review me? Pleasee. makes sad puppy dog face**

**Xoxo--Gothic goddess 14**


	6. Intervention

**Chapter Six ****'**Intervention'

Gar knocked tentatively on Kori's door and took a step back just incase she decided to come bouncing out of her room and tackle him, which Gar expected was highly likely.

"Friend Gar!" Exclaimed Kori happily, as she flung the door open and pulled the boy inside.

"Hey Kori I-uh what's going on?" Asked Gar looking around the room confused.

Gar immediately spotted Vic and Dick sitting on Kori's couch in the corner of her room. Dick was sitting slumped with his legs propped up on the coffee table and his arms folded across his chest looking at Gar with a sly smirk. Vic on the other hand was sitting with his head propped in his hands looking at Gar with slight amusement.

Kori laughed nervously. "Nothing is going on friend; we are merely calling the 'intervention'."

Vic slapped his hand over his face at Kori's answer. "Great," He mumbled to Dick. "Can't you get your girlfriend to keep a secret?"

"She's not my…forget it," Said Dick sighing and turning back to Gar who looked very confused.

"Uh, intervention? For what?" Asked Gar.

Vic sighed and stood up crossing the room to stand next to his friend. "So, little buddy, what's up with you and Rachel?" He asked a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Wha…this is what it's all about? Dudes! I can't believe Vic's got you all thinking I like her!" Complained Gar flinging his arms about wildly.

Kori tapped her two index fingers together and looked at him timidly. "Please, we did not mean to make you angry friend Gar we just thought that-."

"We just thought that we'd let you know…_don't_," Said Dick sternly.

Gar blinked a few times looking at his new friends confused. "Don't…what?" He asked.

"Don't get attached to her, don't try to get her to like you, Gar it's not a smart idea to get emotionally involved with someone like Rachel," Said Dick sighing. "Trust me on this; we've all tried to be her friend."

"Have you?" Asked Gar sarcastically. "Because I don't think you could have _really_ tried that hard."

Dick groaned and slumped back further into the couch. "We've lost him."

"We have?" Asked Kori confused. "But…I can still see him."

"No, Kori not like…never mind," Said Dick a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Gar I really don't think you should-."

"Veg-head, the girl's not going to get better in two weeks don't stress yourself out on this okay? I don't see what wrong can come out of you being friends with her but man she's in too deep," Said Vic shaking his head and sending a sympathetic look towards Gar.

"You guys all know how stupid this is right?" Asked Gar balling his fists. "Rachel's my_ friend _same as you guys are. I'm trying to help all of you because I want you to get better!" Gar hissed. "Because that's what friends do, they help each other."

Kori bit her lower lip and clutched onto Dick's arm; Gar hadn't even noticed that she'd scooted away from him and over to the dark haired boy. "Friend Gar, we…we did not mean to upset you. We were just concerned for both you and Rachel."

"Rachel? What bad could come out of me helping her?" Asked Gar, lowering his voice to a softer tone.

Vic sighed. "Sit down little buddy, it's a long story," He said gesturing to one of Kori's fluffy pink chairs.

Gar did as he said and looked at the three teens expectantly. "Okay…so what happened?"

"Rachel's talked to me a few times," Began Dick. "She never really let me inside her mind though, if you know what I mean. She never told me what was exactly wrong with her that made do the things she does. But I do know that there was this guy. His name was M-."

"Malchior?" Asked Gar scooting to the edge of his seat. "Rachel's mentioned him to me before. What-what'd he do?"

Dick smirked slightly. "She told you about him already? That might be a good sign then," He mused to what seemed like no one but himself. "Anyway, she trusted him…_a lot _He used to promise her that he was going to help her get better and get her out of here. That promise only lasted a few weeks," Said Dick sighing. He paused for a minute to look at Gar who seemed to be very interested in what he was going to say next.

"So, he just stopped coming?" Asked Gar.

"No, worse," Answered Dick. "He came one last time and told her he was giving up, that nothing could ever fix her, and that he was sick of wasting his time around here. She told me he left her a goodbye present, never said what it was though. All I know is that she began having a lot more relapses after that." Dick looked up at his friend whose mouth was hanging wide open, from shock he guessed.

"A-and you think I'd-I'd do the same to her?" Asked Gar stuttering and trying to keep his words together.

"No, man, we never said that," Vic cut in quickly. "We just don't want to see that happen again seeing how you're only going to be here for two weeks, she hasn't really been the same since."

Gar was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Are you sure you don't know what he gave her?" He asked softly.

"She only mentioned that he never really thought she'd get better after all considering what he left for her."

Dick's words rung in Gar's head over and over again until it clicked. Rachel couldn't get better, of course she couldn't, and there was always a way for her to come back to her disease. He stood up quickly, feeling a little dizzy and rushing to the door. "I-I've gotta go guys, I just remembered something I have to do! I'll see you tomorrow!" Gar yelled already headed down the hallway.

"He really does care about her doesn't he?" Asked Dick.

Vic smiled a little. "I think he does, even though he doesn't seem to know it."

"Hmm, well maybe it'll all work out," Dick suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Said Vic glancing towards the door. "You guys…you don't think we're gonna end up like that do you?" He asked. "I mean having to stay here for _two years_…I can't even imagine-."

"No," Dick interrupted sternly. "We've got each other to help each other…Rachel…she doesn't exactly have anyone."

"She has Gar," Kori chirped smiling at Dick from her position on the couch beside him.

Dick smiled back at her and nodded meekly. "Yeah, but what happens after Gar's done with his community service? Then what happens to Rachel?" He asked.

Kori perked up as if a light-bulb had just gone off inside her head. "I believe I may have an idea…"

--------------------------------------------------------

Gar crept along the hallway of the two hundred rooms, being extra carful that he didn't run into any nurses or worse, Rachel. He felt like a spy or a stalker or something in between. He also had a bad feeling that Rachel was going to hurt him tomorrow for what he was about to do, but he knew it would help her so he didn't mind risking a broken bone…too much.

"Ha! This was easier then I expected," Said Gar praising himself and turning the knob to Rachel's door, peering inside.

The room was dark; pitch black dark and Gar couldn't seem to find a light anywhere. So he left the door open a crack and wondered inside her room cautious of his surroundings. The boy made his way over to her dresser and scanning the top of it only to see it was clean.

Gar grunted and timidly reached down to the first drawer pulling it half way open. "Hmm…clothes," He mumbled glancing back at the door to make sure there was no one in sight.

Seeing no one Gar quickly dug through the clothes feeling around trying to find any sharp objects among the fabric. When he didn't find anything in the first drawer he quickly went onto the second. And on and on he went until he got to the last drawer.

"This is hopeless," Gar complained to himself. "Maybe, Dick was just dreaming this, I don't see-what the…" Gar paused pulling at the handle to the last drawer but it wouldn't budge. "Oh well this is just great!" He exclaimed plopping himself on the ground to get more comfortable then the squatted position he was in.

"Stupid drawer, I bet Dick was making this whole thing up," He mumbled folding his arms across his chest and making a 'hmphing' sound. "Maybe I should just give up because I don't see any reason there would be a jammed drawer unless she-."

Gar stopped in mid-thought, his eyes going wide. "Oh…shit," He whispered turning back to the drawer and pulling on it again. Nothing. The tried again, harder. Still nothing.

Gar grunted and stood up taking a few steps back from the dresser and then running at it kicking the bottom drawer with full force. Nothing…

"Argh!" Yelled Gar in frustration. He flung himself onto the ground beside the drawer and glared at the piece of wood. "I'm beginning to think this whole thing was pointless."

It was then that Gar noticed something, a small keyhole at the side of the drawer. "Well…that makes since. But where would she…" He began, looking around the room. He couldn't see anything that remotely looked like a key but then again Rachel was too smart to make things that obvious.

In the next five minutes Gar had checked under the bed, inside the bed, inside the nightstand, around the book shelf and still he found nothing. "It would really help me if I could see around here," He said sighing. No sooner did he finish his sentence then he spotted a light switch on the wall beside him.

"Aha!" he exclaimed flipping on the switch. Instantly the room was illuminated and Gar was surprised at how bright Rachel's room could actually be. He was taking the sight in when something attached to the lampshade caught his eye. "Well, isn't she smart," Gar mused aloud.

He made his way over to the lamp and pulled out the key hidden from beneath the lampshade. "Sorry Rachel, but it's for your own good." Gar made his way back over to the dresser and quickly stuck the key inside the keyhole hearing a clicking sound and with that he quickly pulled the drawer open.

"Oh man…"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Are you two sure this is such a good idea?" Asked Vic looking at his two friends nervously.

"Come on Vic, you're the one who said that you felt bad for her," Said Dick peeking around the corner to the stairs and once he knew it was safe he quickly slipped behind the wall motioning for Kori and Vic to follow.

Vic groaned. "Does everyone have to guilt me into everything?" He whined. "Besides she probably won't even let us inside. Remember we're not exactly her friends."

"But, we are attempting to be," Answered Kori smiling brightly up at the mechanical teen.

"I just don't see this going well," Said Vic sighing and watching as Dick neared the entrance to the hospital wing.

Dick glanced over his shoulder making sure that no one was following them. "I don't think it will either honestly, but if it means so much to Gar we mas well try, after all he is trying to help us too right?" Dick asked. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes, I see no one," Answered Kori giggling and quickly slipping through the double doors.

Vic let out another exasperated groan and followed them into the hospital wing. "I'm with you guys for now, but as soon as she tries to hurt one of us I'm out."

Dick glanced back at him and sent him a glare. "Just try to be nice to her, Rachel doesn't like talking much I know that but I'm sure she won't hurt us."

"Positive?" Asked Vic smirking slyly.

"Uh, yeah," Said Dick sounding a bit confused. "Why?"

Kori poked him in the shoulder and pointed to the door they were in front of. "Because I believe this is Rachel's room," She stated.

"Seeing how you know her best…why don't you go in first Richie," Said Vic chuckling.

"It's Richard, I mean Rich…I mean Dick!" He said glaring up at Vic.

Vic stopped laughing and rolled his eyes ((eye?)). "Chill man, I'm just kidding around. Anyway…are we going?" He asked gesturing to the door.

"Should we not knock first?" Asked Kori nervously.

"Be my guest," Said Vic smirking at her auburn haired girl.

Kori gulped and took a step towards the door knocking lightly and then running behind Dick. It only took a few seconds for Rachel's half hidden face to come into view and all three of them could have swore that she looked slightly surprised to see them.

"Can I help you?" Asked Rachel her eyes narrowing at them.

Kori's grip tightened around Dick's arm and Vic let out a nervous laugh. "Um, hey Rachel, we just stopped by to see how you were doing," Said Dick sending her a small smile.

"Just peachy," Said Rachel beginning to close the door.

"Wait!" Said Dick his voice squeaking. "Um, we also wanted to know if you wanted some company?" he asked clearing his throat.

Rachel looked at the three of them, confusion written clearly on her face. "Excuse me? Did Garfield put you up to this?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"No, no Gar didn't have anything to do with this," Vic cut in. "I mean, he did suggest I come the first time but we came on our own. Gar left…I think."

Rachel nodded. "I'm not really in the mood for company," She stated shutting the door on them.

"That went well…yes?" Asked Kori laughing nervously.

Dick sighed. "I told you she doesn't like talking."

"Well, ya'll maybe we just need another approach," Said Vic looking at the door with a strange smile on his face.

"Like…?" Dick questioned rather confused.

"This," Vic stated holding up his right arm and letting out a small chuckle before a flash of blue light appeared and burst the door open. "Sonic cannon…comes in handy every once and awhile," He said looking at his friends astonished faces.

Rachel was glaring at the three of them when they peeked inside. "What is your problem?" She asked in an eerie tone.

"Please," Began Kori stepping out from behind Dick and coming into the dark girl's view. "We just wish to help you, perhaps we can be friends?" He asked meekly.

"You three want to be friends with me?" Asked Rachel harshly. "None of you have any idea what I've gone through, what makes you think that-."

"Uh Rachel, news flash…we've all gone through tough stuff. Why do you think we're here?" Asked Vic.

Rachel continued to glare at him. "You broke down my door."

"You'll be out of here in less then three hours probably, it's not that big of a deal," Said Vic.

"Just leave me alone," Hissed Rachel. "I don't need your pity."

Vic sighed. "This is a pointless cause, but there is one thing I don't seem to understand. Why do you talk to Gar about this stuff and not us?" He asked. "Gar's not nearly as messed up as we are but you still let him in? What's up with that?"

Kori and Dick looked shell-shocked for a minute. Vic had made a point, one that Rachel couldn't even seem to answer.

"He's doing this for community service," Answered Rachel. "He has to talk to me."

"You_ know_ what I mean," Snapped Vic.

"Just get out," Whispered Rachel.

"Rachel, we just want to try and help, after Gar leaves then-." Began Dick.

"I said _get out_," She snapped.

Kori squealed and clutched onto Dick's arm again. "Please, if you would just let us talk to you we could-." Kori stopped speaking instantly as soon as she saw Rachel walk across the room towards a red button beside the door.

"If I push this, the nurses will come in and figure out you're not in your rooms," Stated Rachel. "So, you can either get out now or be forcefully removed."

"Rachel…if you'd just let us-."

"Three…" Began Rachel holding her hand over the button.

"-we could help you and-."

"Two…" She continued.

"Okay, okay you win," Said Dick sighing. "We'll leave. I just wish you'd give us a chance."

Rachel watched them with a glare as they dragged themselves out of the room and down the hallway until they were out of sight. "One…" She whispered sighing, pulling her arm back and wrapping her arms around herself. "Looks like I lose…again."

--------------------------------------------------------

"This…ugh dammit Rachel what were you thinking?" Gar whispered staring into the drawer still shocked at what he was seeing.

There were several razor blades, a piece of tin foil, some glass, and a few broken pieces of the mirror she had shattered yesterday.

Gar rubbed his temple and tried to stay calm, which obviously wasn't working. "How did anyone not know about this?" He asked to no one in particular. "I have to get this stuff out of here…but how."

Gar looked around trying to find anything to carry Rachel's stash out with. His eyes darted to her closet and he quickly ran to it flinging the doors open and spying a lone pillowcase folded neatly on top of the folded bed sheets. "Yes!" Exclaimed Gar jumping up, grabbing the sheets and plucking the pillowcase up.

The boy returned to the drawer and quickly filled the pillowcase up with the sharp objects, completely clearing the drawer out. After that he shut the drawer, locked it, and returned the key back to its hiding place before he quickly darted out of the room and back to the stairs.

"Garfield Logan…you are a genius," He said praising himself.

**End chapter six…! **

**Soooo my lovely reviewers? What do you think so far? ****I hope you're enjoying it ****annnd**** I should have the next chapter up by sometime next week. **

**Xoxo****—Gothic goddess14**


	7. Oh, How I Hate Thee, Realization

Chapter Seven**: 'Oh, how I hate thee, realization'**

"Hey there Gar," chirped nurse Bee the next morning, her happy tone of voice back.

Gar sent her a smile and propped his elbows on the main desk. "So what's on the schedule for today?" He asked.

"No exact schedule, I just need you to visit them and report back to me if anything is out of order," she answered as she scribbled something down on the clipboard she was holding in her hands.

"Sweet thanks," Gar answered before turning to head down the hallway. "Oh, wait," he stopped himself, turning back to the nurse. "Is Rachel still…" he began.

"Rachel's back in her room if that's what you're asking," Nurse Bee answered flashing Gar a small smile. "She seems to be doing a lot better."

"Good," said Gar smiling to himself. He was very proud of his discovery yesterday, although he was sure his parents might find it strange if they found out he had thrown Rachel's razors and such in their home trash can.

He marched himself up the stairs to room two-hundred and seventy. Gar couldn't remember the last time he felt as light on his feet. Yet he wasn't sure why he felt so good, maybe it had to do with helping people, he couldn't deny he had a talent in that. When he reached her room, Gar knocked on Rachel's door lightly as he hummed to himself.

"Yes?" A monotone voice answered from behind the door.

"Rachel," Gar answered in a sing-song voice. "It's me, open up please!"

The metal door opened, just enough for Rachel's eye to be seen through the hole. "I don't want to talk to you today Gar."

Gar's mouth dropped. He had made such good progress yesterday, what did he do wrong? "Why?" He asked quickly, before she had time to close the door. "Come on, I just want to talk to you!" He pleaded.

"No," Rachel practically snapped.

"What did I do Rachel?" Gar yelled to her as the door slammed shut in his face. "Just tell me that and I'll leave you alone, if it's really that bad."

There was a soft chuckle from inside the room. "You came into my room, you went through my drawers, and you took away the only thing that made me sane. And now, I'm probably going to be stuck here for the rest of my miserable life. I'm just going to keep getting worse! And I hope it makes you feel better that all of this is your fault."

Gar jumped back from the door in surprise. She was being so cold, it was like their moment from yesterday had never happened. "Rachel…I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm trying to _help_ you," Gar pleaded.

"Go help one of your other messed up friends Gar. I don't want to talk right now," Rachel whispered. "I just want to be alone."

"But-." Gar began.

"Just go," Rachel said. Her voice sounded shaky, as if she was going to break down and cry in any second.

Gar stared at the door, willing it to open so she could let him inside and he could pull her into a hug, it sounded like she really could use one. But it didn't, and Gar didn't know what to do, he couldn't just stand there looking dumb all day, he had to do something. Slowly, he tore his gaze away from the door and before he could stop himself he walked away. He hated himself for letting her go so easily, but there was nothing he could do to get her to open the door. And he wasn't about to piss her off again and barge in her room. That would ruin everything he worked for so far. So he tore himself away from her and marched down the hall to Vic's room. At least he would be happy to see him.

* * *

"Vic?" Gar asked, knocking on the door. "Dude, can you open up?" He asked.

The half-man half-machine pushed the door open and smiled down at him. "Hey there buddy! Come on in. You look kind of down, everything okay?" Vic asked as Gar pushed past him and walked into his room, plopping himself down on the small blue couch in the corner.

"Not really," Gar mumbled. "It's Rachel."

"Of course it is," Vic mused. He flung himself on his bed, and propped himself up so he was sitting straight up staring at Gar intently. "What happened?"

"I don't know! She's mad at me…again." Gar threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know what to do, I want to help her, but when she agrees to let me help her and I actually try to help her she flips out and won't let me talk to her. Are all girls this confusing?" Gar asked.

"Just the ones in psycho wards," Vic joked. "Seriously man, maybe she's just on her period or something."

Gar rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, it's not that. You know that present Dick said Malchior gave to her when he decided she was hopeless. Well, I went and took it yesterday. I thought it would help her to get better. You know, that way she has no reminder of…um, him." Gar chose his words carefully. "I know it needed to be done, but I don't want her to hate me for it."

Vic looked at Gar confused. "You know why she's in here don't you?" He asked.

Gar bit his bottom lip, unsure if he really should answer the question being asked. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I wanted to tell you guys, really, I did. But she trusted me, I didn't want to ruin everything I had worked for to get her to talk to me."

Vic held up his hand, indicating for Gar to stop speaking. "Man, it's fine. I'm not pissed off at you for not telling me, and I'm sure Kori and Dick wouldn't be upset either."

"Thanks," Gar answered sighing. "Why can't Rachel be that understanding?" He laughed to himself, feeling a little bit better about the situation he was in. "It's just…I don't want her to hurt herself anymore." Gar paused, realizing what he had just said. "I mean, you know metaphorically. Beating herself up, blaming herself." Gar laughed nervously.

Vic eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you don't…you know…_like_ her."

"No," Gar answered quickly. "I mean, no, I don't like her. It's just, you guys, you, Dick and Kori seem to be getting better, but Rachel's just so hard to crack down."

"Or we're better at hiding ourselves better than she is," Vic commented.

Gar looked startled by this comment. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Kori still won't eat, and if she does eat around us it's only because we bribe her. But if she had a choice she wouldn't eat at all. Dick still has visions, and occasionally he yells in his sleep. At least that's what he told me the nurses tell him, but think about it, he's just that disturbed he can't be left alone all night or he might beat himself up." Vic paused, watching as Gar's face began to look more worried then it had been before. "And I'll admit to you that I've been there too, it's just annoying to be locked in this place twenty-four seven. You can't go outside, you can exercise without a chaperone. It drives you crazy. I think the only reason we're really getting better is thanks to you."

"Me?" Gar asked.

"You have this idea that you can help us. Personally I thought you were crazy when I first met you, but you're really actually helping, one step at a time," Vic said smiling at his friend. "Rachel's just a lot more messed up than we are. She kind of needs that extra step."

"You know, you're really smart for someone in a psych-ward," Gar mused jokingly.

"Thanks Veg-head," Vic said smiling.

Gar sighed. "You think I should go back to her room don't you?"

"No," Vic answered quickly. "I know that you should go back, because if you don't she's going to think you gave up. Just because she's in the loony bin doesn't mean she doesn't want to feel loved like other girls do."

Gar stood up from the couch and stretched his legs. "Maybe we should get Dick and Kori's advice…" he tried to persuade Vic.

"Sorry man, I'm not allowed out of here today. We got in trouble yesterday, caught by the nurses," Vic said laughing. "I guess that's what I get for blowing a door off."

Gar looked at his friend quizzically. "Why did you blow off a-."

"The three of us decided that you were right. Rachel needs friends and we decided to make that effort. Of course she wouldn't open the door for us, so I kind of needed to take matters into my own hands." Vic rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "She threatened to call the nurses on us, although I don't think she did. They did find us though, we weren't supposed to be out of our rooms at that time."

Gar chuckled. "Well, I guess that's what you get for trying to be nice in this place, huh?" He asked.

"Pretty much," Vic said smiling. "Now, I want you to march straight to Rachel's room. If I find out you went to see Dick or Kori I'll hunt you down." Vic narrowed his eyes at his friend.

Gar knew he was joking but the look Vic was giving him was seriously creeping him out, it was almost hard to say no to him. "Yes sir," said Gar, mock saluting him. "I'm headed right to room two-seventy!" He chirped. "I'll see you tomorrow Vic!" Gar yelled quickly running out of the room.

Vic rolled his eye at his friend. "I swear if he won't admit that he likes her after this I'm going to smack him upside the head."

* * *

"Rachel!" Gar yelled as he banged on her door. "I'm not going away again. Not until you open up."

"Why did you come back?" Rachel snapped from the opposite side of the door. "Are you still not sick of me yelling at you for what you did?"

Gar balled his fists, she just couldn't make this easy could she? "What did I do Rachel? Besides try to help you so you can't hurt yourself anymore. I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing this so you don't hurt anymore! Why don't you believe me?"

"GO away!" Rachel screamed at the door. "I don't want to talk to you! What part of your small brain doesn't comprehend that?"

Gar paused, he knew he could just walk away, give up then and there but that was too easy. Like Vic had said, that wasn't really what Rachel wanted. "I don't care if you don't want to talk to me, I want to talk to you and I'm sick of yelling at a door so open up or I'm coming in."

"No, Gar don't-." Rachel began as a drawer slammed shut.

Gar knew she was hiding something inside that room and he wasn't about to let her get away with it again. He quickly gripped the doorknob, bracing himself for what he was about to see. And in one swift motion he flung it open.

She was sitting there on the floor, looking broken and fragile. Gar didn't think he had ever seen her that sad. She had wrapped a black cardigan around her and the hood was of course pulled up over her face so only her vibrant violet eyes could be seen.

"Rachel…" Gar asked timidly. Seeing her in such a broken state instantly made him want to take back all the yelling he had done outside of the door.

"Go away." She wasn't asking now, she was practically begging.

"What did you put in the drawer Rachel?" Gar asked. "I heard you in here."

Rachel looked up at him. Her eyes could have pierced daggers into him. "It's none of your business Garfield."

Gar winced at the sound of her harsh tone. "I know," Gar stated shutting the door behind him and walking towards her. "But I want to help you, I want you to understand that," he said as he crossed the room and took a seat next to her. "You think you're alone here, but you're not. And I'm going to keep coming everyday until you get out of this place."

Rachel's gaze softened a bit. "After your two weeks are up-."

"Then I'll be back! I promise I'll find a way to get in, please you have to believe me," he begged.

Rachel looked at him, her mind was racing with a million questions inside her head, but she couldn't let him know that. "How can I be sure?" She asked in a monotone.

Gar knew better then to think she didn't care. "You have to trust me, but first you need to tell me what's in the drawer." He pointed to the drawer she was sitting in front of.

Rachel looked at him, meeting his gaze. "If I show you, promise not to get mad?" She asked.

Gar nodded as he watched her slide out of the way and pull open the bottom drawer. Apparently she didn't have enough time to lock whatever she was hiding before Gar had barged into her room. He looked on intently as she pulled the drawer completely open and backed away from it.

Gar peeked inside only to find shards of broken glass inside. "How did you get these?" He asked more worried for her than upset with her.

She shrugged. "Light bulbs can be very useful sometimes," she answered nonchalantly.

Gar's mouth gaped open, but he quickly closed it. "Did you just do this?" He asked.

Rachel bit her lip unsure of what to say. "Gar I…I'm sorry."

Gar shook his head. "Show me," he commanded before he could stop himself.

Rachel looked taken back by this statement. "No, I can't do that," She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why?" He asked before he could stop his big mouth. "If you're not ashamed you do this then why? Why can't you show me what you did to yourself?" He asked, suddenly feeling very brave.

"You really want to see?" She asked looking slightly annoyed. "Fine," Rachel snapped pulling back her sleeve to reveal a brand new cut that slashed right across her wrist, it was probably the deepest one so far.

Gar looked at her astonished. "Rae…this doesn't look good at all." He paused looking around the room for a brief moment. "Is there a light that still works in here?" He asked.

"The one in the corner," Rachel mumbled. "Can I put it away now?"

"No, I want to see it under the light," Gar said as he quickly rushed over to the desk with a lone lamp on top of it. He quickly flicked the light on and beckoned for Rachel to follow him to the light.

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and held out her arm. "This is dumb, I'm fine."

"It's still bleeding," Gar said as he gently touched her arm, holding it in the palm of his hand. "I think I need to tell someone about this."

"No," Rachel snapped, looking at him menacingly.

Gar sighed becoming slightly annoyed. He was no good at being serious, but now he had to be. He wanted to crack a joke to lighten the mood but Gar knew Rachel wouldn't laugh anyway.

"Then find me a cloth or something," he said. "Do you have a towel?"

"There's a sheet in the closet," Rachel answered, pulling her hand away from him. She watched as Gar ran over to the closet and grabbed a long sheet off the top shelf. He gripped it at two ends and tore it in half, a loud ripping sound filling the air. Rachel looked at him confused. "Why did you just do that?" She asked.

"Because," Gar began walking over to her. "I need something to stop this." He quickly bound her wrist with the ripped sheet and tied it tight.

Rachel watched as the blood soaked through the whiteness of the torn sheet around her wrist. "It's not stopping," She whispered in her monotone. "What happens if it doesn't stop?"

Gar looked at her and tried to not be annoyed. Finally, she realizes how serious this is! "It'll be okay, the blood should clot it something wrapping up the cut. Let's just wait, you might not need to get in trouble for this."

"Thank you," Rachel whispered walking away from him and over to her bed where she took a seat.

"No problem," Gar answered staring at her quizzically. He just couldn't figure her out. One minute she hated him and didn't want him around, the next she was all nice to him. There was no way to understand her. But staring at her at that moment Gar realized he didn't really want to completely understand her, all he wanted to do was be with her. Because no matter how sarcastic she was with him, no matter how annoyed she became with him he knew he would come back.

Gar's eyes widened as his mind wandered. This was not good. Vic had been right. He was totally completely head over heals for Rachel…and he was in trouble.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked braking him away from his thoughts.

"Me?" Gar asked, his voice soaring three octaves higher then they should have. "Yea, I'm fine Rae. Rachel. Sorry about that…heh."

Rachel looked at him seeming confused. "Okay. Well, do you want to sit down?" She asked.

"Yea but your chair's not back from wherever it was the other day," Gar said looking around the room and shrugging.

Rachel patted the right side of the bed, indicating for him to sit down next to her.

"Oh, are you sure you want me sitting beside you? I might creep you out," Gar warned suddenly becoming very nervous.

"I think that's fine, you did just save my life." Rachel looked at him expectantly.

Gar smiled brightly, trying to contain the emotions welling up inside of him. "Okay," he answered crossing the floor and sitting down beside her on the bed. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Look, I'm not going to pretend nothing happened. I'm sorry for worrying you if I did. It's just…I don't understand why you're being so nice to me. I mean you genuinely seem to be a nice guy but really, haven't you ever heard of caring too much?" Rachel asked.

Gar laughed lightly. "I guess I'm just a caring guy, it's in my genes."

"Oh really?" She asked smirking at him.

"Yes, really," Gar retorted. "I don't know Rachel, I do care about you. I mean that's not a bad thing is it? I want you to get better and get out of this damn place so we can actually hang out or something. I may not like books but if you really wanted to we could go to the library or something."

"You'd go to the library and watch me pick out books that you've probably never heard of. And you'd have fun doing this?" Rachel asked. "Because I really don't think you would."

"Well, they have comic books there," Gar quipped.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I should have known."

"I could have fun there, I just like being with you." Gar's eyes widened, realizing what he had just said.

"Gar," Rachel began. She glanced down at her wrist trying to see if the bleeding had stopped. "You really shouldn't-."

"Hey, I think the bleeding stopped," Gar said pointing out the obvious. He slowly reached out and took her hand in his as if he was really inspecting the make-shift bandage.

Rachel looked at him quizzically until his eyes looked upwards to meet hers. "Gar," She whispered as if someone might be able to hear her. "I just…thank you…for everything," she said and before she could stop herself, Rachel grabbed hold of Gar and pulled in into a hug.

Gar was shocked at first, he'd never hugged her before and if she was the first one to initiate the hug maybe this was bigger than Gar thought. But how could he really like Rachel, she was in a psycho ward and he lived in the city. It's not like they could ever be normal, although, Gar had never liked normality anyway. So he did the only thing he wanted to do at that moment in time, he melted into her hug, letting this moment sink into every part of his mind.

* * *

**holy hell...i've been gone forever. i'm sure no one remembers me. buut i found this on my computer the other day and sense i had nothing to do, i finished it today. i hope those of you who still enjoy reading my fanfictions enjoy. :)**

**xoxo-megz.**


	8. Buy her books and she will come

**Chapter Eight** 'Buy her books and she will come'

"It's not that bad…is it?" Gar asked wincing as Kori stared at him with wide eyes. He had been thankful that he didn't have to watch her eat today but now Gar was thinking maybe the latter would have been better. Gar wasn't sure that Kori liked what he had to say anyway.

"I think it is marvelous that you have found someone to care about so much, friend!" Kori chirped. "Although I do not think Dick or Vic would agree with me, so please do not tell them of what I said."

Gar smiled, "Don't worry I don't plan on telling Dick. He would just lecture me on what a stupid idea it would be to get involved any more and blah, blah, blah," Gar said doing his best Dick Grayson impression.

Kori giggled at him as she pulled on a loose pink sweater she was wearing. "Oh, I don't think he would be that upset. He already suspects that you have feelings for her," She answered shrugging.

"Great, so if I do tell him he'll probably just gloat about him being right and then tell me that I shouldn't get involved anymore," Gar moaned as he threw himself back on the fluffy pink couch.

"Do you believe that Rachel shares these feelings?" Kori asked. She leaned forward seeming generally interested in the conversation.

Gar paused before his eyes seemed to grow larger in surprise. "I hadn't even thought of that!" He exclaimed. "Oh my God, I'm so dumb. What if she doesn't even like me? And I'm all worked up trying to figure out if I should tell her. That might ruin everything I've worked for in the last five days!"

"Friend Gar you must not worry so much. You do have time do discover if she likes you, yes?" Kori asked.

"Well, I know that but I just think I should do something," said Gar.

"Oh I understand, like a type of gift to let her know how you feel," Kori answered looking delighted.

"I didn't mean that but…that's actually a really good idea!" Gar said happily. "But what could I possibly get for Rachel that wouldn't seem too forward. I don't want her to know that I like her but I want to do something for her."

Kori bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "You could buy her some more black clothes, I am sure she is not able to get out much to buy new things," Kori mused.

"I don't think so Kori, besides I wouldn't even know what size she is," Gar answered.

"Oh, that is true," Kori said trying to think of something else. "Perhaps you could get her a candle or something nice for her room? That does not seem to be more than a friendly gesture."

Gar winced thinking of him buying something for Rachel that she would just end up breaking for her own self use. That would make him just as bad as Malchior wouldn't it?

"I couldn't see Rachel using candles for anything," Gar replied sighing. "And I don't know if she'd be able to hang anything I get her on the walls. I kind of want her to be able to use whatever I get her."

Kori seemed to be getting frustrated. "I do not know then. What is it that Rachel does often?" She asked.

Gar had to hand it to Kori, she didn't give up easily.

"She reads a lot," Gar answered slowly as if he was contemplating this thought himself. "But I wouldn't know what types of books she doesn't have."

"Perhaps I could find out for you!" Kori exclaimed.

Gar cocked his head to the side looking at the sweet girl confused. "I thought you weren't allowed to leave your rooms today? Vic said you guys got in trouble yesterday."

"Yes, but if I ask a nurse to accompany me to Rachel's room to borrow a book then there will be no reason for them to say no," Kori chirped happily.

Gar had to give it to the girl, she was actually very brilliant when it came to being sneaky. He realized this made a lot of sense because she obviously got away with not eating so much but this time it was being used for his benefit so he couldn't complain.

"Kori you're a genius!" Gar yelled as he flung himself out of his seat on the couch to embrace her in a bone-crushing hug.

Kori giggled as she returned his hug with enthusiasm. "Thank you friend, but where will I find you when I receive the information you want?" Kori asked as she pulled away from him.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that," Gar said. "Well, I still need to visit with Dick so if you could somehow get to his room and find me…"

Kori nodded quickly. "Yes, I can meet you at Dick's room that is no problem!"

"I didn't think it would be," Gar answered, mainly to himself but Kori seemed to have heard him because she gave him a confused stare before walking over to the small intercom and pressing the 'talk' button.

"Excuse me?" She asked sweetly into the voice box.

"Yes Miss Anders?" The voice on the other end answered.

Kori cleared her throat and gave Gar a thumbs up. "I would like to know if someone could assist me in visiting Rachel so I may ask her to borrow one of the many books in her room," She told the nurse on the other end.

There was a short pause before a voice came back on the line. "Of course Miss Anders we'll send up Nurse Jinx right away."

Kori clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, I do hope this works. I promise I will do my best to find information for you friend!"

"Thanks Kori," Gar began sending her a warm smile. "I'll be down in Dick's room when you finish."

Kori nodded as she watched the boy disappear out the door and down the hallway. Just as she was about to shut her door a hand grabbed the handle on the opposite end and jerked it open. Nurse Jinx was standing there with a knowing smile on her face.

"Hello!" Kori chirped happily.

"Hi," Jinx said looking slightly amused with her. Kori wasn't entirely sure what was going on. "Look, I know you're up to _something_ and I don't even want to know what it is."

Kori blushed and wondered if maybe she should attempt to defend herself.

"So here's what I'm going to do," Jinx began. "I'm going to let you go to Rachel's room so you can do what you need to do. I don't have a problem with you walking around here as long as no more doors get knocked down."

Kori began to smile. "Oh, do not worry nothing like that will ever happen again I will assure you of that."

"Good," Said Jinx smirking in a way Kori found a bit frightening. "Then go on, but don't tell anyone about this."

"Thank you!" Kori exclaimed reaching out and hugging the nurse quickly before running down the hallway.

Jinx shrugged and allowed herself to enter Kori's room. "Doesn't bother me much, I get to take an hour break," She mused happily as she poised herself on Kori's couch and flicked on the small television in the corner of the room.

* * *

Kori poised herself outside of Rachel's room wondering how she had agreed to this in the first place. Rachel had acted like she hated her the last time Kori had tried to visit and she didn't know how many times it was going to take for the dark girl to finally be civil with her.

"You can do this," Kori whispered to herself raising her hand and quickly knocking on the door.

In less than a minute Rachel's door flung open and the violet haired girl was staring at Kori with a small grimace on her face. Kori couldn't help but wonder if she was hoping it would be Gar.

"Hello!" Kori squealed feeling a bit nervous.

Rachel raised her eyebrow at the auburn haired girl. "Can I…help you?"

Kori nodded her head rapidly. "Yes, actually I was wishing to borrow a book from your collection!" She exclaimed sounding a bit too excited to be borrowing a book from Rachel's morbid collection of novels.

Rachel's eyebrow's shot up. "You want to borrow one of my books?" She asked. "They might not suit your taste."

Kori shook her head quickly hoping Rachel would at least let her inside of her room so she could help Gar out. "No, I have been meaning to read something…deep but I did not know who to come to. Then I realized that perhaps you may be able to help me?" Kori put on her best convincing smile.

"Really?" Rachel asked stepping aside so there was just enough room for Kori to enter. "Okay, well then I guess I could help. What are you interested in reading?"

"Oh I do not know, maybe you could tell me what you suggest?" She asked sweetly as she stepped into the dark girl's room. Kori was slightly shocked by the lack of color in Rachel's room although that may have been because she was used to spending the majority of her time in her perfectly furnished pink room.

Rachel allowed a small smile to play at her lips as she crossed her room to her book shelf. "Yeah, sure. Well, I have a lot of Poe but that may be a little too dark for you. What about Stephen King?" Rachel asked picking up a few books from the large shelf and holding them out to Kori.

The auburn haired girl took them slowly as she stared at the eerie cover of _Pet Cemetery._ She wondered if she was actually going to have to read one of these books to get Rachel to befriend her because if that was the case Kori was sure that she was going to be having _a lot_ of nightmares in the process. "Thank you," She said politely as she flipped to the back of the book to see what it was about. "How many books has he written?" She asked watching as Rachel continued to pile a few books on the floor for Kori to look through.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't own them all. I mean I wish I could get out of this place and buy his newest book but I doubt that's going to happen." She looked distraught for a moment before handing Kori another book. This one was labeled _Dark Dance_ by Tanith Lee. Kori shivered slightly.

"This one looks…nice," Kori commented as she put on her best smile.

Rachel stood up from her position on the floor and slightly smiled at Kori. "You can just return them whenever," She answered shrugging. "I've read them all about ten times anyway."

"Oh thank you Rachel this means a lot. I do hope we can be friends now, perhaps?" Kori asked smiling sweetly.

Rachel rolled her eyes slightly but Kori sensed the tiniest bit of happiness from Rachel. "Sure Kori but I don't really see why you want to be my friend. No offense but we don't have that much in common."

"That is not true!" Kori exclaimed quickly. "Perhaps we enjoy the same books?" She questioned gesturing to the two books in her hands. "And surely that cannot be all. I am sure that you will have a lot to talk about if we become close."

Rachel sighed seeing how she obviously wasn't going to get anywhere. "I'll be sure to think about it Kori, I'll let you know when you're done with those," She said pointing to the books.

Kori nodded furiously. "Yes of course."

* * *

"Why are you so quiet today?" Dick asked as he tossed the magazine he was reading behind him scoring it directly on top of the large pile to the left side of his bed.

Gar tried his best to smile at his dark haired friend. "No reason really, just sort of tired. You know, school and all…" he hoped Dick would believe his lie.

"If you say so," Dick commented looking at Gar curiously. "So, I guess Kori told you that we're cooped up in our rooms all day huh?"

"Yea, she mentioned something about that," Gar said softly.

Dick looked at him confused and quickly leaned over waving his hand in front of his friend's face a few times before Gar blinked rapidly and jumped back, pressing his back to the chair and flipping the wooden object over so he was lying on his back on the floor.

"DUDE!" Gar yelled looking up at Dick shocked.

Dick looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any minute but he quickly coughed to cover it up. "Okay tell me what's going on. You've been out of it the whole time you've been here."

Gar laughed nervously and pulled himself up off of the floor. "What makes you think something's wrong?" He asked pulling the chair he had been sitting on back onto all four legs.

"Is this about Rachel?" Dick asked folding his arms across his chest.

"NO!" Gar answered all too quickly. "Okay, yes."

Dick smirked, "Care to talk about it?" He asked seeming all too interested for Gar's liking.

Gar shrugged hoping he looked bored with the conversation. "Not really, I mean there's nothing to tell Rachel's-."

Before Gar could finish his sentence a loud knocking sound erupted from the opposite side of Dick's door. Dick held up his pointer finger as if he was telling Gar to hold that thought as he quickly jumped up to answer the door.

"Oh! Hello Dick!" Came Kori's bubbly voice from the other side. Gar swerved his head around in order to see if Kori had any information for him. "Would you mind if I quickly came in? I do not want anyone to see me outside of my room."

"Of course Kori, come on in but what are you doing out of your room?" Dick asked moving aside to allow the auburn haired beauty to enter his room. Gar assumed Kori's innocent look wasn't purely an act, she probably never broke the rules.

"I have something I needed to our friend Gar and it absolutely could not wait!" She chirped excitedly.

Dick raised a brow at the girl. "And what's that?" He asked giving her an all to sweet smile. Gar knew she wasn't going to be able to contain herself.

Kori let out an excited giggle. "Rachel has agreed to be my friend!" She rejoiced scooping Dick up in a hug. "And now we can do the talking of the girl stuff and I will no longer have to paint your nails and share in the gossip magazines to feel like a real teenage girl!" Kori continued to yell.

Gar laughed loudly which caused Dick's attention to be pulled away from Kori. "Dude! You let her paint your nails?" He asked in between fits of giggles.

Dick groaned turning away from him and facing Kori once again. "Well, that's great Kori but do you really think Rachel's one to read gossip magazines?"

Kori shrugged as she padded across the room and over to the seat next to Gar. "It does not matter, she has agreed to let me paint her nails as long as they're not pink or yellow…or green." She giggled again obviously happy with her success in winning Rachel over.

This statement shocked both Gar and Dick. "She's actually going to let you do something girly with her?" Gar asked obviously confused.

Kori nodded happily. "Yes, but I have to read one of these books she allowed me to borrow," she said as she thrust her hand that was clenching the books out to Gar. "She was telling me of her need to purchase the newest Stephen King book but she has not been able to get it because of her time spent…here." Kori smiled sweetly at Gar hoping he took the hint.

Gar's ears perked up and he smiled quickly. "Oh, that sucks for her." Gar tried his best to look sad but he wasn't sure he was doing a good job because he finally figured out a good gift for Rachel.

Dick looked between the two and then cleared his throat loudly. "Okay, something's weird here. What were you going to tell me about Rachel before Kori showed up Gar?" Dick asked.

Gar let out a nervous laugh and quickly stood up. "Oh, would you look at that!" He exclaimed pretending to check his nonexistent watch on his arm. "I really need to get home. Lots of stuff to do. I'll be back tomorrow 'kay guys?" Gar asked before he quickly bolted out the door without an answer.

Dick looked at Kori confused. "Do you know something about this?" Dick asked knowing all to well that she did.

"Well…I…you see Gar was just…" Kori stumbled over her words.

"Please tell me Kori?" Dick asked. "I'll agree to read gossip magazines with you for another two months if you can't get Rachel to do it if you answer me about what's going on…"

Kori slapped her hands over her mouth, afraid she would break at any minute.

"Come on Kor…I just want to help Gar."

"Well you see, Gar has realized his true feelings for Rachel may be more than just friendly. Oh, wait that sounds sort of awful. I mean to say that he is feeling as if he may like her as more than just a friend. But he does not know if Rachel will return these feelings. Though right now he has decided he just wants to do something nice for her and that was where I came in because he wished to buy her a book. Rachel owns many books and Gar did not know of one she did not have but I managed to discover one and I told him about it so he could give it to Rachel as a present and she will fall madly in love with him!" Kori babbled quickly.

Dick blinked stupidly at her, taking it all in. "So wait, Gar actually does like Rachel?"

Kori bit her lip looking worried as she nodded slowly.

"Ah shit this could be bad," Dick mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa!  
I bet you all thought I wasn't going to update again did you? Well you who thought I was going to leave you all in peril thought wrong. I'm actually proud of myself. Lol. **

**I'm almost positive I'm going to have a snow day tomorrow so I'm going to try to write more. Mmkay well you all know that reviews make the world go round. And I want to give a big thanks to all of you who actually stayed with this fanfic. You guys are so sweet. **

**Xoxo-Megz. **


	9. One step forward

Chapter nine '**One step forward**'

Gar opened the door to the old book store causing the small bells on the handle to jingle announcing his presence. He had never recalled setting foot in a book store and he clearly had no idea where to begin looking for a Stephen King book.

"Hello?" Gar called out softly. He wasn't entirely sure why he was whispering but he felt like it was the right thing to do around books. "Is anyone in here?"

When he received no answer he merely shrugged and stepped farther into the store. The rows and rows of books made him feel dizzy and claustrophobic at the same time. Gar didn't think he had ever seen this many books in his life before. "Dude, Rachel would be flipping out right now if she were here," Gar mused to himself as he plucked up a book from one of the many rows.

He glanced at the old worn out binding on _Moby Dick_ before sticking it back on the shelf. Silently he gazed around the store wondering where he could find the book he so desperately needed to make Rachel like him better than she already did.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" Chirped an overly happy voice from behind him. Gar winced, he knew that voice all to well.

He turned slowly as he put on the biggest fake smile he could manage at the time.

"Oh my God Garfield Logan! I haven't seen you in forever!" Squealed the blonde girl. She quickly pulled Gar into a hug before he could mumble anything about his discomfort.

"Yeah, it's…nice too see you too Terra." Gar hated lying but he didn't want to be too awful to his ex-girlfriend. Terra and Gar had dated all through their freshman year of high school and they had only broken up for the simple fact that she had cheated on him…more than once.

"So whatcha been up to?" Terra asked staring up at him expectantly.

Gar was tempted to tell her about the daily visits to the psycho ward but decided against it, although Gar figured Terra might go all professional stalker on him if he didn't give her something. "Oh, you know the usual. Reading comic books and slacking on school work. I'm debating on joining PETA," Gar laughed, hoping that he had said enough to get Terra off of his back.

She rolled her bright blue eyes at him before she began talking. "I always knew you'd join PETA someday. But if you're so set on slacking why are you in a book store?" She asked.

"I'm uh…looking for a book for my friend," Gar said sounding shyer than he had intended. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you read too much."

Terra blushed lightly. "Well, I'm actually meeting someone here," She stated. "I've been dating this guy who's really into books. He works here and I'm just waiting for him to get off of his shift."

Gar nodded wishing she wouldn't be standing so close to him. He never knew what Terra was capable of. "That's cool, maybe he could help me find what I'm looking for."

"He can, I'll go get him for you if want me to!" Terra exclaimed.

Gar obviously didn't have a choice because in less than three seconds she ran off into the back room somewhere, no doubt to fetch her new boy toy. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair hoping he could spot the book he needed before Terra came back out.

Gar looked around and made his way to the horror section looking around for the last name _King_. It was too bad that he didn't look faster because he was instantly pulled away from his search when Terra ran up beside him pulling along her newest boyfriend. He was slightly tall, or at least taller than Gar, with long hair that brushed his shoulders. His eyes were an eerie blue color that sent chills up Gar spine and he had a small smirk that seemed forced upon his lips.

"Gar this is Mal, Mal this is Gar," Terra introduced them quickly. "Gar needs help finding a book, would you be sweet and help him out?"

"Of course my dear," Mal answered in sickeningly sweet tone. "What do you need help with Gar?"

Gar glanced from Terra and then back to Mal. "I'm looking for the newest Stephen King book?" He asked. "I honestly don't know what it's called…"

"Ah, _Under the Dome_," Mal added quickly which clearly impressed Terra because she sent Gar a look that clearly stated _look how well educated my boyfriend is_. "I know exactly where that's at, you can come with me." Gar smiled and quickly followed Mal to the front of the store. "For future reference all of the new releases are upfront here." Mal gestured to the front of the shop.

"Oh, thanks," Said Gar smiling. "I'll keep that in mind if she ever wants another book."

"Impressing the ladies with a book?" Mal asked sending Gar a swift wink. "That's my kind of style."

Gar had to repress himself to not roll his eyes at this guy. "Yeah, well, it's really just one girl," Gar answered blushing a bit. "I just kind of wanted to do something nice for her. She's usually cooped up inside all day."

Mal smiled seeming to understand. "Well then I hope this works for you," He answered as he handed Gar a book.

"Dude! Thanks!" Said Gar quickly taking the book from Mal's hands. "How much is it?"

"Well the hardback copy in your hand is Twenty two dollars but if you'd rather have the paper back it's cheaper," Mal answered beginning to dig again for the paperback version.

"Nah, I think she'd like the hardback copy better," Gar answered as he began digging for his wallet.

Mal shrugged and abandoned his search making his way to the counter with Gar following close behind. Terra eyed the two from behind the bookshelf waiting to see if they would say anything remotely interesting about her or why Gar was really in a book store. She didn't think he would just come here to buy his friend a book, not unless he liked that friend anyway.

Gar handed Mal twenty-five dollars and watched at the blue-eyed boy bagged up the book. "Come again anytime, perhaps you can bring your lady with you? She seems to be the type that would like it here if she likes King's books."

"Maybe I will," He commented. He knew that Rachel would never be allowed to come with him to a book store in town without a chaperone but it was nice to at least think about. "I'll see you guys around then," Gar said hoping he really wasn't going to have to see Terra around too much. She could ruin everything he had going for him right now.

"Bye Gar!" Terra's bubbly voice sung after him as the door snapped shut with the sound of bells jingling.

* * *

"We can't really stop him," Vic said as he stared at Kori and Dick in the main dining hall later that night for dinner.

"Of course we can stop him," Said Dick slamming his fist down on the table. He earned a quick glare from one of the male nurses nearby. "I mean do you really want to see Gar hurt himself from trying to save Rachel? And do you really want Rachel to snap if something bad happens to him or between them?"

"We do not wish for anything bad to happen Dick," Said Kori who was very happy for the conversation that had distracted the boys. It was easier for her to avoid food that way. "But perhaps they are what you call soul mates?" Kori asked as a light pink blushed filled her cheeks.

"How'd you find out anyway man?" Vic asked as he took a large bite of the meatloaf on his plate.

"I accidentally let it slip," Kori answered looking upset. "I do hope that Gar will not be angry with me."

"Nah, Gar won't be mad," Vic said shaking his head. "He's way too nice for that, which is why we should just let this all play out the way they want it. Gar's no jerk he's going to treat that girl like a princess…even though she might hate that."

Dick groaned and pushed Kori's tray towards her as if to say 'eat'. "Look I know Gar's a great guy but Rachel's just so fragile I'm afraid she'll never get out of here if something bad happens between them," Dick began as he watched Kori take a small bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Then we just sit by and let it play out. I mean if she lets us become her friends then at least she'll have us if anything like that happens right?" Vic asked trying to remain positive while Mr. gloomy Grayson kept trying to bring down all of the good points of Rachel and Gar ending up together.

"That is a very possible idea," Kori added. "After all she has agreed to befriend me!"

Vic smiled at the foreign girl. "See, her and Kori are friends now, they can complain to each other when you and Gar pissed them off!" Vic exclaimed chuckling loudly.

Dick wished badly that he could reach over and punch Vic but that didn't seem like the greatest idea because he knew he would be stuck in five more hours of therapy each week if he did. "So, you just want me to back off completely?" Dick asked.

"No, we want you to let them do what they wanna do!" Vic exclaimed.

"I know that but what if-."

"Excuse me?" A soft monotone voice asked from behind Dick. "I didn't mean to interrupt but do you mind if I sit here?"

Kori's face burst into a grin and she quickly nodded her head. "Oh, yes of course new friend Rachel! You are most welcome here! Please sit, sit!"

Vic and Dick spun around quickly to see Rachel standing there looking semi interested in their conversation. The dark girl quickly and quietly walked around the table and took the seat next to Kori.

"So, did I interrupt something?" Rachel asked as she set her tray of food down.

Both of the guys shook their heads quickly. "No, we were just talking about the scores of the last football game," Vic answered quickly.

Rachel shrugged at this comment and took a small bite of her food. Kori glanced at her new friend and quickly copied her action.

Dick's mouth gaped slightly and he looked at Vic wondering if he believed that this was actually happening. "So, guys, how long do you think it'll take Nurse Bee to realize that I'm the only guy for her?" Vic said trying to start a new conversation.

"Not this again," Said Dick. "Vic, she's a nurse, she's not going to want to go out with you."

"Hey, I'm eighteen it's all legal. Besides I heard she's very young for her profession so we're all good!" Vic defended.

Kori giggled. "Perhaps you can invite her to the annual movie night here," She answered.

"Kori, that's just creepy," Said Vic. "Nurse Bee's a very mature woman. I can't drag her to a psycho-ward movie night."

"I think she's kidding," Said Rachel smiling slightly. She quickly brushed back her hood letting her violet hair spill out across her face.

"Yes I was only joking," Said Kori softly. She quickly turned to Rachel smiling brightly. "Friend Rachel your hair is so pretty, do you think you could dye my hair that color?" Kori asked pulling on her hair.

"Kori I don't..." Rachel glanced over at Dick who looked slightly shocked. Rachel had to agree with him the color wouldn't suit Kori's face. "I don't think this color would suit you too well. The color it is now is really pretty…isn't it Dick?" Rachel asked remembering what Gar had said about how Vic and him would bribe the girl with Dick.

"Yeah, don't change your hair Kori," Dick said smiling at her. "It looks good the way it is." He could have slapped himself from that last comment. Why couldn't he have said something more complex than something a fifth grader could think of?

Kori reached up to touch her auburn hair seeming pleased with the fact that her friends liked her natural color.

"So Kori, how's your book coming?" Rachel asked smirking. Truthfully she knew Kori was just looking for an excuse to attempt to be her friend again. Rachel didn't know why but this time she actually wanted to accept that invitation.

"Oh, it is…unopened." Kori laughed nervously. "Truthfully friend Rachel I have not yet opened either of the books you have let me borrow."

Rachel shrugged. "I know. I figured you didn't really want to read them."

"But I-," Kori began.

"Kori, we can still be friends if you don't read my books," Rachel answered as she scooped up a bite of mashed potatoes and took a bite.

Dick and Vic looked between the two girls with complete interest.

Kori gasped. "That may be the most relieving thing I have heard all day. To tell you the truth I cannot watch horror films, they give me nightmares. I feared the books would do the same," Kori answered shyly.

Dick quickly made a mental note of this. There was one way he could get Kori to snuggle up to him on the couch during movie night. He slightly wondered if Rachel knew what he was thinking because she shook her head and continued to eat her dinner. But the strangest thing that Dick noticed was that Kori was imitating her. Kori was actually eating for once and it wasn't because they were bribing her or asking her to eat, she was just doing it. It was at that moment Dick decided he needed to give up any bad idea of Gar and Rachel being together because from where he was sitting there was nothing bad about it. Nothing at all.

* * *

**Nawww isn't that sweet? I know it's shorter than the others but I had a brilliant revelation for this story and just had to go with it. So, you know reviews are always good and I guess you've stopped being surprised that I'm going to update again but you know, tell me what you think or I might not. Dun dun dunnn. **

**By the way this would have been done yesterday but I got distracted with working on a teen titans meme for deviant art. Yes, I have no life…because I'm snowed in, in my house until tomorrow. Whooo. Haha. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	10. Persuasion

Chapter Ten 'Persuasion'

Gar trotted down the long sidewalk to the entrance of the Canyon Recovery Center. He could feel more of a skip in his step this morning as he held a present covered in silver wrapping paper tucked tightly under his arm. He just couldn't wait to see the look on Rachel's face when she peeled off the wrapping to see the book.

"Hey Gar!" Nurse Bee chirped from over her desk. "What doyou have there?" She asked as Gar pulled the giant glass door open.

"Huh, oh this?" Gar asked as he held up Rachel's present. "It's for Rachel." He watched as Nurse Bee eyed him skeptically before speaking up again. "It's a book, by Stephen King? She wanted his newest book seeing how she can't leave so I just thought it would be nice of me to…"

Nurse Bee chuckled a bit and held up her hand indicating for him to stop talking. "Alright Gar, you can go on up. I'm sure they've been expecting you."

Gar flashed a big smile before bolting down the hallway and up the first flight of stairs. At the rapid speed he was running he could have outran any animal he could think of and before he knew it he was facing Rachel's door. He could barely contain himself while he knocked on her door. The force that he hit the door with rang through the hallway with an annoyingly loud bang.

"Rachel!" Gar chorused happily. "Wakey, wakey, time to come out and…Rachel?" Gar asked pressing his ear to the door.

"Garfield what are you doing at this time in the morning?" Rachel asked as she pulled her door open, which of course caused Gar to come tumbling into her room due to the fact that he was propping himself up on the door while he tried to listen in to what she had been doing.

Gar quickly stood up as he rubbed his head with his free hand. "I was just coming by, I was scheduled for morning duty today," he announced happily. "Anyway, I was um…here." He thrust his hand holding the beautifully wrapped present out towards the dark girl.

"What's this?" Rachel asked staring at the present as if it were a bomb that would explode as soon as she took hold of it.

"It's a gift," Gar answered as if the answer was very simple. "For you." He quickly shoved the present into her arms before she could protest.

Rachel stared at him confused. "But…why? It's not my birthday or-."

"I know," Gar answered rolling his eyes as if he was actually annoyed with her. "It was just something I thought you would like. I can take it back if you don't like it but you have to open it first."

Rachel glared at him as if she didn't know why he bothered. "Fine, I'll open it if it means that much to you," she commented dryly.

Gar smirked as he watched her peel off the metallic colored paper probably more carefully then he had ever seen anyone open a gift. Slowly she pulled the paper aside to reveal the front cover of the book. At that point she didn't seem to care about how carefully she unwrapped the present. Rachel tore off the rest of the warping paper and let it fall to the floor.

Gar watched intently as a smile formed on the violet haired girl's lips. This wasn't one of her rare ghost smiles this was actually a genuine smile that she was displaying. "So…do you like it?" He asked tentatively.

Rachel looked up at him seeming as if she was being pulled back into reality. "Yes, I…thank you," she breathed in barely a whisper.

Gar smiled. He couldn't help himself, she just looked so…happy. Well, happy for her anyway. "Eh, it was nothing." He waved his hand as if it was just something small he did for everyone. "I'm glad you like it though. I wasn't really sure where to find it, but I went to this cool little antique book store thing and they had it. I really think you'd like it there. Hey, do you think they'd let me take you there?"

Rachel looked startled by this comment. "I don't know Gar. I mean it's very…nice of you to do all of this for me but I don't think they're going to allow me to accompany you to a book store without a chaperone," she replied setting the book down on her bed before pulling up a chair for herself to sit on. Apparently the crazy person down the hallway brought it back or at least that's what Gar was assuming. He didn't entirely feel like changing the topic.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Gar said as he shook his head. "You're forgetting that while I'm here, I am technically a chaperone. So as long as I ask permission from Nurse Bee I don't see why I couldn't take you out to a bookstore for an hour or two."

"Really?" Rachel asked skeptically. "Because I thought you were just here for community service? And you're basically told to do the jobs that the Nurses hate doing. I hate to tell you but I don't think that includes-."

"Well, we won't know until I asked will we?" Gar asked as he threw himself down on her bed without even bothering to ask. Rachel was tempted to yell at him to move but after everything he'd done for her she decided she could tolerate him sitting on her bed for one visit.

Rachel shrugged, "If you really want to take me out that badly I guess you can ask."

Her words hung in the air while Gar wrapped his brain around what she had just said. _Take me out_. He would have loved to take her on a date but he didn't entirely think that was what she had meant. Still, the idea was very tempting to him.

"Good I will and I'm not going to take no for an answer. Tomorrow you and I are going to that bookstore," he answered a little bit too flirtatiously.

Rachel merely rolled her eyes at him. "Well tell me all about the place, what's it look like?"

"Well they have these annoying bells that jingle when you come in, they kind of scared me," Gar laughed. "And there are like rows and rows of books, I'm pretty sure even you haven't read them all. Oh and also…"

* * *

"Friend Gar please tell me did Rachel enjoy her book?" Kori asked as she gazed at him with such excitement in her eyes.

Gar shared back and forth at his three friends sitting on each of Kori's comfy pink chairs. Each of them had attacked him with questions as Gar walked into Kori's room. Only Kori's had made it through to his brain though.

"Uh, yea, she loved the book Kori. Thanks for you help," Gar answered flashing the auburn haired girl a smile which she returned quickly.

"You are most welcome friend!" Kori answered happily.

Gar continued to look around at each of them confused. "Dude, I hate to sound weirded out by you guys but what is this, another intervention?"

"Kind of," Vic answered but he was smiling so Gar didn't think the news they were about to tell him could be that bad. "Actually it's more like an intervention to tell you to forget about the last intervention."

"What?" Gar asked obviously confused.

"In other words you really seem to being doing a lot of good with Rachel and we just wanted to apologize for thinking it was a bad idea to begin with," Dick chimed in.

"And we do hope you and our new friend Rachel will be happy together!" Kori added.

Gar stared at each of them still seeming slightly confused. "Well, thanks guys…I think. I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow," he replied cockily.

"What's tomorrow?" Vic asked.

"Tomorrow," Gar began as he leapt on top of one of Kori's chairs, standing on it proudly, "Is the day I take Rachel out! Don't worry, it's not a date or anything so don't get your hopes up. But we're going to that bookstore that I found. It's like three blocks from here but I figured…why are you looking at me like that?" He asked putting his hands on his hips and looking down at his friends in slight annoyance.

"I hate to burst your bubble Gar," Dick began, "But I highly doubt they're going to allow you to take Rachel anywhere that involves going within three feet of this place."

"Dude, you don't know that for sure!" Gar defended.

"It's not that we don't want you to take her there," Vic defended quickly. "It's just that you're not really qualified to watch over her are you?"

Gar hopped down from his position on the chair. "Of course I am! I've helped her more than anyone else in this place has haven't I? If she could be trusted with anyone it would be me right?"

"Yes, we think that but the nurses…" Kori began biting her lip nervously.

"They might not think so," Dick finished.

"Come on guys!" Gar wailed getting slightly annoyed. "I'm sure I'll be able to talk them into something. Don't ruin this for me please!" Gar pleaded.

Vic sighed watching the poor boy's dream being shot down and he couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for his friend. "Okay, fine. We have faith in you Veg-head. So much faith that we're going to accompany you to go to talk to Nurse Bee, she can never deny my charm. So, as long as you stick with me…"

"He'll never get anywhere," Dick interrupted. "Gar just go talk to Nurse Bee and see what she says. I mean she did hire you in the first place, she has to like you, right?"

Gar pondered this for a second before nodded very quickly. "Yea, you're right!" He exclaimed heading towards the door. "I'm going to look her directly in the eye and say..." Gar pulled the door open only to be faced with none other than Nurse Bee herself.

"Hello Gar," she said smiling down at him. "I thought everyone might be up here," she slyly replied glancing around the door to see his three friends sitting around Kori's furnished room.

"Hey Nurse Bee how have you been today?" Vic appeared at Gar's side so suddenly Gar thought he was going to be knocked over from impact.

"Hello Victor," she casually answered.

"Actually Nurse Bee I was just coming to look for you," Gar answered figuring it was now or never.

"Really?" She seemed interested. "What can I help you with Garfield?"

Gar cleared his throat before looking up at her. "Well, I found this great place down the street. It's not too far from here…like three blocks and it's a bookstore. I bought Rachel a book from there the other day and I think she really liked it. Like _really_. So I was thinking how cool would it be to actually take Rachel to the bookstore, so she can look around and pick out new books. I mean she hasn't gotten any new ones in so long and…please?" He asked meekly.

Nurse Bee bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side while looking at him. "I don't know Gar, I would like to grant you permission but that usually isn't something we would agree too."

"But she's getting better!" Gar protested. "I know she's getting better I mean you can just tell. And I think if she got out for a little while she'll have even more of a reason to get better! Please, just three hours?" He asked hoping he wasn't going to have to get down on his knees and beg.

Nurse Bee opened her mouth to answer him but was quickly cut off by Vic's loud voice. "I know Gar hasn't been here that long but he does seem to be good for Rachel."

"Yes!" Kori chirped in rising from her position on the couch next to Dick. "Rachel has finally agreed to become friends with us and yesterday she ate the night time meal of dinner with us!"

"And she actually got Kori to eat without even asking her too," Dick chimed in his normal monotone voice.

Nurse Bee looked back and fourth at all four of the teens. "Well…"

"And she even let Kori talk to her into spending girl time with her. Painting each other's nails and doing hair or whatever it is girls do," Vic commented.

"I-," Nurse Bee began.

"Oh yes! And I have borrowed books from her that are not as frightening as the first two she lent me we-."

Nurse Bee cleared her throat, cutting Kori's sentence off. "Well, if you would let me finish for a second you guys wouldn't have to defend your friend any more. Gar, I'll let you take Rachel to the bookstore. But you have to be back in three hours okay? Any longer than that and I'll have to forbid you from ever taking her out of here again. Is that understood?" She asked.

Gar's mouth dropped open slightly before turning into a grin. "Really!" He exclaimed practically leaping off the ground at the thought of actually being able to take Rachel outside of these walls. "Oh, you won't have any problems with me!"

"Good, I didn't think I would. Now, the rest of you need to go back to your rooms and I'll be sure to see you tomorrow Gar. Just make sure you check yourself out before you and Rachel leave okay?" She asked not bothering to wait for an answer before turning her back and walking down the hallway.

"Dude! Guys I can't believe it! Did you hear her? I can actually take Rachel out tomorrow!" Gar screamed as he turned back to his friends.

Vic chuckled a bit. "Yeah, good luck on your first date there man."

Gar rolled his eyes. "It's not a date dude…it's…just me and Rachel going to pick out books."

"Sounds like the kind of date Rachel would go on," Dick commented, a small smirk formed on his lips.

Gar could feel his palms beginning to sweat, he hadn't thought of this being a date. Well he had but he figured the idea would be silly. What if Rachel thought it was a date too. Well, now he had a whole lot more planning to do didn't he?

* * *

**Ahh! Sorry, I'm so sorry that I have not updated in forever, I had a whole movie to film for English class and a lot of stuff to study for and senior year is really killing me. College is only going to be worse so I'm like, ew, I'm going to die next year. Lol.  
Anyway, I hope I made my lovely reviewer's day with this update. And forgive me for not updating as fast as I should have. I'll be working on the next chapter though, it's bound to be a good one. Teehee. **

**Xoxo-Megz. **


	11. Knockout

Chapter eleven '**Knockout**'

"Rachel! Rachel you'll never believe what we're going to…Rachel?" Gar asked. He tilted his head to the side and stared at the door that belonged to the dark girl. He sighed and raised his hand to knock again, today was going to be awful if she was in a bad mood.

"Come on Rachel please open the door! I promise I have good news!" Gar pleaded.

The skinny boy felt a light tap on his shoulder but he didn't seem to notice. He was obviously too absorbed with what Rachel was doing that was so important that she wouldn't open the door for him.

"Look I don't know why you're not answering but if you would just let me in we could…"

"Ahem," A voice from behind Gar interrupted.

"Oh, sorry I didn't think…Rachel!" Gar squealed as he turned to face the violet haired beauty.

There was a light smile playing on her face and she looked almost happy to see him. If it wasn't for the dark make-up and slight glare her eyes were giving him Gar would have been sure that she was in a good mood. None the less he found himself unable to stop staring at the girl.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him and casually pushed past him into her room. She left the door open, which Gar took as a welcome to enter. "What can I do for you today Gar?" Rachel asked picking up a stray book from the bed and getting ready to resume her normal reading position.

"Actually, I want you to put that book down right now," Gar answered.

Rachel looked up at him raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow. Gar couldn't help but wonder if Kori and her had been spending more time together because last time he had seen Rachel her brows were definitely not as neatly plucked.

"Why?" She simply asked as she set the book down beside her. She looked up at him with a slightly curious expression but the other side of her seemed slightly pissed off too. Gar had to tell himself to remain clam and not run away from the girl.

"Eh heh, well I talked to Nurse Bee yesterday," he began watching the pissed off look escape Rachel's face and become filled with complete curiosity. Gar took this as a good sign. "And she told me that if you really wanted to I have permission to take you to that book store down town so you could pick out a couple new books. I mean it must get really boring reading the same books for two years. We only have a few hours though so we'd have to leave now…"

Rachel's lips broke into a smile. It wasn't quite a grin but Gar figured it was the closest thing he was going to get to seeing Rachel overly ecstatic. "Really?" She asked quietly. "We can go right now?"

Gar had to stop himself from staring too long at her. She was even more beautiful when she was excited about something. "Yeah, I just have to sign us out and we can head down."

"Alright then let's go," Rachel said tossing the old book back onto her bed and practically rushing towards the door.

* * *

Gar didn't think he had ever seen Rachel this in tune with her surroundings. Every corner they turned onto she kept her eyes busy as if he was drinking in every sight to remember everything.

"So…" Gar began gazing curiously at the violet haired girl that was keeping in step beside him.

Rachel snapped out of her trance and turned her head towards him. "What?" She asked. Normally she would sound pissed when she said this but for some reason her voice was more of a question.

Gar shrugged keeping his signature grin plastered on his face. "You kinda seem far off. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rachel answered.

Gar sighed obviously thinking that she didn't feel like talking to him right now. He wondered if he was ever going to be able to understand women.

"It's just…I haven't been in town in two years," Rachel answered. "I almost forgot what the town's really like. It's funny I used to hate it out here but it's really kind of…nice."

"Maybe you just have the right company with you," Gar said wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously at her before he could stop to think what he was doing.

At first he thought maybe he had gone too far but Rachel merely rolled her eyes and put a half smile on her lips while almost inaudibly replying, "Maybe."

Gar was almost completely lost in this moment. Did she actually admit that she liked his company? Did that mean she did really like him? Thoughts swirled around his head and he was trying so hard to come up with answers that he nearly walked right by the bookstore. Luckily he caught himself just in time.

"Oh, right here!" Gar exclaimed, pulling himself away from his thoughts.

Rachel looked up and the sign that read 'ye old shope' and smirked silently. "So, can we just go in or is there a secret knock you're going to perform?" She asked jokingly.

Gar chuckled a bit and quickly pulled the door open for her. The bells chimed in an overly cheerful tone. "After you," Gar said.

Rachel nodded at him and walked in cautiously. It was like she was entering an unknown land that she was scared of and yet eager to discover at the same time. Gar felt lucky just to be part of this moment.

"So, what are you looking for? Can I help?" Gar asked catching up with her.

Rachel seemed lost for a moment and then she turned to him with a pleasant expression on her face. "I'm not looking for anything specific Gar. But if you find something you think I'd like you can show me. I'll read almost anything." She let out a small sarcastic laugh. "At this point I just need something new. Being cooped up for two years does that to you."

"Sorry," Gar said biting his lower lip. "I didn't mean to remind you of…you know what let's not talk about that place kay? Today everything's just going to be normal."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him and walked into a huge isle of books. "I don't think we could be normal Gar," she commented. "I mean I highly doubt if we were to cross paths on the street somewhere we would have instantly become friends. That took work."

Gar smiled at this statement. "Yeah, well I'm sure I would have still tried to be your friend."

"What makes you so sure?" Rachel asked.

"Iowno, there's something different about you. I like that," Gar stated. He could swear that Rachel was blushing at his last statement but she wouldn't turn to look at him so he wasn't so sure.

He watched intently as she picked up a book and examined the front cover, then the back, and finally she tucked it under her arm. Without another word she turned into the next isle. Gar attempted to follow but before he could take a step forward he felt a tugging on the back of his shirt. "What the…oh, hey there Terra," Gar greeted as he put on his best fake smile.

"Hey Gar!" Terra chirped. She batted her eyes at him in her typical 'look at me' attitude. "Come back for more books for your lady or did you just miss me that much?" She asked.

Gar desperately wanted to tell Terra to back off but he couldn't find a nice way to tell her this so he remained quiet.

"Gar do you know…Oh," Rachel appeared around the corner seeming almost shocked by Terra's presence. "Hi," Rachel replied trying her best to be friendly with the blonde girl.

"Hey, are you the girl Gar's been buying books for?" Terra asked smiling sweetly at Rachel.

Gar looked back and forth between the two wishing that they wouldn't have met each other.

"I guess so," Rachel answered shrugging slightly. "So, do you own this place or…"

"No," Terra cut her off. "My boyfriend works here, I just come here to hang out with him. I really can't stand books but he loves them so I have to deal with it."

Rachel nodded. "Sounds like you and Gar would get along. I don't think he likes books too much either," she meant it as a joke but Gar knew Terra was going to pounce on this subject.

"Actually," Terra began, "Gar and I used to date a few years ago."

Gar winced as he looked at Rachel's shocked expression. She obviously was not expecting that answer to come out of Terra's mouth. He was tempted to say something, anything to her but it wasn't like they were dating so what could he do.

"Anyway, I'm Terra," she announced sticking her hand out to shake Rachel's hand.

"Rachel," said the dark girl in a completely monotone voice. "It's nice to meet you." Gar knew she didn't mean that.

Terra smiled, obviously pleased with herself. "Well have fun book shopping I'll be up front, if you need anything call me and I'll go get the lazy guy who is supposed to be working."

"I heard that Terra!" Yelled a sickeningly sweet tone of voice just a couple of book cases over.

Rachel's eyes widened in absolute horror. She knew that voice well. Too well.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Gar asked noticing the look on her face.

"Terra sweetheart, if you're going to spend all your time talking to customers maybe you should get a job here too." The voice sounded even closer now. Rachel knew she had to make a break for it.

"You wish!" Terra playfully answered. "Oh, Rachel this is Mal I…where'd she go?" Terra asked.

Gar looked around completely confused. He hadn't even seen her walk away. "I don't know, um, hang on I'll go find her," he answered obviously very confused.

"Rachel?" Gar asked poking his around in between the isles. It took him a little while but he finally found her in the very last isle peering at the door intently. Gar wasn't sure if he should approach her or not. From the look on her face she seemed slightly pissed off.

"Rae…" Gar said cautiously approaching her, hoping she wouldn't stab him or something. Really, what was going on with her?

Rachel turned around quickly and upon only seeing Gar she let out a soft sigh and turned back towards the door. "I really appreciate you taking me here Gar, but I have to leave…now."

Gar inched closer to her. "Why? I thought you wanted books I don't get it?" He asked.

"I do want new books, but I'm not going to sink so low that I'll purchase them from that bastard," Rachel spat.

Gar was sure he had never seen her this upset before and ultimately he didn't know how to react. "Who Terra?" He asked.

"No, Malchior," Rachel hissed turning around to face Gar.

Now he understood everything. How could he have been so dumb! What else could _Mal _be short for? Gar's eyes widened and he looked at Rachel with a sad stare. "I'm so sorry Rachel I didn't know. If I would have known he was here I would have never…"

"It's not your fault Gar," Rachel cut in. "I just don't ever want to see him again so please, if you would, help me to get out of here without him noticing."

A soft chuckle interrupted the moment and Gar didn't have to spin around to know who it was. "Rachel Roth. I thought you would never get out of that insane asylum," Mal said in a taunting voice.

Gar spun around to face the cold stare of Mal's piercing blue eyes.

"Hello Malchior," Rachel answered rather calmly. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" She watched as Terra appeared at his side.

"What's going on?" The blonde girl asked.

Rachel's lips twisted into a dark smile. "Terra, I figured _Mal _would have told you about us. We used to date too, a few years ago."

"Well, isn't it a small world," Gar said chuckling nervously.

Terra's face scrunches up in confusion. "Wait, I'm confused. She used to date him, and I used to date you," Terra began, directing her question at Gar. "But now she's dating you and I'm dating him? Man, it really is a small world."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think I'll just be on my way now," she answered heading towards the door.

"What? Heading back to your stash?" Mal asked, venom dripping from his tone.

Rachel turned around slowly facing him.

"Come on Rae, let's just go okay?" Gar asked trying to usher her along.

"You know, I've thought about what would happen if I ever saw you again. You manipulated me and taught me to be a coward, but that's over now and you don't get to me anymore Malchior." Rachel's tone was dripping with venom. Gar didn't know whether to pull her away from the store or run for cover.

"Yes, well, it's too bad that I wasn't expecting you. I would have bought you another gift." Malchior's eyes sparkled with a "ha-ha" grin. "It seems the last of my presents didn't do the trick because you're looking much better than before."

Gar's ears perked up at this statement. Was he indicating that he would rather Rachel be dead? That's what it sounded like. "Dude, wait just one minute I don't think…"

"When are you going to learn Rachel? No one needs you or wants you around. Why do you think I gave up on you so long ago? You're a pathetic waste of space," Malchior hissed as a small sadistic smirk formed on his lips. "You served your purpose and no one wants you anymore. I thought you understood that a long time ago when I handed you what you wanted."

Rachel's mouth dropped slightly open and she quickly closed it again. Gar noted this, realizing that she was obviously hurt by this statement. "Rachel don't listen to…"

"What? Are you trying to make her believe that you actually _care _about her?" Malchior asked chuckling at himself.

Gar watched him and his sick smile. The guy was practically begging Gar to yell back at him. Gar wished Rachel would just let the jerk have it. Next to Malchior Terra was looking at the whole situation confused. Obviously he hadn't told his new girlfriend about anything that had happened in the past.

"I _do_ care about her," Gar snapped back at Rachel's former boyfriend. "And she's nothing like she was when she was with you."

Malchior laughed and shook his head. "That's just because you don't know her Garfield. This isn't the real Rachel. The real Rachel is a psychotic masochist who will _always_ be that way. You can't change her, no matter how hard you try."

Gar balled his fists, ready to pounce. "Stop it!" He yelled. "What's your problem anyway? What has Rachel ever done to you? If anything she should be the one saying all of this to you! You're the one who practically told her to go kill herself! What did she ever do to you?" Gar could hear himself practically screaming now.

Rachel and Terra's faces looked somewhere close to shocked. Of course Terra's expression was more readable than Rachel's but Gar had a good feeling that she was slightly scared of him too at this point. Malchior on the other hand looked just as stoic as ever.

Malchior kept his smile on his lips as he opened his mouth and answered Gar's question. "What did she do to me? She lived. She's supposed to be dead and she's alive," he chuckled.

His answer was all that Gar needed. In one swift motion Gar's fist was slammed into Malchior's jaw and the teen's blue eyes snapped shut as he fell down upon the floor, unconscious.

It all happened suddenly after that, Terra screamed, Rachel gasped in shock and Gar just looked down at the mess he had created. This was bad, this was very bad. "I…oh God…" Gar looked around frantically. He had never punched anyone in his lifetime and he had just knocked out this guy that that probably had a good foot on him.

"Garfield, I think we should leave," Rachel answered for him. Her soft voice pulled him away from all of the thoughts spinning around in his head and he looked up at the girl he was so badly trying to impress. Somehow Gar figured that he had failed at doing so today.

* * *

**Dear all lovely reviewers,  
You may yell at me now…  
But I would love it if you didn't. School's over now. I have graduation Friday but after that I should have time over the summer to give you all the updated chapters that you deserve. I hope you all loved this chapter and I'll try not to keep you waiting for the next one because I want to know what happens to gar too. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	12. Lets Try Something New

**Chapter twelve** 'Lets Try Something New'

"Rachel, I am so, so, so sorry," Gar sputtered once they had crossed the block.

Rachel looked at him with a slightly worried expression crossing her face. "Garfield, why did you do that?" She asked. Gar couldn't put his finger on her mood but she didn't seem too pissed off.

Gar let out a nervous chuckle as his hand found its way to the back of his head. "I'm not sure," he answered truthfully. "I just didn't think that he had a right to talk to you like that ya know? You deserve so much better than that Rachel."

"I…um thank you," she answered feeling a small blush creep up on her cheeks.

"So…do you want to go get something to eat?" Gar asked looking around the town. "We still have a little more than two hours and I just kind of figured that you didn't want to head back right away."

Rachel bit her lip thoughtfully as if she was taking time to consider his offer. "That sounds nice, but I don't know much about food in the city, I haven't gone out in a long time in case you've forgotten." She said it in a joking tone but for some reason this comment made Gar sad.

"Don't worry about it Rae!" Gar chirped keeping his happy tone. "I know a great vegetarian place a few blocks from here! I know it might sound bad but don't worry you're going to love it!"

"Alright I guess we could…"

"Yes! What are we waiting for?" Gar yelled quickly grabbing hold of Rachel's hand and practically dragging her down the street. Gar didn't know why but he had a very strange feeling that Rachel didn't even mind being drug down the street by him and it was funny because last week she would have punched him for even touching her hand.

* * *

"Mal…Mal wake up!" Terra shouted at the unconscious young man on the floor of the bookstore. "God, I'm going to call the police…"

"No, no…Terra wait," Malchior murmured. He pushed himself up so he was sitting on the floor. "I will be okay."

Terra let out a sigh of relief and quickly stooped down to him. "What was that all about?" She asked in a worried tone.

Malchior shook his head. "Do not worry Terra dear, I will take care of everything."

The blonde girl squinted at her boyfriend before standing back up so she was staring down at him. "Fine, whatever, but don't do anything to drastic Mal I'm sure Gar didn't mean anything by…"

"Terra, he knocked me unconscious!" Malchior exclaimed standing up from the floor. "I could have a concussion by now!" He exclaimed. "Look, darling, I know Rachel and she brings nothing but bad news. I will take care of everything. You don't need to worry your pretty little head about anything."

Terra huffed and swished her blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Yeah, and I know Gar and I don't think he would have hit you if he didn't have a legitimate reason. You were pretty mean to Rachel after all."

Malchior's eyes narrowed at this comment. "Of course dear, as I have said before I will take care of _everything_."

Terra rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Okay, I trust you to do the right thing. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow? Same time alright?" Terra asked before spinning on her heel and heading towards the door.

"See you then Terra dear and do not fear, I will have this mess fixed by tomorrow, I promise," Malchior bid as he watched the door swing shut leaving a trail on jingling bells behind.

* * *

"I guess I'll just have a…salad?" Rachel answered as she raised an eyebrow at the menu. "Truthfully Gar I don't know what half of this stuff is."

Gar chuckled and plopped his menu down on the table. "You do know that they have like…a gazillion salads right? And tofu is not that bad…I bet you've never even tried it."

"You're right I haven't, nor do I want to attempt to try it," Rachel quipped back at him staring back down at the menu.

Gar sighed and propped his elbows up on the table. "You never know what you're missing until you try something new," he taunted.

Rachel pulled her eyes away from her menu and glanced up at him a small smile forming on her lips. "Fine," she answered in a slightly challenging voice. She turned towards the waiter who was briskly walking towards their table. "I'll have the garden salad and a side of tofu."

Gar's mouth seemed to drop slightly open at this comment. "Alright! That's what I'm talking about. And I will have the tofu burger with a side of fried potatoes!" He ordered smiling brightly at Rachel from across the table as he handed the waiter his menu and watched the man trot off to retrieve their orders.

"Don't think that this means I'm going to always listen to you. I just thought you had a point, after all you can't judge something by the way it looks, right?" She asked. Gar wasn't entirely sure but he thought there was a subtle message for him lying somewhere in that sentence.

"Exactly, I'm glad you finally understand that about…food," said Gar smiling lightly hoping she would smile back. He couldn't help it, he was entranced by her rare smiles and he was practically dedicated to working to put a grin on her lips.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but still no smile. "You can be very dense sometimes can't you?" She asked. Gar assumed she was joking by the tone in her voice.

"Not always, I just clam up sometimes when I'm around pretty girls," Gar answered, his eyes slowly widened as he came to realize what he had just said. "I mean I…uh…"

"Did you just call me…pretty?" Rachel asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"I just…well, yeah I kind of did but you're more than that really I just…couldn't think right," Gar sputtered. He didn't understand why it had suddenly gotten so hot inside of the restaurant but he had the sudden urge to ask for a bucket of ice that he could hide inside of until his embarrassment cooled off.

"Um, Garfield I have no idea what you're trying to say," Rachel answered.

He laughed nervously as he pulled on his shirt color. "Oh, I was uh, I mean I would definitely call you more than pretty. You're more like…beautiful."

Rachel seemed taken back by this comment and Gar could tell she was slightly uncomfortable with his compliment. "Garfield, why would you…"

"Don't deny it Rachel that only makes it worse. I mean come on! Ask any dude here and they'd agree with me. You're beautiful just accept it," he said feeling slightly more confident about telling her this.

"I…thank you," she answered as a small blush crept onto her pale cheeks. Gar enjoyed the sight of this until she reached behind her head and pulled her hood up over head to cover up her embarrassment.

"Ya know…I don't know why you always do that," Gar began reaching for his glass of water and taking a long sip of it.

Rachel reached up and touched her hood tentatively. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're covering up what you're feeling with that hood. I can't read your expression. Why do you always do that?" He asked.

"It's just a habit I guess," she answered in her typical monotone.

"Well, I don't think they allow hats to be on in this place so I'm pretty sure that goes the same for hoods," Gar challenged smirking at the dark girl from across the table.

She reluctantly pulled her hood back down and rolled her eyes at her friend from her side of the table. "Fine whatever, sometimes I swear Garfield you try to annoy me to the point that I…"

"Would send me into another dimension if you could?" Gar answered for her laughing a bit.

"Yeah, something like that," Rachel agreed as their waiter returned to the table and laid out the food they had ordered in front of the two teens. She had to admit the tofu of the side of the plate looked pretty unappetizing and she was considering giving Gar a diversion to look at so she could stuff it inside of his tofu burger.

Apparently gar could read her mind because as soon as the thought crossed her mind he quickly pulled his plate back and stared her down. "Come on…just one little taste. You know you wanna try it!" He chorused in a sing-song voice.

Rachel glared up at him as she poked the white blob with her fork. "Really gar I don't know how you even…"

"Come on Rachel…"

"I really don't want too…"

"You don't even know what you're missing…"

"It looks like…"

"One taste…"

"Fine!" Rachel snapped as she stabbed the tofu blob with her fork and stuffed it in her mouth. She had to admit…if she didn't concentrate on what she was chewing and the texture of the blob, it wasn't _that _bad. But it still had no flavor or any appealing texture. Gar was lucky she decided to choke it down for his sake. "Happy?" She mumbled when she had swallowed.

"So…you liked it?" Gar asked looking eager.

"Not…exactly," Rachel began. She could feel her eye twitching at just the thought of another bite of it. "But it wasn't as awful as I had expected it to be."

Gar shrugged. "It's a start!" He chirped as he took a large bite of his veggie burger.

Rachel couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Malchior scratched the last three words of the letter on paper and smiled down at his finished product. This was exactly what would fix Rachel, send her off the deep end and then continuously send her back for more.

"Rachel, Rachel," he whispered in a tone of voice that would be found by a mother chastising a small child. "This is for the best. The girl you are now…that's not who you really are and I think Garfield needs to see that for himself don't you?"

The young man pushed himself up off of his desk chair he had been seated on and carefully folded the letter into three folds before closing it up in an envelope and scribbling down the mailing address on the front.

"Perfect!" Malchior exclaimed taping the envelope shut and hurriedly walking to the door of the little bookshop. "All I have to do now is get a return address and then off you go…goodbye Garfield, hello old Rachel."

If anyone would have been passing by on the street at that time they would have seen the blue eyed teen practically cackling at his brilliant scheme. And if these people would have known anything about Malchior's plan they probably would have questioned whether or not he belonged in the psycho ward with Rachel.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun today Gar," Rachel said in a barely audible tone of voice. She had kept her eyes focused on the ground the whole time they had walked back to her room and it was only now that she looked up to meet his eyes.

Gar smiled back at her, practically feeling the excitement running through his veins shoot through his body. "Really? So you didn't mind that I hit Malchior?" Gar asked beaming.

Rachel rolled her eyes at this comment. "While I still don't think that you should have hit him…what you did for me was…sweet," she answered smiling slightly. "But I don't recommend that you hit anyone else in the future."

"Trust me, I'm not planning to," Said Gar laughing to himself. "But I'm really happy that you had fun…and uh…Rachel I was just wondering…"

Rachel's eyes seemed to grow softer with this words, it was like she was expecting something from him, but Gar had no idea what she wanted to hear. "Yes?" She asked noticing him pause.

"Oh…would you like to…um…do this again sometime?" Gar asked feeling his cheeks reddening.

"I…yes of course. That is if you can manage to get Nurse Bee to allow it," Rachel answered turning towards her door and pulling it open. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely!" Gar chirped feeling his palms beginning to sweat. _It's just Rachel, why are you so nervous?_ He practically yelled at himself. "I don't know what time yet but I'll be here, you can count on me!" His pitch seemed to become an octave higher with his last few words and he practically wanted to smack himself for sounding so nervous.

"Alright," Rachel began beginning to step inside of her room. "Then I'll see you tomorrow Gar." She sent him a small smile before beginning to close the door.

And just as it snapped shut Gar lost complete control of his body. Because before he knew what he was doing unknown words seemed to spill out of his mouth. Literally he had no control over what he said. He was pretty sure he couldn't even think that fast so whatever happened Gar figured it was being left up to a higher being.

"Rachel wait!" He yelled before he could stop himself.

The door opened quickly and the dark girl quickly raised an eyebrow at her friend who seemed to grow more and more confusing by the second. "What is it Gar?" She asked.

"I just…I can't really…" Gar stuttered trying to find the right words to say to her, but nothing seemed to come to mind. This is exactly why he did what he had no control over.

And before either of the teens knew what was happening Gar found himself grabbing hold of Rachel's waist and pulling her towards him. She tried to pull away for a brief second before she gazed up into his eyes and felt her breathing slow down. Both teens could feel how close their bodies were in proximity to each other, yet neither of them were making any movement to pull away.

"Garfield," Rachel said in a warning tone. "What are you _doing_?"

Gar sent her a toothy grin and tried to relax himself, which was a bit difficult considering he was practically shaking. "I'm shutting you up," he answered keeping his grin plastered on his face.

Rachel looked at him confused for a moment before smiling slightly as if she was getting his joke. "And how are you going to-mmph." And just like that Gar quickly put his mouth to hers, enveloping her in a kiss that sent chills up and down her spine. She was a little stiff at first, like she wasn't sure if she was actually supposed to kiss him back. Was that even allowed here? She had no idea but Rachel couldn't deny that she loved the feeling of Gar's arms wrapped around her and the tingling feeling she was getting from his touch, it was all just so magical she had the urge to pinch herself to wake up from this realistic dream she was in. Ever so slowly she reached her arms up and glided them along and around his neck pulling him tighter to her and deepening the kiss till she thought she was going to burst with feeling.

They pulled away only because they heard footsteps clacking down the hallway and Gar figured it wouldn't be very smart to be caught by one of the nurses making out with the patient he was supposed to be visiting for community service. Could he be fired for that? He figured he could.

"Wow…um…Gar I don't know what to say…"

Gar chuckled nervously as he quickly let go of her and watched one of the nurses walk by eyeing the two suspiciously before turning around the corner. "Well, you could say that you kind of sort of like me too because I do. I mean, heh, I really like you Rachel I just wasn't sure how to tell you and…"

Rachel quickly held up her hand indicating that she wanted him to stop talking. "I do really like you Gar but I don't know how this can work. I mean I'm here and you're normal so…"

"I'm so not normal Rachel," Gar protected trying to add a bit of humor to the conversation.

Rachel rolled her eyes and quickly continued before she lost track of where she was going. "I just don't know how it would work…"

"Well, I'm willing to try are you?" He asked.

The violet haired girl quickly glanced up and into his eyes. "I'm…I think so, yes," she answered nodding.

Gar beamed. "Great! So, do you want to talk about this or…?"

Rachel allowed a small ghost smile to play upon her lips and she shook her head. "I should be getting back to reading and whatnot, but I'll see you tomorrow Gar."

"Can we pick up where we left off?" Gar asked goofily grinning at her.

"Goodbye Garfield," Rachel replied her smile still gracing her lips.

"See ya tomorrow Rae," Gar answered just as the door snapped shut. The teen cocked his head to the side and quickly let out a 'whooping' noise. "Go Garfield it's your birthday, got the girl you want, you know she digs you…"

"I can still hear you Gar," Rachel's voice echoed through the door and quickly caused the boy to stop dancing.

"Eh heh…I totally knew that!" Gar retorted. "I'm just…gonna go visit Vic now…bye!" He yelled before quickly zooming down the hallway. Gar was almost positive that Vic's face was going to be priceless when he told him about this.

* * *

**YES! I know this chapter started slow but I hope the end made up for it. Anyway I also hope I didn't take too long to update for you guys. Gimmie your opinions and I'll read them. **

**I also give TrinityTepes major props for actually noticing that I never once seemed to mention what Gar looked like. I only do that because I try to make all of my viewers happy. And I know I rarely read any fanfics that are AU because I like keeping the Titans the way they look in the cartoon and what not. Therefore I let my audience imagine Gar the way they want him to look. Some people want him to be completely human but if you're anything like me I have a hard time really seeing the Beast Boy in him when he's blonde and blue eyed. So I leave it up to you to decide what he looks like in this story. **

**I'll write more later and thank you to everyone who has followed me thus far. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	13. Time for Progression

Chapter thirteen **'Time for Progression'**

"You need to slow down little buddy!" Vic exclaimed as he watched Gar pace around in a mad rant. The little guy was babbling on about his 'great day' and something that Vic would _never ever _believe, but the rest of the conversation was still missing because Gar had been talking at rapid speed for ten minutes now. "Yo! Gar! Really, slow down I can't understand a word you're saying."

Gar paused and quickly looked up at his mechanical friend before smiling like a mad man. "I had _the greatest_ day of my life!" Gar exclaimed throwing himself onto Vic's couch dramatically.

"Really?" Vic asked trying to breech the subject of how much weed Gar had smoked exactly without setting him off. "You seem a little…"

"Happy?" Gar asked sitting up straight and kicking his feet onto the coffee table. "I am the happiest man in the world dude!"

"Okay," Vic began slowly. "You didn't do anything illegal did you?" He asked his friend inching towards the sofa to sit down next to Gar.

"What?" Asked Gar seeming slightly alarmed. Vic took that as a good sign. "No way, but with all you guys' praises to go for it with Rachel I decided to give myself a shot and you know what? She actually likes me too!"

Vic let out a loud whoop and reached over smacking Gar on the back, which pretty much sent him flying off of the couch. It was saying a lot that even that didn't bring Gar's mood down a notch. "Way to go buddy! Let's just hope she didn't think you were talking about something else completely when you told her you liked her," Vic joked.

"What do you mean?" Gar asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I mean what if she thought you were both agreeing that you like tea? 'I like you'!" Vic imitated Gar's voice while pretending to swoon. "And then Rachel would have been all like 'Oh, I like tea too'!" Vic imitated the goth girl while pulling out a large dictionary and pretending to be entranced by the book.

Gar's temple throbbed. "There's no way that could have happened dude!" Gar exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Vic challenged. "Why not?"

"For one, she so wasn't reading at the time. For two, I totally could read her lips cause we weren't in her room and it was completely light out so I could see. And three, I don't think she would have let me kiss her if she didn't like me," Gar answered looking very proud of his answer.

"Wait a minute!" Vic yelled, his eyes widening at Gar's last statement. "You kissed Rachel?"

"Duh! Isn't that what I said when I first got here?" Gar asked as if Vic were the dumbest person in the world.

"Man, you were speaking gibberish for five minutes before I could pick up any English in there, but still I can't believe Rachel let you kiss her!" Vic exclaimed looking extremely happy for his friend.

Gar reached around to rub the back of his head nervously. "Well, actually I kind of just went for it. She really didn't say if I could or not…but she kissed me back so that must mean she likes me!"

Vic's mouth dropped open. "Wait a minute. You kissed _Rachel_, without her permission and she didn't maim you in any way?" He asked looking at Gar as if his scanners could pick up any bruises on the skinny teen. Gar wasn't sure but he figured they probably could.

"That's what I've been saying dude!" Gar answered smiling brightly up at his friend who was still looking as shocked as ever. "So, yeah I had the best day ever. She didn't even mind when I punched out her old…boyfriend? I don't know what they were but…"

"You actually punched someone out?" Vic asked seeming to regain control over his voice again. "I didn't think you had it in you string bean!"

"Hey, dude, watch it," Gar warned but he was still bearing a grin so Vic figured he couldn't have been too serious about his threat.

"Seriously Gar, that's great man, I'm happy for you and Rachel. Did you tell Kori about this yet?" Vic asked. "I bet she's going to flip out. I mean this morning she was practically dying to tell Rachel that you would be the perfect boyfriend for her…don't worry though, Dick and I restrained her."

Gar chuckled. "You're right, I should tell Kori. After all she was the one who was all for it from the beginning. It took awhile for you and Dick to hop onto Rachel and I's love bandwagon."

Vic rolled his eyes at this and quickly switched on the power button of the game station. "Yeah, yeah, just watch out for Kori's hugs. If you think she was bad when she first met you, you haven't seen anything when it comes to her being happy for her friends. Seriously, I thought she was going to squeeze the life out of Dick last time."

Gar looked slightly nervous by this statement. "Heh, maybe I'll just play one game with you before I go say hi to Kori…"

Suddenly a loud knock reverberated from Vic's door interrupting the two boy's conversation. "Yo! Who is it?" Vic called quickly heading towards the door.

"Open the door Victor I need to speak with Gar." The voice answered.

Vic quickly swung the door open and smiled at the pretty nurse on the other side. "Why Nurse Bee, what brings you to my humble abode? Would you like to come in?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Nurse Bee rolled her eyes at the half-man half-machine and briskly walked inside. "Gar, thank you for taking Rachel out today, I think she really enjoyed it. I'll have to see what I can do about giving you privileges to take her out again."

"You know, I would love it if I could receive privileges to get out on the town too," Vic suggested.

"Well, I don't know how Gar would feel about taking all of you…"

"I was thinking maybe you could help me with that actually," Vic cut in grinning down at the gorgeous nurse.

She let out a long sigh and gently reached up and patted his shoulder. "I don't think that's going to happen Victor," Nurse Bee answered. "How many times must I tell you that I'm not going to date you?"

"Until you change the answer and take out the _not_," Vic answered.

Gar had to give it to his friend, the guy was very persistent.

"Which won't happen soon," Nurse Bee responded sweetly. "I can't date you when you're a patient here Victor. Get out of this place and then we'll talk."

Vic smiled triumphantly at this statement while gar's mouth seemed to drop open slightly. "So…wait!" Gar interjected. "You mean that if you're working here you can't like…date any of the patients?" He asked beginning to pale a bit.

Nurse Bee looked up at him a bit shocked that he was actually paying attention to her and Vic's conversation. "Well, no, that wouldn't be right. The patients need equal care and if you are romantically involved with any of them that wouldn't be fair would it?" She asked.

Gar bit his lip wondering if that included him as well. After all he was just volunteering for community service it's not like he had signed any honor code about not dating the patients…or had he? He hadn't exactly read all of the paperwork they had given him. Now he was beginning to think that he should have. "Oh…I guess not. Makes sense," Said Gar shrugging and pretending not to care.

Nurse Bee turned to Vic with a triumphed smile on her face. "See Gar understands I don't see why you can't." She snapped. "Anyway, Gar your parents called here for you. You were supposed to be home an hour ago and they were right, your shift was up an hour ago."

"Oh," Gar began looking alarmed. "But I haven't gone to see Kori and Dick yet I can't…"

Nurse Bee smiled at him. "It's fine Gar, you'll see them first thing in the morning alright?" She asked. "We don't need your parents getting angry. Besides, you and Rachel were out for three hours today, you did your work for the day."

Gar seemed slightly weary to leave but he gave her a nod. "Alright, I'll just see you tomorrow then Vic?" Gar answered.

"Yeah man, hold up I'll walk you out…unless we have to stay put today," Vic said looking at nurse Bee expectantly.

She smiled at him and gestured for him to go and Gar took this as a sign that Vic wanted to talk to him alone for reasons unknown.

"Dude, what's up?" Gar asked once nurse Bee was out of hearing distance.

Vic looked down at Gar with an expression that was clearly asking him if he was dumb. "Are you sure you're still going to try this Rachel thing?" He asked.

"What do you mean am I still going to try _this Rachel thing_? Of course I am!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. "Just because the nurses can't date doesn't mean I can't. Or…it might but it doesn't mean I have to tell someone about it."

"Exactly," Said Vic. "Don't go getting yourself into trouble man, Rachel would understand if you have to wait another week to start dating her. I mean in another week you won't be volunteering anymore right?"

"I guess so," Gar mumbled. "I completely forgot about that…what if they don't let me back in?" He asked looking slightly worried.

"If you're here to visit they'll let you in," Vic answered as they turned around one of the corners, nearing the stairs.

"Yeah, okay, they'll let me in, but they probably won't give me any alone time with Rachel or any of you guys, and they definitely won't allow me to take her out of this place if I'm not working here. Do you think that maybe they'll let me prolong my community service?" Gar asked.

Vic looked shocked by this statement. "You would want to do that? Even if it means you can't have a relationship with Rachel?"

Gar rolled his eyes as the two shuffled down the staircase. "Like anyone has to find out."

"And that's what I'm worried about," Vic answered sighing.

"You worry too much Vic," Gar answered dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "Nothing's going to happen. I'll still be able to hang out with you guys and Rachel and I will be just fine! You'll see Vic!" Gar chirped as they neared the lobby.

Vic shook his head apathetically and gave Gar a smile. "I hope you're right man, I hope you're right."

"I will be Vic!" Gar yelled crossing the lobby. "You just wait and see!" He sent his metal friend one last huge grin before shoving the door open and stepping into the cool fall breeze.

Gar knew there were some faults in his plan but the only thing that mattered to him was getting Rachel and the rest of his new friends better. After he accomplished this he wouldn't have to volunteer anymore and he would be home free to see Rachel whenever he wanted. They wouldn't have to hide anything when she was finally out of the ward, but right now his best bet would be to secretly see her without any of the nurses knowing. They obviously wouldn't approve.

The skinny teen was so busy planning on how he was going to get his community service extended and all of the other outings he would take his friends on that he didn't notice that he was being followed. Perhaps if his head wasn't up in the clouds he would have seen what was coming and he could have stopped it. But poor Gar had no idea what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Alright, I want to start off by saying that I am so, so, so very sorry I have kept you all waiting. You are lovely reviewers and I shouldn't have waited so long to update. But to defend myself I have been very busy in the last two weeks with friends, college orientation, and my birthday. (Which is over and I am finally eighteeeen. Shit I feel old compared to some people on here. Ahah.) **

**Anyway, I probably only updated today because there is a burn on my leg from my friend Brad's motorcycle that I got while riding it the day before my birthday. It hurts really bad right now and I've bee sitting all day so I'm like **_**you know what I could do right now? I could update my stories!**_** So you should all be happy I have an ugly burn on my leg the side of a motorcycle muffler. XD **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	14. Lines Drawn, Walls Up

Chapter Fourteen **'Lines drawn, Walls up'**

When Gar woke up the clouds were turning a dreary gray color and small puddles of rain had already began to form in the streets. He could feel his mood from yesterday wavering a bit as he threw on his clothes in a lazy fashion and stumbled down the stairs. Gar had never been much of a morning person and normally it was days like today that made him hate mornings. But today his mood was a tad more chipper. In fact he didn't even stop smiling while he was brushing his teeth and it was all thanks to one name rushing through his head…

_Rachel. _She was the last thing he had thought about before he went to sleep that night and the first thing that he had remembered when he woke up. Gar could almost hear her voice by the time he saw the recovery center from the distance. Her soft strands of violet hair brushing her porcelain face when she would see him and smile today. Just thinking of her made Gar's heart skip a beat.

"Good morning Gar!" Nurse Bee chirped as she held out a clipboard for him to take. "Same as usual, visit them as you would like. Oh, but could you stay with Kori for lunch?"

"No problem!" Gar answered saluting the nurse and sending her a large smile.

She smiled and marked something onto a file sheet before looking back up at him. "You seem to be in a good mood today? Anything exciting happening with you?" She asked seeming interested.

Gar let out a nervous chuckle as he held the clipboard close to his chest as if it was going to keep him safe. "No, nothing new here with me. I'm always happy Nurse Bee!" He stuttered.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at him as if she was questioning whether he was telling her the truth or not. "Alright, well, have fun today Gar. I'll be around if you need me."

"Thanks!" Gar called, quickly turned on his heel and darted off towards Rachel's room. He didn't know how he was going to explain his mood to Nurse Bee for the next week but Gar assumed that Vic could help him out with a good lie. He traveled down the white corridor searching for room two-hundred and seventy and his heart practically shot forward in his chest when he spotted her room.

"Rachel!" Gar yelled in a sing-song voice raising his hand and knocking loudly. "Come on Rae wake up! I can't wait to see…you?" Gar paused when he didn't hear any movement from inside and he quickly pressed his ear up against the door. He could hear slow breathing from the other side of the door and he could only assume it was Rachel because who else would be in her room…unless someone broke in. "Rachel is that you in there…?" Gar began taking hold of the door handle and getting ready to pounce on the intruder. "I swear if you're not Rachel I'm going to kick your…wha…?"

Gar's mouth fell open at the scene before him. Rachel was curled up in the corner of her room, hood pulled up over her head and arms firmly folded across her body. But the most disturbing part of this scene was the menacing glare that she was giving him.

"Rae…" Gar managed to squeak out.

"Leave Garfield, now," she spat. "Get out of my room or I swear..."

Gar tilted his head to the side trying to understand what could make her so upset. Surely she wasn't mad at him…was she? "Rachel what's wrong, come on you can tell me." He began to inch towards her which was probably not the best idea.

"Get out!" She screamed. "I never want to see you again. I thought you were clear enough in your letter that you felt the same way." She pulled her arms tighter around her which made her look like she was sinking into the darkness of the corner.

"What?" Gar asked confused. "What did I do? Rachel I swear I didn't…"

"You know what you did, now get out of this place and never come near me again. You think you're so much better than Malchior and all of the others that hurt me, but you're just the same," Rachel hissed.

Gar's mouth fell open again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! What had he done that had made him and Malchior so comparable? "But Rachel I thought…"

"You lied to me…and I believed you…" The dark girl mumbled from the corner. Gar could just barely see her but he could tell she was shaking with every breath she took.

"Please, Rachel, you have to believe me I didn't do anything. I…I care about you and I would never want to hurt you. So, please just let me know what's going on," he practically begged.

Rachel shook her head slowly which quickly turned into full force shaking. Gar longed to reach out and hug her but he didn't think that was the best idea, or even if Rachel would let him. The lanky teen watched intently as she shook her hood off, her beautiful face writhing in pain. She looked hurt and fragile but why was she so…

Gar's eyes instantly shot open and he rushed to Rachel's side. "Rachel, let me see your arms."

She instantly stopped wincing and glared at him. "Don't touch me," she growled. "I swear Garfield, if you as much as lay a hand on me it'll be the last thing you do."

Gar sighed trying to muster up enough courage to respond to her bitter tone of voice. "Yeah, well, if you don't let me see your arm it might be the last thing you ever do," he snapped back.

"Why do you care?" She yelled back at him. "You don't care! You told me that on your letter that I got yesterday. You told me I could go ahead and kill myself because really it's all just a game so why should I sit here and pretend that you want to take care of me when this is all just a game. After your two weeks are up you're going to leave and never see me again and that's the way it should be, right Garfield?"

Gar balled his fists trying to restrain his anger. "No! That's not how it should be! I never said that and I never wrote you a letter! Can you please just let me see your arm?" He asked taking a long deep breath.

"Really?" Rachel asked? "Tell me Garfield, what's your address?" She asked seeming to calm down a bit.

"Uh…thirty-five Oak…"

"Drive?" Rachel cut in and letting out a chilling laugh. "That's what I thought. Tell me Gar who else knows your address because the letter was sent from exactly that address."

Gar was shocked to say the least. He knew he hadn't written Rachel a letter but who could have known his address to do so? That was unless someone was stalking him. The thought of that send chills down Gar's spine but he quickly shook the feeling off and turned back to the girl sitting on the floor. He let out a breath of air and sat down next to her making sure not to make any contact.

"Rachel, you have to believe me, I would never hurt you like that. I don't want you to be hurt anymore Rachel. Can you please just trust me and let me see your arm?" He pleaded. "You don't look good at all Rae, you're really pale and you're shaking, please I just want to make sure that you're okay."

Rachel looked at him skeptically before slowly releasing her arms from around her body and pulling up her sleeves. She winced as the cotton fabric brushed against her cuts. It was unlike anything Gar had seen before, it was as if she had managed to scrape open every cut that had been on her arms and her arms were coated in a crimson red color. Gar was thankful that he had always had an iron stomach or he might have lost his breakfast.

"Rachel…" Gar whispered. "I don't…why did you…"

Rachel bit her lip and turned away from him pushing the tears away that were beginning to form in her eyes. "I was upset and angry. I didn't understand what I had done to you…I just…I know I shouldn't have but it just seemed like the easiest way to…feel."

"You're losing a lot of blood. I don't think I can clean this up for you," Gar said keeping his eyes glued to her wrists. "I think I need to call down to the nurses."

"But…you can't! They think I'm getting better, if they know about this I'll be back to where I started. Gar, I don't want to be in here for another two years," Rachel finished in her normal monotone but there was a decent amount of fear shining through her eyes.

"And I want you to get better Rachel…and I'm worried that if I don't call down you'll die. You're losing a lot of blood I mean…I don't want anything to happen to you," Gar said quickly reaching out and giving her hand a small squeeze before she had time to yell at him for it.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as if she was trying to stop the pain from coming again. Her arms were badly beat up and Gar could tell that she was hurting from it.

"Rachel…" Gar began.

"Alright, alright, you can call down to the nurses. Just make it stop hurting," she mumbled through clenched teeth. Gar could tell that was a very bad sign and he quickly ran to the intercom on the other side of the room.

"Nurse Bee! Nurse Jinx! Any one! Emergency…Rachel's room…please hurry I don't know what's going on I'm afraid…"

"Garfield? What's going on?" Nurse Bee asked getting onto the intercom. "I'm sending some of the staff up now, tell me what's going on?"

Gar glanced at Rachel who was holding her hand to her temple. "Oh God, Oh God, I don't know, Rachel's arms are all cut up and I don't think I can stop the bleeding, she needs help now." Gar took a deep breath and kept his eyes on the violet haired girl. She looked so week and fragile it practically broke Gar's heart to have to see her like this.

"Alright, keep calm Gar, help is on the way," she answered before hanging up on the intercom.

Gar quickly ran back to Rachel's side and plopped down beside her. "Kay Rae, look at me, you're going to be fine don't give up now. You need to keep focused…um…what keeps you focused? Something that keeps you awake…give me something here Rae. Are you awake?" Gar asked reaching out and shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Shh…" Rachel mumbled. "I'm meditating."

"You're what?" Gar asked blinking at her obviously confused.

"It helps me relax, I just need to keep my mind clear and I should be…Agh!" she quickly jumped back from her position on the floor and clutched her arm.

Now Gar was afraid. Sure, he knew Rachel had done this before but she never seemed this upset about it and if she was afraid Gar didn't know how he should act. He had heard her say multiple times that she wasn't trying to kill herself but it seemed pretty clear that what she had spent the last few hours doing would result in suicide. "Rachel…it's going to be okay alright? The nurses will be here any minute and…"

It all happened suddenly after that. The door burst open and a flock of women in white came running in heading straight towards Rachel, who at that very instant let out a soft gasp. Gar turned to the dark beauty just as her eyes rolled backwards and she began to fall towards the floor. Thinking quickly the skinny teen grabbed her and held her upwards till the nurses could reach her and lift her onto the stretcher. Gar watched the whole scene in complete shock after that.

The nurses spoke quickly and poked around Rachel's unconscious form before one of them turned around the corner frantically yelling and in a flash they raced out of the room towards the medical lab.

Gar stood completely shocked with his mouth hanging open, he was pretty sure he would never experience anything like that moment of shock again. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't have to. He knew he had to get out of her room, there was no chance that the nurses wanted him in her room while she wasn't there but then a thought struck him.

Rachel had said that he wrote her a letter. Gar knew that he obviously hadn't. In fact he didn't think he had actually ever written a formal letter in his life, but he had to see this for himself. Therefore Garfield did the most logical thing he could think of at the time. He decided to snoop through her room for it.

Softly tiptoeing over to the door, Gar peeked out into the hallway looking both ways before whistling a happy tune and kicking the door shut with his foot. "Now…if I were Rachel where would I keep letters?" He padded over to her nightstand and decided beginning here was the safest bet. Gar was determined to find this anonymous letter even if it took him all day… which was actually quite possible.

* * *

"I do not believe it!" Kori yelled shaking her head madly. "I cannot believe our friend Gar would do such a thing! He seemed as if he genuinely cared for Rachel, why would he do this to her? Oh poor Rachel she must be feeling the heartbroken."

Dick sighed and put a comforting arm around the redhead's small shoulders. "Kori, this is normal. People outside of here, in the real world, they don't understand us. For some reason Gar had us all fooled. God how were we all this stupid?" Dick asked running his free hand through his perfectly gelled hair in frustration.

"I don't get it either," Vic began looking more confused then pissed off. "Yesterday Gar was just so happy because Rachel liked him. It doesn't make sense why he would tell her he didn't like her anymore not to mention telling her she shouldn't be alive. I don't think Gar's even capable of being that mean."

"You'd be surprised about how cruel people can be," Dick snapped. "I wish I could give Gar a piece of my mind. What's he trying to do now? Mess with us all and make us think he's our friend and then turn on us just like he did Rachel?"

"Perhaps one of us should talk to him?" Kori suggested weakly. She eased herself back on Vic's couch making sure to keep Dick's arm around her.

"I would love too," Dick practically hissed.

Vic let out a nervous laugh. "I don't think you should be the one to help Rachel with this one. We don't need to beat Gar to a pulp. We just need to find out what's going on in his head."

"Then maybe you wish to speak with our friend?" Kori asked looking at Vic hopefully. "I do wish I could but after hearing Rachel tell me of the letter this morning I do not think it would be best for me to see him." Kori looked down at her shoes, closing her eyes so she wouldn't cry in front of the two males.

Vic nodded looking at Dick and hoping he wouldn't try to insist that he speak to Gar. The electronic teen didn't think that would end too well. "I'll talk to the little guy it'll be fine. Maybe this is all just some kind of misunderstanding…"

"How could it possibly be a misunderstanding?" Dick interjected. "The guy sent her a letter saying that he hopes she dies! It doesn't seem like he should be able to defend that."

Vic shrugged. "It just doesn't seem like something Gar would do…we have to give him a chance to talk before we judge. Kori, you agree right?" He asked.

Kori looked up feeling tears brimming her eyes and nodded weakly. "I agree."

* * *

"Bingo!" Gar screamed slamming Rachel's dresser drawer shut. He had opened up every door possible trying to find what he was looking for and just when he least suspected it the drawer smacked him in the face. No, literally he had hit his face against the drawer when he had face planted towards the ground.

Gar let out a very relieved sigh and sat down on the floor next to her one good lamp to read. There were at least five letters in his hands. He knew one of them had to be from the faker who had decided to impersonate him. "Alright, number one!" He began pulling it out of the envelope.

_Dear spawn,  
When you wake up from your state you're in you may not know where you are. So I am writing you this letter to tell you. You are currently residing at the Canyon Recovery Center in Jump City. After finding you sprawled on the bathroom floor passed out from blood loss I figured that I should do something. So here you are. This will be your new home until you snap out of the mode you're in. _

_Sincerely, your father. _

Gar quirked an eyebrow at the letter. "Well, that was…nice," he said sarcastically. "So, Rachel didn't even know she was coming here? He just put her here like some sort of animal. Bastard," Gar mumbled under his breath as he picked up the next letter.

_Dearest Rachel,  
I have decided it is unconventional for us to go on any longer. Try as I might you are not getting better. In fact I feel as if you will never get better. We will not have a future together if you cannot get out of this place and because of that I'm going to let you go. I feel like you should do the same. Just let go Rachel. I've decided to give you what you want most in life and I know it is not me so enclosed is a present for you. I think you will find your true salvation inside this box. _

_Love, Malchior. _

Gar could feel his anger bubbling up and he quickly threw that letter aside only to find the letter under it was exactly what he was looking for. Addressed to Rachel and sent directly from his address. But how did whoever send this know his address? Gar shook the feeling off and quickly pulled opened the letter.

_Dear Rachel,  
I'm sorry for everything that I have done this week to lead you on. It's not that I'm not happy with you it's just that…I don't feel like we're getting anywhere. You're cooped up inside of this psycho ward every day and it's unrealistic to think we have a future. You don't want to get better so I'm done helping you. Feel free to do whatever you want to yourself. Perhaps if you're not around anymore it may be better for everyone. I can't help you anymore, it's too hard to stop you and I don't want to be a part of this madness you bring.  
I'm sincerely sorry, Goodbye Rachel. _

_Love, Garfield. _

Gar stared down at the paper blinking his eyes and hoping what he was seeing was just an illusion. It wasn't. "Who would do…this can't be happening. Someone's…wait a minute…Garfield?" He questioned staring down at the paper. "Sincerely sorry? Madness? Who talks like that anyway I…oh no, no, no!" Gar yelled as realization dawned upon him.

He quickly reached out, grabbed Malchior's letter and held it next to the note supposedly signed by Gar. The handwriting was changed a bit, so it wasn't like you would call it an exact mach but it was close enough that if you looked really hard you could tell the L's had the same loop and the S's were complete matches. "That son of a bitch!" Gar cursed under his breath.

He quickly gathered up the letters and headed towards the door. "I need to talk to someone, shit, who I can tell? Vic! He'll know what to do. I need to find Vic!" The lanky teen yelled as he threw open the door and began charging to Vic's room down the hallway.

"Vic!" Gar yelled. "Vic open the door this is important I need to talk to…you?" He began as the door flung open to reveal three not so happy faces.

Kori looked beyond sad. In fact Gar thought she was going to break down and cry at any moment's notice. He figured she probably would already be crying if Dick wasn't holding her hand to comfort her. The expression on Dick's face wasn't any better though, actually it was much worse. He was looking at Gar with such an intent glare that he thought Dick was going to leap out of his seat and attack him at that very moment.

Gar quickly turned to Vic who was looking at him with a very confused and disappointed expression. It basically said that he was willing to talk but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. That was the expression that hurt Gar the most.

* * *

**Aw poor Gar! It breaks my heart to make the poor guy's friends hate him. But don't worry, it'll get better, I promise. This would have been done much sooner but my computer was blocking fanfiction for like a week. i have no idea what was wrong with it buuut i'm glad it's back and i can continue to giving you guys updates.  
So lemmie here all of your opinions. Feedback is always appreciated. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	15. Operation Save Rachel

Chapter fifteen **'Operation Save Rachel'**

"Guys…" Gar began weakly. "I found…someone's pretending to be me!"

"Oh, that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard!" Dick snapped at the boy.

Gar backed away from the dark haired boy. "No, really you have to believe…" Gar paused taking the whole scene in. "You all talked to Rachel didn't you…come on guys you know I wouldn't do something like that!"

"I do not know what to believe anymore," Kori managed to squeak before her eyes began to well up with salty tears.

"Kori…" Gar began a frown crossing his face. "No, it's not like that I…Malchior…he's manipulating me you have got to believe me!"

Vic let out a long sigh and looked down at his little friend purely confused. "Look, Gar we want to believe you but Rachel's really messed up right now and…"

Gar could feel the anger inside of him welling up and he knew very well he wasn't going to be able to control himself soon.

"We think that maybe if you take a break from seeing her for another week things will gradually get better," Vic finished shifting uncomfortably.

"A week?" Dick cut in quickly. "Phft, I say you shouldn't see her for at least two months but…"

"Would you shut up!" Gar yelled causing all three of his friends to jump back surprised. "If you all knew anything about Rachel it's that when she's upset she should not be left alone. But I don't see any of you taking care of her when she's upset! In fact I found her having a relapse in her room and had to call the nurses to take her to the medical bay because even I couldn't help her and _trust me_, I did try to help her." Gar paused momentarily in order to stare at all of his friend's faces that were expressing complete shock. "Don't you think if I really didn't want to help Rachel I would have just left her there? Or better yet I wouldn't have shown up at all today? But I guess you didn't think of that. You also probably didn't think that maybe it wasn't me who wrote this stupid note!" Gar exclaimed as he tossed the folded up forged note on Vic's coffee table. "Maybe it was some bastard who already tried and failed at getting Rachel to die." With that last statement Gar tossed down the note Malchior had left for Rachel more than a year ago and turned to the door before storming out of Vic's room.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Vic asked reaching down to pick up the two notes.

Dick shook his head frantically trying to piece the words Gar had just said back together. "You tell me."

"So, friend Gar is innocent, yes?" Kori asked hopefully as she looked up at Vic who was looking between the two letters frantically.

Vic's mouth fell open a bit and he quickly turned to a large machine in the corner of his room. "I don't know Kori, but I'll find out soon enough."

"Uh, Vic what are you doing?" Dick asked standing up from the couch and crossing the room so he was standing next to the half-machine half-man hybrid.

"I'm doing a fingerprint analysis on the papers. If Gar's telling the truth then Malchior's fingerprints should be compatible with both of these papers. If he is then Gar's innocent and we all owe him an apology," Vic answered feeing the letters to the machine while a series of beeps and clicks emerged from the scanner.

"And if not?" Dick asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Then he's an even bigger ass then we gave him credit for," Vic answered shrugging. "But I'm highly expecting the first option."

The scanner's beeping began to increase as it indicated that three matches had been found. Obviously one set of fingerprints were Gar's only because he had to touch the letters in order to bring them to his friends. The other must have been Rachel's because she had to have touched both sets to read them. But there was a third pair and that was the pair that concerned Vic.

"Looks like the veg-head wasn't lying, there really is another match here," He answered turning the scanner off and glancing between the two letters.

Kori's face lit up like a Christmas light and she quickly leaped off the couch and grabbed Dick pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh! This is wonderful friend Gar is innocent and still continues to care for Rachel," she exclaimed twirling around in a circle.

"Yeah, it's great for him because now we have proof," Vic began biting his lip. "But if I were him I don't know if I'd still want to be our friend after the way we treated him…"

Kori stopped smiling and gazed up at the mechanical teen confused. "Oh, I had not thought of that. What should we do? We must find him and stop him from leaving the premises!"

"Kori, maybe we should just wait till tomorrow and find Gar when he comes back. He still has a few days of community service left so we're going to have to see him sometime," Dick spoke up hoping to ease the thin girl's mind.

Kori stood firmly with her feet planted on the ground and her eyes bearing a glare that made Dick shiver a bit. He was so used to Kori looking so weak and innocent but ever sense she began to eat again her color had come back and she had grown this newfound courage, it was all a bit intimidating and embarrassing for the dark haired boy to be frightened by a girl that was half his size.

"No, we cannot leave him behind. If we do not tell him how sorry we are for accusing him right now he may never want to be our friend again. Is it not true that friends do not give up on each other? If we sit here and just wait for our friend to come back that is what we are doing! We must go after him!" Kori exclaimed making her way to the door and flinging it open only to see Gar standing there with a bemused smile on his face.

"I thought you guys might come around…so I stuck by," Gar answered shrugging.

Kori let out a loud squeal and enveloped the lanky teen into a hug that made even the other two boys in the room wince just watching.

"Kori!" Gar wheezed. "Can't…breathe…please…let go."

The auburn haired girl quickly gasped and dropped him to the ground. "Oh I am so sorry friend Gar! I was just so elated to see you that I…"

Gar held up a palm indicating for her to stop speaking while he caught his breath. "It's okay Kori. Really. I just…need to breathe." Gar shook his head still smiling as he began to boost himself up off the ground.

"Need some help?" Dick offered as he extended his hand for Gar to grab onto.

Gar looked up at him with a slightly cold glance but took his hand anyway.

"Look, Gar I'm sorry about not believing you about Rachel. I guess we just kind of assumed that if you were going to backstab her you would do it to all of us too…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too man," Vic chipped in slapping his huge hand on Gar's shoulder. "We should have believed you. Heck, Rachel shouldn't have even believed that letter came from you in the first place!"

"I am sorry, also," Kori confessed clasping her hands together. "I should have known better that you were not like that horrible Malchior that was in Rachel's past."

"That's the thing," Gar began. "He's not in her past anymore. We saw him at the bookstore and he totally went nuts and now he's all out to get Rachel just because he wants her dead or something!"

Dick's sunglasses seemed to shift on his face and Gar assumed he was scowling or something. "Then why don't we all go show him where to stuff these letters." He clenched his fist and slammed it into the palm of his free hand.

"Whoa man," Vic began backing away from the masked boy. "Why don't we try a different approach than violence? If I'm correct I don't think that approach really worked for Gar last time and I don't think it'll work for us either. We need to do something equally sneaky…"

"Dude, Vic I love the way you think!" Gar exclaimed raising his hand for a high five.

"Do you have any ideas?" Vic asked looking down at Gar as he slapped his hand.

"Well….no I figured you guys had something but it seems like a good idea! Fight fire with fire and all that right?" Gar answered continuing to smile.

"I suppose so," Said Vic rolling his human eye. "Does…anyone have any ideas?" Vic asked looking at his three friends hoping for something.

"Uh…" Gar opened his mouth just as a loud knock reverberated from the door.

Vic looked at him confused as if to say 'did you invite someone?' and when Gar simply shrugged at him he crossed his room and pulled the door open to see exactly who was hoping for.

"Nurse Bee…you really should stop coming to my room like this. I don't think it's allowed," Vic said smirking at her as she tapped her foot looking more than annoyed with him.

"Move out of the way Victor," she snapped shoving him aside which was actually an impressive feat due to all the weight the metal put on him. "I came here looking for Garfield again. Could I borrow you?" She asked him releasing the venom from her voice and sounding sweet again.

"Uh…yeah, sure Nurse Bee is everything okay?" He asked beginning to follow her out of the room.

"I'm not sure honestly," she answered.

Gar's face fell as did his stomach. He could feel something shatter inside of him and it was like his whole world stopped spinning for a minute. "W-what? What is it? Is it Rachel? Is she okay I-I…can I see her?" He asked quickly.

Kori quickly jumped to his side. "Please, has something happened to Rachel?" Kori asked as her eyes welled up with tears.

Nurse Bee looked at the four teens and shook her head. "I'm sorry I can't disclose any information about Rachel to the rest of you but Garfield she asked to see you and she's refusing to go back to sleep until you stop by."

Gar's ears perked up and a large grin spread across his face quickly. "Really? She wants to see me?"

"Look all we want to know is if she's okay?" Dick asked quickly before Nurse Bee had the chance to shut the door on their faces.

"She's…doing better than this morning," she answered.

Dick let a few muffled curse words escape his lips. "Well, is she at least alive and up and moving and all?" He asked.

"She's…weak. Very weak. She can't stand up right now and we won't allow her too anyway. Too much blood loss is a very serious thing and she needs to be taken care of, but if you three wish to come visit her tomorrow I'm sure she won't mind," Nurse Bee finished. "Now, Gar can you please come with me now?"

"Wait just one minute," Dick began again. "You just said blood loss. How did Rachel lose any blood? I don't understand…unless…leaping lizards you can't be serious!"

Gar couldn't help himself. "Leaping lizards? Really dude, are you serious?" He asked giggling a bit.

Vic and Kori seemed to smile at this too until Nurse Bee shot them all dirty looks. "Richard…I know you're smart but you cannot under any circumstances mention this to…"

"But you mean to tell me that Rachel's _cutting_ herself?" Dick asked completely shocked. This comment seemed to wipe the smiles off of Vic and Kori's faces.

"Say what?" Vic asked, his eye widening until Gar thought it would pop. "Veg-head did you know about this?"

"Um…well yea but I couldn't really…she told me not to tell," Gar answered rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Nurse Bee groaned. "It's been such a long day I can't believe I just blurted that out…"

"You know…I could agree to never tell anyone under certain stipulations," Vic coaxed giving her a vibrant smile.

She glared up at the mechanical teen. "Victor, I work here…I can't…"

"Yeah, I know and I'll agree to never say a word and keep these guys quiet as long as you agree to go on a date with me as soon as I get out of this place," Vic replied slipping out a wink at the pretty nurse.

"Really?" Nurse Bee asked sounding very annoyed. "Fine, Victor when you get out of here I'll go on _one_ date with you. Now please all of you keep quiet about this or I could lose my job." Nurse Bee quickly spun around and headed down the hallway Gar trailing behind like a little lost puppy waiting to find his master.

"You saw that opening and had to take it didn't you?" Dick asked folding his arms across his chest and looking up at Vic with an amused grin.

"Yep!" Vic announced proudly.

"Please, friends what can we do for Rachel? We must help her! And I do not understand…what is she cutting?"

Both of the guys turned to the green eyed girl with shocked expressions. "Kori…maybe we should go back inside and sit to think about this…" Dick suggested.

* * *

"So you knew all along about why Rachel was here?" Nurse Bee asked Gar as they neared the medical wing.

Gar nodded solemnly trying to wrap his head around why Rachel wanted to see him now when she wanted to rip him to tiny shreds and feed him to the vultures this morning. "Yeah, she uh, showed me one day last week when I pissed her off," Gar mumbled. "That why when I came into her room this morning I knew something was wrong but she wouldn't tell me. So, I just assumed and I…I was right. I kind of wished I wasn't though."

"That girl owes you her life then," Nurse Bee said being completely serious.

"What'do you mean?" Gar asked as his eyes widened with shock.

Nurse Bee sighed as she stopped outside of one of the doors. Gar assumed it was where Rachel was. "Her relapse was pretty bad. If someone hadn't gotten to her in the next half an hour…I doubt she would still be here."

Gar's mouth opened so wide he swore it was going to touch the ground. "What?" He shook his head trying not to think about what could have happened if he hadn't shown up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, but I think that's why she wants to talk to you. You saved her life you know," Nurse Bee sent him a small smile and then turned to leave. "This is her room, I'll see you when you leave alright Gar?"

"Yeah alright," Gar answered standing there transfixed on the smooth wooden surface bearing the numbers one zero, zero as Nurse Bee's heels clicked down the hallway. Gar took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around the doorknob unaware of what would happen inside of the room. Would Rachel be angry? Would she be happy? Scared? He wasn't sure about anything other than the fact that he wanted to see her so badly it hurt. And with that he turned the knob and pushed the door open immersing himself into the darkened room.

* * *

**I am so, so, so, so sorry that it has taken me over a freaking month to update but I got total writers block on what I wanted to happen with this and my other story but I was like alright I want to put the next chapter to 'you were always on my mind' up first. Obviously that didn't happen yet. And I hate to inform you all of this but I star college in two weeks sooo I really don't know how often I'm going to be able to update. Don't kill me though! Because I promise I'm not going to give up on this story. It will be finished eventually so don't give up reading! And thank you all of you who have stuck with this story for so long, it makes me so happy that I actually have a good following for this story. You all are awesome! **

**Xoxo-Megz. **


	16. Sorry

Chapter sixteen 'Sorry'

Gar could feel his pulse quicken as soon as he shut the door to Rachel's room. It was completely pitch black inside and he couldn't see a thing that wasn't closer than two feet from him. Though, really what's the worst that could happen? Nurse Bee had told him before that Rachel was weak and couldn't stand up on her own and therefore there was no way she could maim him in any way…right?

"Garfield…" her voice rung out from somewhere in the dark. Gar couldn't tell if she sounded happy that he was there or not. "Garfield," her voice snapped at him this time.

Gar could hear her a lot better the second time but he had no idea where she was. Thinking quickly he moved his hand to the wall to search for a light. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry I was just looking for a…"

Before he could finish a brilliant white light snapped on surprising Gar to the most extreme level and caused him to jump backwards while letting out a huge, "EEEPPP!" He gazed up from his position on the floor to see Rachel sitting Indian style on her bed with her hand on the light switch directly next to her hospital bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a completely monotonous voice.

Gar chuckled nervously as he pushed himself up and off of the floor while dusting himself off. "Yea, I'm fine, nothing wrong here, nope!" Gar exclaimed putting a fake smile across his lips.

Rachel seemed to frown at the comment. "Alright cut the act Gar. You know that you want to yell at me or something so go ahead."

"Wha…?" Gar began his mouth hanging open. "I don't want to yell at you Rachel I just…wanted to make sure you're okay. I mean after this morning I didn't think you would want to see me but I'm really glad you did because I wanted to see you too. I have a lot to tell you about that stupid note. You see…Vic scanned it and it turns out it's…"

Rachel quickly held her hand up indicating for him to shut up. "I don't care about the note. You didn't write it and that's all that matters to me. Can we please not talk about it? I think I can figure it out myself."

"So, you know that Malchior was pretending to be me and I had no idea what you were talking about this morning until I found it?" Gar asked quickly which caused Rachel to scowl.

"No…but I could have guessed it was something like that," Rachel answered sighing.

"Oh…" Gar began inching closer towards her still slightly afraid she would reach out and smack him. "Rachel, I'm really, really, really sorry. I should have known he was following me home the other day. God, I'm so stupid why didn't I think of it before it got to this, I…"

"Gar," Rachel began reaching out and placing her hand on his forearm. Gar flinched a bit by her action, expecting the worse to come but when he looked her in the eyes he could only sense sadness. "It's not your fault," Rachel continued. "I should have known it wasn't you writing it in the first place. I guess I was just…"

"Scared?" Gar finished for her as he plopped down on the side of her hospital bed.

Rachel's eyes seemed to darken by this comment. "Yeah, but if you tell anyone that I was…"

"Scared," Gar finished again.

"Stop it," Rachel snapped quickly.

Gar rolled his eyes as he reached out and took hold of her hand and gazed up into her violet orbs. "There's nothing wrong with being scared Rachel. It makes us human."

"It also makes us weak and vulnerable," Rachel answered looking satisfied with her answer.

"So what?" Gar asked a little harsher than intended. "Is it that bad to depend on someone once and awhile?"

"I've never had to depend on someone before…" Rachel answered sighing. "All my life I've been taking care of myself, why should I start now?"

"Because!" Gar exclaimed beginning to get frustrated. "I'm trying to be here for you Rae! I actually want you to depend on me because I care about you and I don't ever want to see you hurt. Is it really that hard for you to get? I know you're smart so you're obviously trying to ignore the fact that I want to be here for you. But I'm telling you outright right now, I want to be here for you. I want you to come to me with all your problems, all your fears, all your…everything! So, please…can you stop trying to shut me out?"

Rachel's mouth fell open slightly and she let out a soft sigh as she reached out and took hold of Gar's hand. "No, I can't because this is who I am and I'm constantly pushing people away without trying to." She flinched a bit noticing Gar's sad expression. "But I'll try, I'll try not to shut you out Garfield because I don't want to, believe me I don't. It just kind of happens and I'm sorry."

Gar's ears perked up a bit and he quickly squeezed Rachel's hand back feeling himself beginning to smile. "Thanks Rae. Now I'm sure Vic, Dick and Kori are all thinking of ideas on what we can do to Malchior to get him back for this. If you want me to I can run back to them so I can tell you…or I could you know totally carry you out of here and down to Vic's room."

"Really Gar that's a nice offer and all but…"

"No really, I know I look weak and all Rachel, but I'm a beast. Just look as these muscles!" Gar boasted flexing his muscles that deflated instantly. "Eh heh well I guess it's a mind over matter thing but…"

"Garfield," Rachel cut in quickly. "I…don't want you to leave quite yet," she admitted.

"You don't?" Gar asked. "Okay, what else did you wanna tell me?"

Rachel sighed and looked down at her lap for a few long seconds before turning her violet orbs back up to meet Gar's emerald ones. "I just wanted to say thank you for, saving my life. I heard the nurses talking and I just…I didn't realize what could have happened. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now and I…just, thank you Gar."

Gar stared at her completely unmoving and unsure of what to do next. "You're welcome. It was nothing Rae I was just trying to think quickly…heh." He could feel the room's temperature growing and he didn't understand why he was always feeling so nervous around her _all the time_!

"Well it meant a lot to me," Rachel confessed. "Look I'm trying that thing where you want me to be more open with you and all but you're kind of freaking me out…are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, never been better I just…I think it's really warm in here or something," Gar answered chuckling and pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Rachel rolled her eyes gave him a shove. "Really? Do you try to turn everything into a joke?" She asked in a humorous tone of voice.

"No, I just…I wanted to ask you if I could kiss you right now?" Gar managed to squeak out.

Rachel's eyes widened a bit, obviously not expecting the question to come out of his mouth. "Well, I…I mean…you didn't ask last time did you?" She asked hoping he would get her subtle hint.

Luckily Gar wasn't as dumb as he always acted and without a second thought he quickly closed the gap between them, placing his lips on hers.

* * *

"I do not understand!" Kori wailed. "Please, friend Rachel is hurting herself on purpose? Does she not know what damage she can do to herself if keeps up this awful behavior?"

"I think that's the whole point of her being here Kori," Vic answered.

Dick shot him a look that clearly stated 'don't make her feel dumb' as he put his arm around the girl to comfort her. "It's okay Kori, you heard Nurse Bee, Gar saved her and she's going to be just fine!"

"But I do not understand why!" Kori yelled seeming rather frustrated. "Why has she done this to herself when she knows now that we care about her!"

"Kori, I don't think she was thinking about us when she did what she did," Vic answered carefully. "I mean we all have things we do when we're mad at someone right? Rachel has this, Dick has his excessive working out, and I've got…well, I'm just a mellow guy!" Vic joked.

Kori smiled a bit at her friend as a small tear trickled down her face. "But I just want friend Rachel to get better!"

Dick quickly wiped away the tears falling from Kori's eyes. "Kind of like how we want you to get better?"

She looked up quickly, unable to speak. Vic took that as a hint to cut in quickly, "What he meant to say was that we all want each other to get better. So we just need to be there for each other when these things happen!"

Kori looked between the two boys and quickly brushed at the rest of the tears that were falling freely from her face. "We are all very much screwed up are we not?" She asked allowing herself to smile a bit.

Vic let out a boisterous laugh and reached out to put his hand on the auburn haired girl's shoulder. "That we are Kori."

Dick smiled at his two friends. "Are you going to be okay Kor?" He asked reaching out to put his arm around her.

"I believe I will be fine, thank you friends," she replied glancing from Vic to Dick and giving them both huge smiles. "But it is not I you should be concerned about. We must help Rachel!"

"I say we start by taking that jerk Malchior down," Dick replied, slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Yeah, but maybe with a less violent approach," Vic said chuckling.

"Perhaps if we were to give him a taste of medicine?" Kori questioned her red rimmed puffy eyes gleaming as she spoke .

"You mean a taste of his own medicine Kori," Dick corrected gently. "But that's not a bad idea. Let's shake up his life a little like he's done to Rachel's for the last few years."

"But how?" Vic asked.

"I don't know exactly how right now, but I can tell you one thing," Dick began as his eyes flickered back and forth between his friends. "We aren't going to get anywhere being in here."

"But…we cannot leave,' Kori answered innocently.

"No, they won't let us leave for some time I'm sure," Dick said noticing the curious glances that Kori and Vic were giving him. "Which is why we're not going to wait for their permission."

"Yo, man are you saying what I think you're saying?" Vic asked.

Dick nodded in response. "If we're going to help Gar take Malchior down we have no choice but to break out of here."

* * *

**Hello you beautiful reviewers! Feel free to yell at me for not updating because this story's been on hold longer then 'you were always on my mind' and I feel awful about that. But I'm back for the holidays so I'm going to cram in as many chapters as I can while I'm home for winter break! **

**On an even better note! Some of you may have heard about this petition going around to save teen titans and get a season six out of it? No? Maybe? Well let me inform you. It's happeninggg! And some of the lovely reviewers from my other story that is currently in progress asked me to give them a link. But sadly I won't be updating that story for probably another week. So here's to hoping that some of you are stalking me and reading all my stories. Haha. **

**Anyway! it won't allow me to post a link on here for you guys...i just tried five times. So here's what i'm going to ask you guys to do. Either log onto twitter if you have one and search for Greg Cipes. if you don't have one of those, you can also find the link on . if you go there search for titanbeast and look for their artwork, allll of the newest teen titans art advertizes for a season six, and all the links are found under it. Hope i helped! **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	17. Destroy the Malchior

Chapter seventeen 'Destroy the Malchior'

"And you are saying that if we succeed in the breaking out and the sneaking of back in we will be able to help friends Gar and Rachel to destroy the Malchior and keep him away from Rachel for good?" Kori asked smiling up at Dick.

"Destroy probably isn't the best word for it," the half man half machine added. "But it would help Gar out a lot. Four heads are better than one and all that other stuff right? And we're all in an insane asylum so you know we've got to have some pretty great ideas for revenge going on up there right?"

"I…suppose," Kori began looking between her two friends. "Does anyone have the ideas which you speak of friend Vic?"

It was silent.

"Oh, then I guess we will not be doing the breaking of out anytime soon," Kori responded looking at her friends with a weak smile gracing her lips.

"There has got to be something we can do!" Dick interjected. "All we need is a plan and we can take him down."

"What we need is Gar," Vic stated. "He knows more about her than any of us. If anyone can think of some payback for Malchior it's him."

As if their friend had been listening through the door at their conversation a knock suddenly sounded throughout the room, reaching the teen's ears.

Kori quickly bolted up from her position between her two friends and flung the door open to see a very happy Garfield Logan standing before her. Literally, the lanky teen was beaming from ear to ear as his friends stared at him in complete confusion.

"Hey dudes!" Gar greeted entering into Vic's room.

"And here I thought I had supersonic hearing," Vic joked. "Just the guy we were talking about! We could use your help."

"Yeah, uh, you look very…happy," Dick commented. "I take it everything with Rachel is okay then?"

Gar plopped himself down on Vic's oversized couch and let out a small chuckle. "Everything with Rachel is great. She's gonna be okay after all and-."

"Oh that is wondrous!" Kori exclaimed clapping her hands happily. "In my country something like this would call for a celebration! Friends perhaps we should throw Rachel a party?"

"We'll throw the party after we take Malchior down Kori," Dick said smiling at the auburn haired beauty.

Gar let out a small laugh and then instantly realized what his friend had said and looked around at all three of them confused. "Wait a minute did you just…what about taking Malchior down?" He asked.

"Well we got to thinking that if this guy's really as bad as we figure him to be he needs a serious attitude adjustment and who would be better at giving it to him than a bunch of loonies in the crazy bin!" Vic exclaimed in a joking tone. "But seriously, we need your help. We can't think of anything that'll teach him a lesson because…well, we don't really know him."

"And you think I could come up with something?" Gar asked. They all looked at him hopefully. "Sorry dudes, as much as I want to get him out of this town and as far away from Rae as possible I've only met him once…well twice if you count when I didn't know who he was but yeah." Gar let out a long sigh and looked down at the floor dejectedly.

"Perhaps we could ask Rachel?" Kori suggested which earned three hard stares that just screamed 'are you really_ that_ crazy?'

"Kori, that's…probably not the best idea," Dick began gently as to not hurt the girl's feelings.

"Yeah, Rachel didn't even want to hear that Malchior signed my name on that note addressed to her," Gar added. "I think she's going to more than likely want to stay out of the whole thing." Gar looked thoughtful for a moment and then quickly sprung up from the couch so he could face all three of his friends. "Wait a minute!" He exclaimed. "No offense to you dudes but…how can you plan revenge on this guy if you're not even allowed to leave here?"

Dick smirked rather creepily and it sent a small chill down Gar's back. "Oh, that's the part we haven't gotten to yet. We're going to sneak out of here for half the day. That'll give us just enough time to do what we need to do."

Gar paused looking at his friend's faces that seemed to calm by this statement. "Are you INSANE?"

"Technically if you're going by diagnostic terms, yes," Vic answered jabbing Dick in the ribs which caused both of them to burst out laughing.

"You know what I mean!" Gar exclaimed. "If you guys bust out of here and you get caught you're going to be in serious trouble. And I might be kicked out of here for good if I'm associated with it! There's no way I can get kicked out of here when I just started a relationship with Rachel."

"Well, you technically aren't allowed to do that either while you're volunteering here but you're risking getting caught to do it," Vic added smirking at his friend. "It's pretty much the same thing veg-head."

"Has anyone ever snuck out of here before and not gotten caught?" Gar asked.

Dick shrugged. "Not that we ever heard of, but no one volunteering has ever been dumb enough to try to have a relationship with a psycho ward patient either."

Gar rolled his eyes at his friend and let out a low groan.

"Come on Gar, you know we're just teasing," Vic answered. "Besides, you don't have to be associated in any way with this whole thing. We're not asking you to come along…just to give us ideas of what we can do to help Rachel."

"Look guys, I'd love to help but the only thing I can provoke Malchior to do is most-likely punch me in the face. And even if I did get him to admit to everything he said to Rachel there's no way to prove it!" Gar said letting out a frustrated sound.

"Perhaps the tape of video would help?" Kori suggested.

Gar's ears quickly perked up as he looked at the thin girl with a bright smile on his face. "Kori you're a genius!"

"I am?" Kori asked confused.

"Yes! You're extremely brilliant! All we need is someone to video tape Malchior's confession secretly and we can take it…um…where would we take it?" He asked.

"Police station would be the best bet," Vic interjected.

"Exactly! The police station!" Gar yelled getting excited about the whole scheme they had going on. "I'm sure they don't take death threats lightly."

"Probably not," Dick answered in a monotone voice. "Uh, how are we actually going to get Malchior to admit this to you Gar? From everything I heard about your previous run in with him it was Rachel that set him off."

"Yeah, hadn't really thought of that." Gar paused momentarily before lighting up again. "Oh! Brilliant idea! We could have Kori dress up like Rachel and pretend to be her! As long as she doesn't speak no one will no!"

"One problem with that man," Vic began, "They happen to look nothing alike."

"Yeah didn't you say that Rachel gave him an earful last time she saw him? Why would she suddenly get shy this time around?" Dick asked.

Gar let out a long exasperated sigh. "Fine, I give up! Do you guys have any better ideas?" He asked looking at his friends curiously.

"Well, no but…" Dick was suddenly cut off by a loud knock coming from the door.

All four teens quickly looked towards the door as if someone was about to intrude in their secret escape plan.

"Relax guys," Vic answered waving his hand dismissively at his friends as he boosted himself up off his couch to get the door. "It's prolly just Nurse Bee coming to tell me she can't wait to go on our date." Vic winked at his friends with his human eye and pulled the door open to reveal a hooded figure.

All four of them went wide-eyed and let out simultaneous gasps. It was Gar that spoke up.

"Rachel?" He asked confused. "What are you…"

"They let me out of the medical wing. I was looking for Kori…they told me she was here," she answered eyeing them all suspiciously. "Are you all holding some kind of top secret meeting or something?"

"No!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Which pretty much means you are," Rachel answered smirking at her newfound friends. "I guess I'll just go hang out in my room, Kori if you want to hang out later you are welcome to-."

"Friend Rachel wait!" Kori quickly interrupted. "We are not having a secret meeting, it is merely a meeting to help you. You see we figure that Malchior is such a horrible creature that he must never do what he has done to you to someone else ever again. We were trying to think of a way to stop him but we cannot figure out if friend Gar could get a full confession himself. And then I was going to dress up like you to get a reaction…but that would not work either. So we are not hiding anything from you friend!"

Vic's mouth dropped open and he quickly leaned in towards Dick. "Remind me to never tell your girlfriend a secret and expect it kept."

Dick was far too busy looking between Gar and Rachel. Gar looked very nervous, actually he looked beyond nervous. He poor guy was probably going to scream and run for cover if Rachel didn't give him any reassuring sign soon. Rachel on the other hand looked completely calm. She was slightly taken back by the statement at first but she gained her composure fast and turned to the group with an odd expression on her face.

"Rachel are you…" Dick began.

"I'm fine," she answered in her monotone. "Actually, I'm better than fine."

"You mean you're okay with us tricking Malchior into admitting all of this on film?" Gar asked eagerly.

"Normally, I wouldn't be," Rachel admitted. "But seeing how you all have put so much thought into this…I guess I don't mind. Besides, Malchior could afford to be taught a lesson or two."

At this comment Gar let out a sigh of relief , the other two males let out 'whoops' of joy while high fiving each other and Kori let out a scream of, 'glorious!' while embracing Rachel in a tight hug.

"But we still do not know of how we will get the confession on the tape of video!" Kori exclaimed realizing this fact.

Dick cursed lightly under his breath. "There's got to be a way."

"I've got an idea," Rachel spoke up. All eyes focused on her. "I'm going along."

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Didja see that one coming? I didn't. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought. It's the best way to get updates. **

**Oh also! I have created something for those of you who love this story. There is now a trailer on youtube for this particular fanfic and if you are bored enough…or perhaps interested enough I would love it if you guys would check it out. I'm thinking about putting the link to my youtube channel in my profile but if I don't get around to it before you want to check it out I am located at TitansGOOO on youtube only because I already have a personal youtube channel under my username on here. **

**But anyway! Enjoy ya'll! And review, pleeease? **

**Xoxo-Megz. **


End file.
